Damaged
by Faust VII
Summary: At the moment he saw the depth of human cruelty he lost his love for Konoha. He smiled for them, laughed for them, loved them...but they hated him, tortured him, broke him. Dark Naruto. I Do Not Own Naruto. -Slash-
1. Scars

"Please! Please!" He begged

The people just laughed at him, laughed at his pain, at his pleas, at his fear. Large rough hands wrapped around each of his small wrists and each ankle. His shirt and shorts, long since torn up and bloody, chaffed his skin. Blood still ran down his pale skin and over patches of already dried blood. He sobbed pitifully and struggled against the hold. More laughter as something hit his stomach hard. He screamed out his air, falling back to the hard stone breathless. One of the people above him gave a cruel laugh at his pain.

"Why Me?!" He screamed. "Why Me?!"

"You know why Demon!" One of them yelled.

He sobbed and they just laughed. At that moment he saw human cruelty. He smiled for them, laughed for them, loved them, but they hated him, tortured him, broke him. Something in his started to crack. Suddenly he saw the glint of metal in the small amount of light from the moon that leaked into the dark alley. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the raised kunai. The very weapon he was being trained to use. As it descended he saw the path and screamed. The last thing he saw was the cruel smirk of a villager, the moon shining just past them, and the starry sky. Then it was red.

.--.

Naruto stared at the mirror in a dead way. His hair hung around his face, flattened from the spikes, now limp and dull. His skin was tones paler then his usual tan completion. His one lone, blue eye looked flat, dead, empty. There was no spark or happiness or joy, just an empty abyss. The second eye, the left one, was hidden under clean white bandages. His shaky fingers rose to brush the bandages, for the hundredth time that morning.

The door opened silently, though Naruto noticed, and the Sandaime Hokage stepped into the room, a small bundle in his arms. He set the bundle on Naruto's bed and sat down looking down in guilt. Naruto grabbed the bundle and pulled the hospital gown off. He pulled on a clean black shirt and orange pants. He left the orange jacket on the bed. Then he picked up the final item. He ran his fingers over the black cloth shaped like a wide eye-patch.

Slowly he raised his shaky fingers and unwound the bandages. He couldn't resist looking in the mirror. An empty socket stared back. The medics had sealed it at least, but the eyes had been completely cut out. Not carefully either. All the muscles and tissue that usually would have filled the area where his eye had been were all scarred so it wasn't the nicest thing to look at. His eye lids had also been scarred and now were always half open. The medics had said sometimes the scars would open and bleed, but only rarely.

Naruto quickly pulled the eye-patch on, his hair hanging over most of it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and glared at his reflection. Never again would he cry for the villagers. Never would he beg them for anything. Never would he show them his fear. Never would he smile for them. Never would he love them. Never would he laugh for them. Never would he be happy for them. Never for them. He clenched his hands till the knuckles were white. A hand gently grasped his shoulder and he looked up into the face of the Hokage. The one who had saved him before the villagers could do the same to his second eye.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go get you some lunch. IV for more then a week can't feel good."

Naruto gave the kind man a nod and softened his expression, but did not smile. He wasn't ready to. He stood and followed the man from the hospital ignoring any looks he received. As they stepped into the streets of Konoha he looked up at the Sandaime.

"What happened to the people who… carved out my eye?"

The Sandaime's face hardened.

"They were taken to Ibiki. They will be questioned."

"Tortured."

"…yes. We treated the attack on you as we would, had it happened to anyone else. They will be punished."

"I want to see."

"Naruto-"

"I _need_ to see."

Sarutobi gave him a look then sighed.

"First we get food."

"Fine."

Sarutobi looked sadly at the eight year old child.

.--.

Naruto stared through the one-way glass blankly. Below in the circular room Ibiki was torturing the five people. Two women, three men. Their punishment was they would receive what ever they had done to their victim. Broken arm, various fractures, cuts, bruises, whip marks, cheeks sliced with whisker like cuts, and finally an eye carved out. He listened to the screams and gave an angry smirk. They screamed more then him. Seems he, at eight, had more pain tolerance then them. His face hardened as he heard them pleading. He had pleaded and they hadn't listened to him! He felt fury in his veins. He clenched his fists again and watched with bitter satisfaction as Ibiki moved onto their eyes. The one who had actually carved his eye out was last. So he could watch the others first. The screams started again and Naruto smirked.

.--.

Naruto stepped into the class room and made sure his covered eye wasn't facing the students. Most quieted as they saw him walk in. He had been away for over a week. Iruka stood from his desk and Naruto saw regret in his eye. He was close to the man and could clearly see Iruka wished he had done something.

"Where were you Dobe?" Kiba barked at him, a cocky grin on his face.

"There…" Iruka started before pausing.

He swallowed and seemed at a loss of words.

"It is Naruto's business." He finally answered. "Please take a seat Naruto."

Naruto turned to face the class and looked for a seat. He spotted Shikamaru even wake to see him. Everyone paused at his eye-patch. Sarutobi had given him a new one; black, with a thick strap and a part to cover his eye which was thicker then the strap. It was all outlined with orange trim to make it look a bit nicer.

"What's with the patch Dobe? Think it makes you look cooler? You'll never look cool." Sasuke taunted.

"Yeah! You'll never look as cool as Sasuke!" Sakura yelled beside the boy.

Naruto didn't respond. He could see some of the smarter kids watching him warily. Usually he would have yelled something now. He just gave everyone a blank, empty look as he slouched slightly. Shikamaru was sitting straighter analyzing him. Shino was doing the same. Naruto gently pushed the eye patch up to show the half open eye lids, showing heavily scarred tissue. A few people gave shrieks of surprise and most cringed back. Naruto pushed the patch down and gave grim smile. Then he moved to the back of the room to an empty seat away from most kids and sat down.

.--.

Hope you enjoyed. End of Chapter 1.


	2. Kyuubi and Life

Naruto looked up at the large gate and tilted his head just slightly in thought. The Kyuubi, sitting gracefully inside, wore a blank expression. He had explained who he was, where they were, and how he had gotten there.

"So why did you call me?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"**I've decided you need to be strong enough to defend yourself next time, so we don't die if things get taken too far."**

Naruto looked at him with his one blue eye.

"I've already devised a training plan."

"**Yes, yes, I know. But you're going to teach yourself from books and observations. You won't have a real teacher until you're a gennin."**

Naruto gave a frown.

"**I will teach **_**one **_**subject."**

Naruto thought a moment.

"**It could be taijutsu, genjutsus, ninjutsus, kenjutsu, demon and human history, etiquette, or anything else you choose."** The fox smirked.

Naruto sat down, not caring about the water and looked up at the cage as he thought. His eyes strayed to the one small piece of paper keeping the door shut. He gave a dark smirk.

"Teach me sealing."

The fox's smirk widened into a grin.

.--.

Naruto sat calmly in the chair as the Sandaime looked out the window smoking his pipe. Finally the old man sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Fine. I shall tell you who your parents were."

Naruto gave a small, sad smile.

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a lovely kunoichi with long red hair and green eyes. She was a kenjutsu master. She favoured a long katana. She was the last of her village, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool, and moved here to become a ninja when the island was destroyed. She fell in love with your father after a few years. She died giving birth to you."

Naruto felt a burden lift. His mother hadn't abandoned him. Not on purpose. He had feared that would be the case after learning of the Kyuubi.

"And my father?"

"Your father was great man. He was one of the strongest shinobi of the village, and also last of his family. His name was Namikaze Minato."

Naruto gave a sharp intake and felt everything freeze for a minute.

"My father sealed the Kyuubi in me?" He breathed.

"Yes Naruto. He did. He did it because he knew you would be strong. And he could not ask any family to give up something he wouldn't himself."

Naruto didn't quite know what he felt. There was anger. But there was also respect. There was an awkward silence that descended upon the room.

"Thank you for telling me." Naruto said softly.

Sarutobi gave a sad smile. Then he dug through his desk and pulled out a scroll.

"Your mother never had time to make you a letter, and neither did your father as the sealing was rather abrupt, but they both had wills. You gain everything that is theirs."

"…And what does that include?"

"Aside from the large amount of money; a piece of property and a bunch of heirlooms."

Naruto paused.

"How much money?"

"Your mother, being the last of her village, and daughter of the former leader, had a large fortune. Your father, being the last of his own family, and making a lot as a ninja, which he continued to earn as a kage, also had a large fortune. Either alone were enough to let a family live quite comfortably. Both would make a family rich. As there's only you, not a full family, you'll be able to live very comfortably with spare. The heirlooms consist of mostly scrolls which I'll give you later."

Naruto gave a nod.

"And the property?"

"That's one thing I think you should ignore for the time being." Sarutobi said with an odd look. "At the moment it's considered Konoha property as no one knows Kushina had any other family. We use it once in a while in the chunnin exam and as a training ground."

Naruto frowned, wondering what it was.

"It's a large tower in the middle of a large forest, still inside Konoha's wall." Sarutobi said as if reading Naruto's mind.

Naruto waited.

"It's called training grounds 44, Forest of death."

There was a twist of his lips into an odd smile.

"The grounds are rarely used as they're quite dangerous. At the moment only the odd ANBU go there rarely and Anko, a Jonin."

Naruto paused.

"Why is it dangerous?"

Sarutobi gave that odd smile again.

"The trees around it are slightly larger then the rest surrounding Konoha. And it's filled with huge and rare animals. I believe I ran into a giant pray mantis once."

Naruto frowned.

"How is that possible?"

"The trees grew naturally, but the animals were changed." Sarutobi said. "Your mother had an odd chakra. It was a bloodline limit, which you did not get, or if you did, not as strong. She had an affinity for all animals and her chakra was compatible with them. She could help the pathways animals already had (which everyone had, ninja training them till they could use them) and make them grow and then teach the animals chakra control. They never had much control but there were some odd side affects. With the use of chakra and the slightly larger pathways they changed almost into what summoning creatures are, except not as smart or strong. Though they were a force to reckon with. Many grew and such and some even changed colors. It's one of those odd things that are only explained with bloodlines."

Naruto frowned, faintly sceptical and faintly amazed.

"I think I'll go check it out."

"I shall escort you." Sarutobi said standing up.

.--.

Naruto wandered through the empty dusty rooms of the large deep red tower with the black roof. Only the first floor –containing a few rooms, an arena, and a few open rooms- was free of dust and looked at least a little used.

"I like it." He said blandly as he met with Sarutobi at the front door.

Sarutobi gave a small smile.

"It's still dangerous."

Naruto grudgingly admitted that to get to the tower was dangerous and if he didn't learn the way he would get lost himself. It also took almost three hours to get there at walking pace.

"I shall stay in my apartment for now." He conceded. "But I would like to start coming on weekends to work on it."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Just make sure you have an escort. The animals will not enter the clearing or the tower unless you allow them. We think your mother had something to do with that, but we're unsure."

Naruto nodded absently and sighed as he and the Hokage left the tower behind again.

.--.

Naruto poured over the scroll making sure to memorize everything. He had always been gifted with a good memory, excellent even. It was almost photographic. He saw the sun setting out one of the high windows and knew the library would close soon. He gathered up the score of scrolls he was reading and wished to read and headed for the check out counter. The woman behind the desk glared at him but signed them out. They had refused once, but the Hokage had set them straight. He didn't bother thanking her like he once would have, just grabbed the scrolls and walked out the door.

As he walked down the streets he received glares and whispers but no one dared openly attack him or yell at him. After the five had been executed after being tortured, publicly, many had been wary of him. When he had fought back during the last attack, going as far as to use his own kunai, people saw he wouldn't just run anymore. Most didn't openly attack anymore. But Naruto knew it wouldn't be to long till they worked up their courage again. He gave a grim smile, unknowingly unnerving a few people. Konoha had to be careful now. He wasn't the same Uzumaki anymore.

.--.

Naruto read his notes, frowning as he fixed a few points. He sat in the back of the academy by himself, in the shadows now. No one bothered him. He didn't bother anyone. It was fair. Even Iruka didn't yell at him for answers, allowing him to do as he wished as he was getting better marks. Naruto frowned at a section of notes and quickly fixed them. He heard yells of outrage at the newest announcement. He had been informed yesterday by the Hokage about it. The academy would now be graduating children at fifteen, not twelve. The Hokage felt this would lower the gennin casualty level, and weed out those kids to impatient to really work in the classes. Though they did now get a three day weekend. Still; three more years. Naruto was frustrated, but he accepted it. In the end it did give him more time to train. He frowned once at the noisy class before returning to his scroll.

.--.

Naruto allowed the cool water to pour over him as he palmed the place of his missing eye. Sometimes he could still feel the phantom pain of the knife slicing through it. He clenched his fists. Then he took a calming breathe and looked up at the pouring water. How he despised the villagers. He turned the taps off and stepped from his shower, water cascading down his skin in small rivers. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle before returning to his room. He frowned at the orange clothes and fingered them. It was time to get a new outfit.

.--.

He looked himself over in the mirror and smirked just slightly. He wore long black baggy shorts covered in pockets, which fell to his knees. He had replaced sandals for black combat boots with steel tipped toes. His black shirt had been replaced with a white one with a black cross covering the front. He had also got a thick black jacket that fell to a foot above his knees. It was quite baggy with long billowing sleeves ending at his finger tips to hide hand seals in. It was left open showing his white shirt. Along the bottom was a pattern of white diamonds. The inside was littered with large pockets he could hide things in also. He had also purchased a bucket hat, black and white striped. He had even found a black eye-patch with white lining it and the center decorated with stitched diamonds of various colors. He smirked at his reflection and found himself liking it.

.--.

Naruto watched the ANBU leap back into the forest as he dropped his back pack. Academy was out for summer. The Hokage had promised to send supplies for him with an ANBU each week as Naruto had requested to stay in the tower for the next two months. He smirked at his new home. Then his hands went together and he made thirty kage bunshin. The Kyuubi had taught him, only for the reason he could learn seals faster, but it was a very good technique. He hadn't shown anyone yet. He started to command his clones around, ordering them to various parts of the tower to start cleaning. He also made ten to start working on some chakra exercises he had read in a few scrolls. He smirked happily as he watched them get to work. Then he dropped to the ground to start some stretches. The thing with kage bunshin was they could pass along information and even moves they had practiced but not physical strength. That was all up to him.

.--.

Naruto calmly skinned and gutted the rabbit, sticking it over the fire to cook. He had started to practice his survival skills. The forest of death was perfect for that. He had been a bit worried about the creatures attacking him, but after he found they ignored him, like he wasn't even there, he had been fine. It was odd really. He had stumbled right into a den of giant wolves and all the mother had done was pick up her cub and trot off not even sending him a glance. Like he was their equal. He found it odd, but it did make things easier. He had learned the way in and out of the forest and now could come and go as he pleased. It was liberating

.--.

Naruto wiped some sweat from his brow as he finished his last exercise. He let out a deep breathe and gazed over the silent yard. He had done some landscaping to the clearing the tower sat in. It was quite even now, with short mown, thick, grass and no dead branches or shrubs. He had even started building a large wooden fence to surround the clearing. He didn't need it for the large animals, but small dumb ones such as rabbits were annoying. How they survived in this forest he would never know. There was one gate leading onto the path in the direction of the village, but it was just an ordinary wooden one. Naruto had started a large garden in the yard, another reason for the fence. Damn rabbits. Naruto hated rabbits.

He had also found an onsen (natural hot spring) in the north side of the tower, on the bottom floor, just out of view. He had started to clean it up and plant a bunch of plants through the rocks. The thing was enclosed with a glass ceiling. The whole tower in itself looked completely enclosed, with just a few small windows, but he had found genjutsus covering most of the windows. There were a lot of them. The whole east side of the bottom floor was windows. He had started a green house in there. He had also learned that the only the first half of the bottom floor was ever used in the exams. It contained the arena, a few guest rooms, and a large entrance hall. Naruto had mostly left that area alone.

The place had cleaned up very nicely though. It had really only needed to be dusted, washed, and aired with a few small repairs. He had also found most of the rooms contained furniture so the only thing he had really needed to get were things like plates, blankets, cleaning supplies and the like. And the best part was no one came into the forest of death. The ANBU most likely knew he had moved in and he hadn't seen any sight of this Anko. Sarutobi had told him he had told her he had moved in. Sarutobi also warned him he might spot her in the forest but she wouldn't enter the tower. Naruto found the solitude very welcome.

.--.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Request Accepted

**Kyuubi Speaking**

Two .--. In a row means switching point of view.

.--.

Naruto stroked the thick white fur, running his claw like nails over the large black stripes. The cat purred beneath his fingers gently rubbing him with its large head. Naruto looked into its golden eyes and smirked just slightly.

"Akira." He said softly. "I'll call you Akira."

The cat was happy if the purrs were any indication.

"Want to train with me?" He asked the large white tiger.

It gave a lazy grin. Naruto wasn't surprised it understood. It definitely wasn't a normal white tiger. It was as large as the largest horse, but sleeker, more powerful. It licked his hand and he caught sight of the large white fangs.

"I think we'll be great friends." He said smirking as he stroked its head.

The tiger gave a louder purr.

.--.

Naruto snarled at the demon as he redrew the seal on the scroll for the fifth time.

"**Wrong again!"** Kyuubi snapped.

His seal vanished with a pop replaced by another, already complete seal. Naruto studied it scowling. He sighed and grabbed the blank scroll to try and draw it. He hated how the Kyuubi could just imagine it and it appeared. They both controlled Naruto's mindscape to the same degree, but to learn it Naruto had to actually do the work while Kyuubi could just imagine it and it would appear. He shot a snarl at the Kyuubi and went back to drawing.

.--.

"So you're saying I do have a bloodline." Naruto said flatly.

"**Yes."** The Kyuubi said lazily.

"And the only reason I have not yet activated it is because the seal keeping you in is designed to lock away demon chakra."

"**Yes."**

"And you're saying that all people with bloodlines are just decedents of those of demon blood, giving them small traces of demon blood, just enough to have a unique ability."

"**Yes."**

Naruto's lips stretched into a twisted smirk at the irony.

"So we just have to alter the seal slightly and I'll get my mothers bloodline?"

"**Yes."**

Naruto gave a darker smirk.

"And I'll also be able to use your chakra better. Using up to four tails without loosing myself?"

"**Yes."**

"But if we don't do these then when I do use your chakra, I'll have adapted to the seal so much it will be like poison to me?"

"**Yes."**

"And if we alter the seal I'll gain certain advantages."

"**Yes."**

"…If I do this I get a bloodline, access to your chakra, super senses, pointier teeth, and sharper nails."

"**Yes."**

"Let's alter the damn seal."

The Kyuubi gave a fanged grin.

.--.

Naruto studied himself in the mirror. Sharp nails adorned each hand, about two inches long and razor sharp. Small fangs poked from gums, sharp and strong. His hair, which had spiked before, hung a little nicer. He had lost some natural baby fat and looked much leaner. If you looked closely at his one blue eye you could also see the pupil was more like a slit. He looked wild and deadly. He grinned.

.--.

He snarled in pain as he lay on the hard earth. The weights on every limb weight about two hundred pounds each. He couldn't even move with them. It wouldn't be a problem in a moment though. All his muscles were ripping before Kyuubi healed them, making them much stronger, accustoming him to the weights on each limb. When Kyuubi was finished he would be able to remove the weights, but still wear them at any time and it would not feel much heavier. And with them off he would feel light. Very light. He heard a bone snap and yelped.

"Damn you Kyuubi! You never said anything about my bones!"

'**Well I thought well I was working on the muscles your bones could use some strengthening.'**

"Bastard."

'**Such language.'** The fox mocked.

Naruto just snarled and yelped as another bone snapped.

.--.

Naruto just sat and listened. The bloodline he had inherited from his mother was odd. Unlike with the Inuzukas and Aburames he could not understand the language of the animals. But they listened to his every command like he was their leader and no animal ever attacked him or showed him disrespect as he was like their alpha. He could speak to them and they would understand but he could not understand them. Sometimes they could send him ideas. Like if he wished to know something he would briefly get a picture complete with smell and sense but now words. He had once asked a bird for directions to a river. He had got a brief picture of a plant smelling of stone and sounding like chimes. He had got the feeling it had meant left. He had no idea how he had known it meant left but left he had went and sure enough he had found a stream. It was odd.

Something unexpected had also happened when the seal had been altered. He had gained a second bloodline, from his father. Kyuubi had been as shocked as he had when it had appeared. The bloodline gave him supreme power over wind. He could do anything with it. He could also listen to it. The wind carried many things on its current; whispers, songs, rumours, smells, feelings. So many doors had opened.

Naruto had quickly tried to master both bloodlines and it had been surprisingly easy. It had come naturally to him. He had also worked to use the Kyuubi's chakra. The Kyuubi had altered his body just enough that he could use the chakra without harming himself too badly. He didn't use it often though. It felt odd. But then again it was demon chakra, and he was human. After his body had been changed he found himself reaching high speeds, which only increased with his power of wind. It was thrilling too leapt through the trees like a blur. He was also much stronger then than average nine year old. Also with the speed came new advantages. He could come to his tower when ever as it would not take him as long as before.

He always stayed in the forest of death (or the forest of the demon the villagers now called it) whenever he wasn't at the academy. He skipped that as often as he could also, just showing up for the minimal requirement to pass. For that reason he was the dobe. Along with the fact he refused to do any skills in front of the other teachers and students. He wished to keep his abilities a secret. Some had tried to get him expelled for that, but as so many girls and even some boys got such low marks in the physical area and were still in they couldn't expel him.

The Hokage had also handed over all his parent's scrolls, which there were quite a bit of. Naruto now spent his time training, reading, skipping the academy, and exploring the forest. He was free and happy. In his forest he was away from the hateful villagers. The council had tried to take it once but as it was in his mother's will they couldn't. Sarutobi and he had had to reveal who his mother was. The council was slightly nicer after that. They had never been informed she had been with his father, and the council just suspected she had gotten pregnant on accident. Neither Sarutobi nor Naruto saw fit to correct them. Naruto was happy though.

.--.

Naruto glared at a woman who sneered at him as he walked past. He hated his monthly shopping trips. He grew all his vegetables and hunted all his meat but he still needed things like rice. His vegetable garden was now enormous and successful, showing Naruto had a green thumb. Hunting was easy also. Even though he had a bond with animals he and they understood it was the circle of life and neither had any regrets. Even in the forest of death you could find ordinary animals like rabbits and deer, even if they were slightly faster or larger then normal ones.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by the door slamming and locking in his face. His eye narrowed and he turned to another grocer. He slipped in before the man could slam the door in his face and grabbed a bag of rice, some flour, some milk, and a few other things. He set them on the counter and glared at the teen behind the till until the kid was freaked out enough to ring up his things. One thing he liked about teenagers were they weren't old enough to know the Kyuubi and young enough he could appear intimidating, while children his age were brainwashed against him by their parents.

He sent the teen a bland look as he grabbed his bags and walked out the door. As he stepped into the market place he was met by glares. He glared right back, unnerving a few weaker people with the chunk of ice that was his eye. He had just turned down a narrow street when his instincts forced him to duck. A kunai sailed where his head had been. He set his bags down and spun to come face to face with a chunnin. The man had a knife in hand and lashed out at him. Naruto ducked and rolled away pulling out his own knife.

He dodged a third strike and lashed out catching the chunnin across the chest in the opening of his vest. The man yelped in pain and Naruto took his distraction to use a burst of speed and get under his guard. He slashed and felt skin meet metal. He calmly stood straight as the man gurgled and feel to the ground dead, his throat slit. Naruto calmly wiped some blood from his cheek and glared at the body. He didn't care that this was his first kill. He was never going to stand for being attacked again. Not by anyone in this pathetic villager.

Naruto felt a slight itch and knew Sarutobi was watching through his glass ball. He had a sixth sense for the thing. He calmly picked up his groceries and started off knowing the Hokage would take care of it. He just wished to get back to his forest where he had seals to stop the seeing orb. Not that he didn't like Sarutobi, but he could already see the face on the old man. Weary, regretful, and guilty. He hated making the man feel guilty.

.--.

Naruto stood slowly brushing dirt from his pants and hands as he gave Sarutobi a small smile.

"Hello jiji." He said.

Sarutobi smiled at him looking over his garden.

"Quite impressive Naruto."

Naruto ducked his head as acknowledgement. Then the man smiled and held up a small apple tree.

"I bought it on the way here."

Naruto took it gently and set it somewhere safe for the moment. Then he led the Hokage into the tower towards his living room. As they arrived Sarutobi sat down on one of the couches as Naruto went to grab some tea. When he returned he found the Hokage surveying the yard and trees out his window. Naruto set the tea down and Sarutobi joined him. The old man sipped at his tea and blinked.

"It's delicious. What kind is it?"

"Something in the forest I found that makes good tea." Naruto smirked.

The man just chuckled and sipped some more.

"I'll send some back with you if you like."

Sarutobi gave a nod and there was a moment of silence as they drank. Finally Sarutobi sighed.

"I came to talk Naruto."

Naruto nodded. Sarutobi usually came for a visit every month but it was an odd time as he would usually be working about now.

"I think it's great you're happy but I was wondering if you're lonely."

"I have the animals." Naruto said as he swirled his tea.

"No human friends?"

"Iruka."

The Hokage gave a sad smile.

"Have you tried to make friend with the other students?"

"They're already against me. They still see me as the loud, obnoxious, dobe. I am not any of those anymore. I'm stronger, smarter, but they don't see that." Naruto said simply.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Sarutobi whispered.

Naruto knew what he was talking about and fingered the eye-patch.

"It's not your fault." He said simply and honestly.

The man gave a tired smile.

"But I can not help but feel responsible."

More silence. Then the Hokage stood.

"I'll be off."

"I'll see you to the door. And get you some of the tea."

The Hokage smiled then his eyes lit up.

"I thought I smelled cookies as I walked in…"

Naruto rolled his eye.

"Yes I made cookies."

Sarutobi grinned. The old man had fallen in love with his cooking. He hurried to the kitchen and wrapped up a plate of cookies and some tea leaves. He handed them to the Hokage once back outside and waved him off. Then he turned back to his garden. He had a tree to plant.

.--.

Naruto gazed at the tall weapon. He ran a finger over the staff and smiled just slightly. The wooden staff was about as tall as he was. The bottom of the staff had a small diamond spear welded on. The top had a large foot and a half tall piece of sharp metal. It looked like the metal had been shaped like a leaf as it was flat and shaped like one. It looked deadly though.

"I'll take it." He said.

The weapon smith just gave a nod and rung it up along with the other weapons. He was neutral to Naruto, not caring for him at all, meaning he wouldn't save him but he wouldn't attack him. Naruto like that attitude. He grabbed his new weapons and with a mock salute walked out the door smirking.

.--.

Naruto was gathering some herbs and plants in a clearing in his forest when an ANBU dropped into the clearing. Naruto felt a shiver go through his body and warily stood, looking at the man with suspicion.

"Did the Hokage send you?"

"No." The man said bluntly.

He took a step forwards and Naruto took one back.

"I'm here to kill you, demon."

You could hear the malicious grin in his words. Naruto stumbled back bringing his spear up and lashing out. The man just gave a laugh as he easily dodged the hit. Naruto knew he couldn't hope to kill an ANBU. So he let out a loud howl. Then the ANBU leapt at him, slashing him across the chest with a katana. Naruto stumbled back, hand going to his wound as it lanced pain through him. Then the ANBU stabbed the knife right through his chest. Naruto froze before he fell to his knees and coughed harshly. The man above him gave a delighted laugh.

"Take that demon!" He chuckled.

Naruto glared up at him, eye changing red as the whisker marks darkened. The man took a quick step back.

"I knew you were the demon! Once I tell the Hokage he'll see his mistakes!" The man said harshly.

Just at that moment a wolf about as tall as the ANBU himself, pounced on the man. The ANBU screamed only once before the grey wolf ripped his throat out. Naruto just weakly pulled the sword out of his chest as Kyuubi healed him. He panted on his knees as he waited for the wounds to heal. The wound right through him healed fastest but the slash was slower. He stumbled to his feet after a moment and used his staff as a prop. He moved to the ANBU and the wolf stepped side so he could strip the man of his weapon. After that was finished the wolf tore into him, ignoring even his clothes. Naruto just turned and hobbled back to his tower.

.--.

Naruto stroked the bird on his arm and tied the letter to its leg.

"Take this to the large red building in the village." He said.

The bird gave a brief chirp before taking off. Naruto watched it and snarled. He had been to trusting. He shouldn't have trusted anyone other then the Hokage. He would fix the mistake though. He had ordered all the animals in the forest to attack anyone other then the Hokage. Few would get out alive. He gave a dark smirk and whispered softly to the bear beside him on a few ideas on how to deal with intruders.

.--.

.--.

The Hokage gazed sadly at the letter as he dismissed the small bird. He raised weary eyes to gaze at the two clan heads in his office.

"Yes Tsume, Shibi?" he asked.

They shifted slightly. When he looked so tired and sad he could make anyone feel guilty.

"Well Hokage-sama, our clan animals are acting odd." Tsume said.

Sarutobi frowned.

"All our dogs are often found looking to the west (direction of the forest of death), and they never go within a kilometre of the forest of death. Like they know something we don't."

"The same with our bugs." Shibi said.

"And when we do force them go closer to the forest they seem almost ready to go inside like there's a long lost friend in there."

Sarutobi calmly lit his pipe and looked out the window a moment.

"Naruto has warned me that any who enter the forest will die. He's gotten all the animals to be the guards."

Tsume gaped.

"How did he do that?!"

"He awoke his mother's bloodline."

Tsume's mouth snapped shut. Then Shibi spoke up.

"Then our animals know that."

"Yes. I am guessing they are acting different because they can sense his presence, and know his words by mouth of other animals."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you for seeing us Hokage-sama." Tsume said.

She looked deep in thought as she bowed and left. Shibi followed her silently. Sarutobi just sighed sadly.

.--.

.--.

Naruto rolled the flute over in his hand. It wasn't really a flute. It was clay whistle. It was a hollow oval with a few holes. When you blew in it only made a few sounds, all which sounded like the hoots of owls. Naruto just liked the sound. It was peaceful, calm, soothing. It was also nice on his ears. He smiled just slightly blew gently.

.--.

He paused and straightened listening calmly a moment. The wind brought him whispers of sand, hate, blood. He frowned. The wind brought the whispers from a very long way away. Very, very far away. Then a small breeze interrupted the wind and brought the whispers of feet. He turned around in time to see Sarutobi step into the clearing. He went to greet the old man when another whisper brushed his ear. H paused and tilted his head listening. It brought pictures of an ANBU, the smell of bears, and the sounds of screams. He gave a soft smirk and turned back to the Hokage who was watching him closely.

"What were you listening to Naruto."

"The wind." Naruto said easily as the breeze tugged at his clothes.

The man almost choked on his pipe. He hadn't known about that bloodline.

"You got your father's bloodline?!"

Naruto gave a single nod. Sarutobi gave a brief sigh then held out a bundle of papers.

"Your request has been accepted."

Naruto smiled.

.--.

Naruto gazed out the large gate onto the road and smiled just slightly.

"You'll be careful right Naruto?" Sarutobi asked softly.

"Yes Jiji." Naruto said.

The odd man smiled just slightly.

"You know the reason the council allowed this was because they hoped you would die."

Naruto gave a brief nod and fingered his spear. The Hokage ruffled his long hair and smiled at him.

"Good luck Naruto."

Naruto gave the man a one armed hug then set off along the road, slowly leaving the gates behind. He had a year and a half. A year and a half outside of Konoha doing as he wished.

.--.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Idle Days

Naruto gazed at the group of bandits with distain. Then he pulled his coat up showing a tattoo that winded up his left arm. It started at his wrist and wound around like a tightly coiled snake to his shoulder. It was made of a bunch of small symbols. Naruto had invented this particular seal. The ink had been mixed with various animal bloods. When Naruto activated it he could choose which animal he wished to summon him. They were all the animals in the forest of death and he could summon any when he wished.

The bandits all sneered at him. He just bit his thumb ran the blood over a single symbol and in a slight puff of smoke Akira arrived. The bandits paled at the site of the tiger which was as large as a horse. Naruto just slid onto Akira's back and pet the tiger. It snarled at the men and leapt. Naruto swung his spear as they got close enough and cut a man's head off as Akira leapt on a small group. Naruto lashed out as Akira killed the ones beneath his claws. Screams rang out for only a minute before the clearing was strewn with bodies and blood. Naruto gave a dark smirk and pet Akira absently. He looked at the blood covered claws and teeth and smirked again.

"Come on Akira, let's go get you washed off." He said.

Akira gave a purr and trotted off in the direction Naruto pointed.

.--.

Naruto gazed about with a blank eye. He sat on a bench, slightly slouched over. The sun beat down on the area but the wind kept it cool. Suddenly a shadow covered him and he looked up. A girl about fourteen stood over him with long deep green hair and brown eyes. She gave a grin as she looked him over. Then she held out a small keychain. It had a small cat on it along with a soft bell. He gently took it feeling his age again for a moment (twelve), as the girl smiled down at him. He raised a brow at her and she smiled softer.

"It's a charm to ward of loneliness." She chirped.

"And why would you give it to me?" He asked quietly.

"You look lonely." She smiled softly.

Naruto looked it over. Then she spun towards a call. She gave him a wave and trotted off to two other kids and an adult. Naruto could see she was a grass nin. A gennin by the looks. The small group headed through the gates of the village and Naruto just watched. He looked down at the key chain and allowed a small smile to grow.

.--.

.--.

Kira knew they were going to die and it scared her. Her Jonin sensei was fighting an Iwa Jonin and a chunnin at the same time and slowly loosing. Another two chunnin were coming towards her and her team-mates. It was supposed to be a c-rank delivery. She shakily raised a kunai and slid into a defensive position. She was scared. She knew she was going to die and it scared her.

Suddenly there was a blur of white and black. Then the Jonin screamed, falling to the ground in a shower of blood. Over him stood a huge white tiger grinning with bloodied claws. Everyone froze as the tiger leaned over and tore the man's throat out. Then Kira spotted the boy. He was sitting on the tiger's back wielding a huge spear. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was the same boy she had given the key chain to. He looked straight at her with one icy blue eye before nudging the tiger. In a flash it had leapt at the two chunnin who quickly split. The tiger attacked on in a show of speed and the boy lashed out with his spear at the other, slicing his head off.

As the two fell dead the third chunnin tried to bolt. The boy threw his spear with deadly accuracy and the man fell with a cry. The boy slid off the tiger to go get his spear as the tiger itself started to tear into the man under it. Kira heard her one team-mate start to throw up at the brutal display. Kira couldn't tear her eyes off the boy. He couldn't be older then thirteen. His face though seemed so much older and his eye so much more tired. He was wiping his spear off on the clothes of the dead. Then he turned to her and pressed key chain into her hand. It had a dog and bell.

"To bring you protection."

Then he was sliding back onto his tiger and resting the spear on his shoulder as the tiger leapt off into the trees.

"Kira, I've never been more glad to see you speak to random person in a village then now." Their sensei choked out.

Kira just tightened her grip on the keychain.

.--.

.--.

Naruto sat on one of the lower branches idly waving his legs as he carved patterns into the staff of his spear. Bellow him Akira was finishing off his meal and grooming himself lazily in the sun. Harry looked out over the road he was next to and saw a merchant caravan coming closer. He kept an eye on them as he continued to carve. As they finally came close enough to spot him he saw the guards move to the front weapons drawn and ready. He frowned as he noted none were shinobi. An obviously wealthy caravan and no ninja guards. Tsk. As they finally reached him a merchant who looked in charge, ten guards, and an old man stepped forwards. Naruto effortlessly dropped from the tree next to Akira who just crunched a bone in his teeth.

They probably made an intimidating scene. A rare white tiger, larger then a horse, with fangs glistening with blood from the corpse in front of it. And a boy with one icy blue eye, whisker marks, wearing an odd outfit and carrying a spear larger then himself. The old man stepped forwards and Naruto tilted his head just slightly making the beads in his hair clatter. He had found some interesting glass beads in the last village and wound a few in his hair. His hair, now falling a foot past his shoulders, was braided, the braid kept together by a green metal clasp with two long locks hanging in front as bangs.

"Mighty Akuma." The old man bowed.

Naruto's lips quirked. The man thought he was a demon.

"Will you please allow us passage through these woods?"

Naruto quirked his lips again. Indeed they were just past the edge of the trees. They were also right in front of a forked road. Naruto was blocking the right path, the left was open. The guards beside the two were warily eyeing his weapon and tiger with disdain, fear, and sceptic looks. The man beside the old man fidgeted with a frown. He didn't seem to believe Naruto was dangerous. The old were wise though…at least most were.

"You may pass through the forest." Naruto said easily. "But take the left path."

The old man gave a nod and looked ready to agree but the merchant stepped forwards glaring.

"That route will take us two extra days! And who are you to tell us what to do insolent child?!"

Did the man think Akira and his spear were fake? Fool.

"Son, just leave it be. Listen to the Akuma." The old man said softly, soothingly, grasping the man's arm.

"There is no such thing as Akuma! This is just some brat playing with us. It's some baby ninja trick of illusion." The man sneered disrespectfully at his father shaking his father off his arm.

The old man stumbled and before anyone could blink Naruto had vanished. The guards tensed weapons raised.

"Are you okay?"

They all spun to find Naruto gently holding the old man's arm to steady him, right inside the circle of guards. The guards spun but shifted nervously. Even the merchant didn't look so sure.

"Thank you Akuma." The old man said softly.

Naruto gave a calm smile. The merchant snarled again and looked to his guards.

"Kill him so we can be on our way."

They leapt forwards. Naruto vanished with the old man to reappear next to the tiger. He steadied the old man then leapt at the charging guards. In the blink of an eye they were on the ground, unconscious, or with the wind knocked from them. Naruto looked up with glinting eyes.

"I have been calm but you are trying my patience fool." He hissed at the merchant.

Then he vanished, reappearing next to the merchant. He gripped the man's chin pulling him so he was eye level with Naruto. The man just stared wide eyed into the one blue eye. Naruto gave a dark smirk.

"And there are such think as Akuma." He whispered.

He focused some of Kyuubi's chakra to his face making his eyes burn red, his fangs grow, and his whisker marks thicken. The man stared at him in terror before Naruto cut the chakra off and pulled back. He strode back to the old man who gazed at him calmly.

"May I ask Akuma, why we can not take the right path?"

Naruto gave a small smirk.

"There is a group of bandits waiting to ambush you two hundred meters down the road."

Everyone who heard pulled back in surprise.

"How do you know?" Someone ventured.

Naruto waved absently to the corpse in front of Akira.

"That's their sentry."

They all cringed back except the old man who bowed to him.

"Thank you Akuma."

Naruto gave a quirk of his lips. Then the old man scurried back to the caravan and rooted through a wagon. He came back a moment later with a small makeshift bag. He handed it to Naruto bowing. Naruto took it, untying the bandana-bag. Inside were some more beads, some made of glass and even a few silver ones along with a valuable coins and a silver chain. There were also a couple sticks of candy. Many people believed demons liked sugar. Naruto gave a grin and tucked the things swiftly in his coat and stuffed the forest green silk bandana up his sleeve. As he did so his coat pulled up slightly showing the beginning of his tattoo. The old man gasped as he saw the spiralling seal tattoos.

"Seals." The old man gasped.

Naruto gave a fanged grin. Then he whistled. Akira lazily stood making some people pull back. Naruto's respect for the old man grew as he saw him neither flinch of wince as the tiger walked right up to them. Naruto swung onto its back and looked over the group.

"Take the left. I shall make sure the bandits do not bother you. Good fortune, old man."

"And good fortune to you Akuma." The old man bowed.

Naruto nudged Akira and in a blur they had leapt into the trees. The old man just gathered the others up and started the caravan towards the left.

.--.

Naruto easily caught the hand trying to slide into his pocket and gazed towards the pick pocket. A small girl with dull brown eyes and brown hair looked terrified up at him frozen to the spot. Naruto reached into his coat, still holding her wrist. The girl clenched her eyes and cringed in on herself. Naruto held out a small scroll that held a ration of food and money. After a moment she opened her eyes and blinked at the offered scroll.

"Open it and press your hand to the black symbols." He said simply slipping it into her hand as he let her wrist go.

She clutched the scroll to her and dashed off.

'**And I thought you didn't care for anyone.**' Kyuubi mocked.

"If I do not care then why have I done things for others?" Was all he said.

Then he turned and strode off.

.--.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Enter Kimimaro

.--.

.--.

Kimimaro tilted his head slightly as he looked at his reflection in the water. Defeated, alone, eyes stared back. He raised his head to look over the still pond when something caught his eye. A flower. It was small, silver, and alone. He stepped over to it examining it softly. It was alone like him. Was he like this flower? It was the same color as his hair, it was alone, and it was weak. He glared at nothing. How he hated being weak. He went to stab the flower with a bone knife when a small hand caught his wrist. He stared in stunned surprise at the small figure in front of him. The boy had to be at least two years younger then him. He had limp blonde hair, an icy blue eye, and an eye patch, wearing an odd outfit. He gave Kimimaro a blank look.

"Leave it be. It won't live long anyways."

Kimimaro swallowed and allowed the bone to sink into his hand. He gazed at the boy with respect. He could see it. He could see the strength in his eyes. He could see the pain the boy was put through and the strength he used to get through it. He could see the power in the boy.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Kaguya Kimimaro." He breathed.

"Hmm. I heard the Kaguya were all slaughtered."

"I survived."

The boy reached up and stroked his pale cheek slightly. Kimimaro instantly melted. No one had ever shown him a kind touch or asked for his name. He leaned into the hand. Both hands held his pale cheeks and forced him to look down into one lone blue eye.

"How would you like to stay with me Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro fell to his knees and stared up the foot distance into the boy's eye.

"You would let me?" He begged.

He wanted to go with the boy who had showed him kindness. He'd do anything for the boy with the kind touch. He didn't want it to be a dream. He didn't want the boy to leave him alone again.

"Yes. Do you wish to?"

"Please." He breathed. "I'll do anything for you."

He knew it was sad his loyalty could be bought so easily, with just a kind word and touch. But he had never had either. The boy just smiled slightly, only a slight upturning of his lips really.

"Stand up Kimimaro. You aren't my servant."

"I'll do anything." He repeated. "Just let me stay with you."

The boy just smiled. Kimimaro closed his eyes as he felt a hand stroke his hair. Even though he could see he was older, as he looked up at the boy he felt like a child in front of an elder. His suffering wasn't even close to this boy's.

"What is your name?" He asked eyes downcast.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Came the soft reply.

Suddenly the boy whistled. A huge white tiger strode from the tree gently padding across the grass. Kimimaro didn't even flinch. He trusted the boy. He didn't know why, just felt he could be trusted. Besides if the boy killed him at least he would escape the cruel world. The boy just gently tugged him till he was standing. Then the boy moved to the tiger and slid onto its back. Kimimaro wondered if he was to run beside it. He would though. Then the boy held out a hand.

"Come on Kimimaro."

Kimimaro took an unhesitant step towards the tiger and grasped the hand.

"Yes Naruto-sama." He breathed.

The boy opened his mouth at the title, then shut it a smirk settling on his lips. Then Kimimaro was dragged up on the white beast, behind his master.

.--.

.--.

Naruto held the outfit up for Kimimaro to see. The fifteen year old boy (Kimimaro) looked at it before looking to him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." Naruto said.

"I'll take it then."

Naruto just watched the boy. He was loyal. Very loyal. They had only known one another a week and the kid was ready to die for him. Is that how I would have been? Willing to do anything for some kindness, some attention?' He shook the thought off and paid for the outfit before shoving Kimimaro into a change room. When the Kaguya stepped out he wore a deep blue kimono over a fishnet shirt and some black pants. He also wore black ninja sandals and two black ties holding the longer pieces of hair. Naruto nodded and headed for the door. The boy instantly followed like a puppy.

.--.

Naruto spun into the group of people, spear flashing and blood flying. The air was split with screams and yells. By the time Naruto stopped moving he was slick with blood and had killed at least twenty men. Kimimaro, beside him had killed about the same amount and was also dripping in the red liquid. The boy still wore that expressionless look and Harry could sense no bloodlust from him. That's what made him different from the others of the Kaguya. Every ninja that had seen them fight or fought them said that even a civilian would be able to sense their blood-and-battle lust. Many called it their curse as it was like a madness. Kimimaro seemed not to have inherited it.

The boy calmly let his bone sword sink into his arm and looked back at Naruto to make sure he wasn't hurt. Then he pulled an arrow from his leg. It was the only thing that would have hit Naruto as he leapt into the fray and Kimimaro had taken it for him. The boy was loyal that was for sure. Never questioned him, just did as he told. Naruto did not regret taking him in.

.--.

"Where are we Naruto-sama?" Kimimaro asked.

"Coral." Naruto answered.

Coral was a very large city. It wasn't the nicest though. It was also on the coast. It had pirates, thieves, rouge-nin, bandits, gamblers, prostitutes, and a huge number of shady people. If you didn't know your way around, or you weren't very strong you would find yourself robbed and dead. Very wealthy people also went there, with guards of course. If you wanted something, it was here. It was pretty much one large black markets. Naruto just found it interesting.

"And what are we doing here?" Kimimaro asked.

"Sight seeing, relaxing, browsing." Naruto said absently.

He had sent Akira back to the forest (the summoning seal he had on his arm was, of course, two-way) and sealed his spear in a scroll. Looking dangerous could attract battle-junkies and bring attention to him-self. At the moment he looked like a rich kid with a guard. He had changed into an icy blue silk yukata along with soft slippers, and a black eye patch with silver lining. He did have a lot of money, so it wasn't completely an act. Kimimaro just wore the clothes he usually did. If it looked like two rich kids with no guard it would draw a lot of attention also. Kimimaro just did what ever Naruto asked.

"So we are just visiting?" The boy asked confused.

"I guess you could say that."

Naruto slid his hands into his sleeves and glided down the road, Kimimaro following respectively behind.

.--.

Naruto kept his face utterly blank even as the woman pushed against him. She was wearing very little clothes showing her ample chest, her pale skin, and her curves. He long black hair was wrapped in a knot and she purred into his ear as she pressed against his chest, hanging from his neck.

"How about some fun cutie?" She cooed.

Kimimaro, off to the side, looked confused on what he was to do. Like he didn't know if Naruto would like the company or not. Naruto calmly looked down at the woman with his one blue eye and she cringed back, quickly letting go and stumbling off. Kimimaro just watched calmly.

"Please keep them off of me." Naruto said simply.

Kimimaro gave a nod.

"Y..." He paused as if unsure. "You do not like women?"

Naruto was party surprised by the question. The boy rarely asked questions, and never any personally.

"I like women and men the same. I just dislike whores."

Kimimaro gave a slight nod and didn't question him anymore.

.--.

Naruto noticed Kimimaro eyes on him as soon as he entered the hot springs. The white haired boy already sat in the hot water waiting for him. The spring was empty besides them as it was quite late. Naruto just shed his towel and slid into the water. He sank into the water and let a sigh out as his tense muscles relaxed just slightly. A moment later two hands started to massage his shoulders and he let out a low moan. He allowed Kimimaro to continue and felt his muscles slowly relax.

"Thank you Kimimaro." He said simply as the boy continued.

"I'll do anything you need Naruto-sama."

Pure loyalty.

"Anything."

Naruto quirked his lips in a half frown, half smile and just relaxed. It was nice to have someone so dedicated to him, someone who would protect him, travel with him, agree with him, watch out for him.

.--.

Naruto idly shrugged off the thief who had been threatening him. Before the man could slit his throat (with the knife against Naruto's throat obviously) Kimimaro appeared behind him, slamming his own knife in the man's back. The man gurgled before he fell in a heap clawing at the knife sticking out the front of his chest by an inch. As the man died Kimimaro pulled the knife out and wiped it on the man's clothing before swiping all his weapons and valuables.

Naruto gave Kimimaro a brief nod of his head and then slid his sleeve up his arm so he could see his summoning tattoo. He searched along the seals until he found the one he wanted. He swiped some blood over it and in a puff of smoke Akira appeared. Naruto repeated the process and a large dark grey wolf appeared, only half the size of Akira but still large and powerful. Akira purred under his hand and the wolf nuzzled Kimimaro. His animals had slowly gotten used to the pale boy and this specific wolf had taking a liking to him. Naruto jumped onto Akira's back while Kimimaro slid onto the wolf's back.

"We're heading east." Naruto announced. "I need to return to Konoha in seven months and I have a few places I wish to see before then."

Kimimaro just bowed his head and the two animals took off quickly in the eastern direction.

.--.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Sickness

Naruto gripped the boy's shoulders as he gently lowered him to the ground. Kimimaro started coughing violently again, curling up as he did so.

"Foolish boy. Why did you not tell me you were sick?" He asked.

"I didn't want to bother you Naruto-sama." The boy choked out before falling unconscious.

Harry sighed and summoned Akira. He dragged Kimimaro onto the tiger's back gently and held onto him as the tiger leapt off towards the closest town.

.--.

"I'm sorry, but I can not cure this." The doctor said remorsefully.

Naruto furrowed his brows.

"The sickness could be a large amount of things, being poisoned when young, an unknown lung disease, a disease in the blood, something in his bones, or even something inherited. I can not tell. Maybe a ninja medic could heal him, but I'm just a normal doctor."

Naruto gave a brief nod.

"I would recommend he does not tax himself often. He's sick enough that too much energy spent and he could die. He doesn't look good though. I say he has a year."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought until he saw Kimimaro coming from the hospital room, ignoring the nurse trying to beg him to lye back down. He was pulling on his shirt as he reached him. He coughed weakly and collapsed on his knees so he could lay his head on his folded arms, on Naruto's lap.

"Don't leave me Naruto-sama. I can still be useful. I can still serve you."

The doctor held the nurse back watching in interest and concern. Naruto stroked the boy's white hair.

"Do not worry Kimimaro. I will not leave you."

The boy relaxed into his legs breathing deeply and instantly fell asleep. Naruto stood and picked the sleeping boy up again, setting him gently on Akira, who had actually come right into the hospital with him. No one had tried to stop him after he had growled at them. The doctor watched as Naruto slid on behind the boy.

"I'll go find a medic-nin." He said simply.

"Treat the boy right. Not often does one see such loyalty." The doctor said seriously.

Naruto just smirked and nudged Akira out the door, ducking as they stepped through.

.--.

The medic-nin let his hands go limp as he wiped sweat from his brow. He turned to Naruto leaving the unconscious Kimimaro on the examining table.

"Look kid, I'm a pretty good medic but I can't tell what's wrong. Sorry."

Naruto just snarled in irritation, sliding Kimimaro onto Akira's back again. Seems he would have to go with his last choice.

"Come Akira. We have a Sannin to seek out."

.--.

Naruto strode into the bar with Akira behind him, ducking under the door to enter. As soon as he did so most of the bar froze in shock and fear. Many people quickly paid and left through another door, only the drunk and not so afraid staying. Naruto walked right up to a blonde woman and her assistant sending the incoming bar keeper a glare, making the man back off. The woman looked up at him calmly, analyzing him, as the brown haired woman tightened her hold on a pet pig, glancing uneasily at Akira. His tiger seemed amused to about her reaction and purposely stood right next to her. The pig burrowed into her shirt shaking. Tsunade took a sip of her drink and looked him in the eye.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

Naruto motioned to Kimimaro on Akira's back. As the boy was wearing white he blended in well with the fur. Tsunade looked at the sleeping boy and raised a brow.

"No one knows what he's sick with, but it's killing him."

She perked up at the 'no one knows'. She probably, like any medic-nin, would accept a medical challenge.

"You want me to heal him." She stated.

"I can pay well."

Slowly she stood and moved to the tiger. She gently lifted Kimimaro's head so she could look at his face. She gasped as she recognized the lining around his eyes and the dots that showed he was a Kaguya.

"I heard they had all died." She said.

"He is the last." Naruto said simply.

She looked at him side ways.

"You aren't from Mist are you?"

It was suspicion. He quirked his lips.

"No. I am not really from any hidden village, as I have never graduated from the academy."

It was true. He hadn't yet graduated.

"Fine. Follow us to our hotel." Tsunade said evenly gently letting Kimimaro's head go.

Naruto slid the boy off the tiger into his rooms and dismissed him.

"I haven't heard of a tiger contract before." Shizune said shakily.

Naruto shrugged and followed Tsunade and the girl out the door.

.--.

Tsunade stepped from the room, eyes glowing, a smirk on her lips as she started to write down on a clip board immediately.

"It's amazing." She breathed.

Naruto raised a brow and coughed politely.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Oh, he'll live." She said absently.

She smirked again and continued to write notes. Naruto raised a brow. Her assistant, Shizune stepped from the room next looking tired. She saw Tsunade smirking over notes and looked to Naruto.

"The disease was nothing more then his own chakra and bloodline feeding off his own body. He's very strong. His bloodline is advanced beyond even the last prodigy of their clan. He can literally do anything with his bones. Usually there should be a restriction on what he can do to his bones, how large he can make them, how many he can move, and how many he can pull out, because if he removed or moved too many he would of course be missing many in his structure. His structure would weaken and some areas would have no bones. But he seems to be able to instantly grow more bones, like super advanced healing. It is unheard of and absolutely awe-inspiring." She breathed. "The only draw back was to so often use his bones, move his bones, grow bones, and change his bones he was using a lot of energy. Bloodlines do use chakra but not as much as one would think. They actually are a natural thing and just use your own strength and energy. But as his was so powerful it was slowly eating his body to work, and as he can't 'deactivate' this specific bloodline it was slowly destroying him."

Naruto nodded curtly, deep in thought as he pondered thins.

"So how did you fix it?"

"We didn't."

Naruto raised a brow.

"We just healed his body to the peak. He'll slowly wear it out again though. I believe his bloodline grew only a few years ago as it takes time to wear a body down to this degree. So while he was growing in strength with his bloodline he was wearing his body out…. He'll have to have frequent visits with medic-nin now though. All they need to do is heal his body again. It appears the bloodline starts to take energy from lungs first, then his muscle, making him have weaker lungs and get exhausted easier. Simple things for a medic to heal luckily. He also needs to eat healthily and take as many vitamins as he can. He should be fine other wise though."

Naruto nodded, running a few things through his head. Then he glanced to Tsunade. She was busy pouring over notes. He stood finally and moved to the room. He entered to find Kimimaro lying on a bed breathing evenly, but awake. He looked up at Naruto. Naruto moved to the bed and sat down on the edge reaching out to stroke Kimimaro's hair. The boy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine." Came the curt reply.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama." Kimimaro finally whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm causing you to delay your trip. And I've become a burden. I heard them say I would need to visits a doctor often. And I know who that woman is. This must cost a lot."

Naruto stroked the boy's hair softly.

"I have little need for money, so what better way to use it then on a loyal companion?"

The boy just looked out the window.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto allowed him to apologize.

.--.

Tsunade ruffled up Kimimaro's hair smirking. Kimimaro let her do so with an emotionless look.

"You be good kid."

Kimimaro scowled at her. Naruto then stepped forwards and held out a brief case.

"Your payment is in there."

The blonde's eyes lit up as she took it. She opened it and her jaw dropped. Even Kimimaro's eyes widened.

"Holy crap kid. Where did you get this?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged absently.

"While you were working on Kimimaro I got bored and decided to try my luck at gambling. I won the jack pot."

The woman choked on her own spit and snapped the case shut gently putting it in Shizune's hands.

"Good doing business with you." She said with a grin/smirk.

Naruto gave a curt nod.

"I never did get your name though brat." She said.

Naruto just smirked and then Akira was beside them and they were on his back. He sent the woman a mock salute before they were off, her shouts fading behind them.

.--.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Prisoner

Naruto tilted his head just slightly listening as a breeze played with his hair and playfully tugged his clothes. Kimimaro stood a few feet away waiting for him to move. He had seen the blonde stop to listen to something he himself couldn't hear quite often. He didn't ask about it though. It was Naruto's business. After a moment Naruto moved to looked south.

"We're heading to Kumo."

Kimimaro only blinked once. They had been heading towards Wind, so why change direction to go to lightening? He shrugged inwardly a second later and just followed after Naruto with out question.

.--.

Naruto could feel it on the wind. The screams, the hidden secrets, the smell of blood, the image of a leaf band. He frowned thoughtfully, looking over the large village and the set of mountains it was nestled in. He and Kimimaro stepped up to the gate and two tough looking guards looked down at him, hands out. Naruto easily handed his passport over, Kimimaro following his example. The guards looked them over, noting neither were active, or even listed ninja. They handed the passports back and stepped aside.

"Enjoy your stay in Kumo." One said and the two walked past

Naruto gave a wide, very exaggerated, grin, like a child and pulled Kimimaro along like he was brother. The guards didn't give him a second glance. Once in an inn Naruto plopped down on a bed and just sat, concentrating. Kimimaro followed his example and sat in one of the chairs. Suddenly a clone appeared next to Naruto and Kimimaro was surprised. When had he learned Kage bunshin and without hand signs? Naruto saw his look.

"Kyuubi." He said easily.

The bone user knew of the fox. Naruto had told him a few days after he had joined. The clone vanished out the window. Five minutes later it stepped back in with a set of maps. It held them out and Naruto took on, unravelling it. It was a map of the city. Mostly for newcomers. There were no important escape routes of buildings on it, just labelled shopping areas, restaurants, markets, and inns. Naruto could get the general layout of the village though. Naruto studied it then looked out the window.

"Two hours."

Kimimaro just nodded, though he didn't really understand.

.--.

Naruto slid through the stone corridors like a shadow. As anyone came into view he faded away. He soon found the door he wanted. He slid a metal senbon from his sleeve and easily picked the lock. He slid into the room, careful not to shut the door. He found the target chained to a metal table. Blood stained the table and stone floor. Pale skin had rivers of glistening blood rolling over it. He moved to the man and studied the chains. Then he grabbed the chain and ripped them apart with brute force. They snapped apart and he gently scooped the man up. They were gone in a second.

Naruto slid from the room and slid back down the halls. He reached the second room he wished and slid in, gently shutting the door behind him. He set the man on a desk, and moved to the drawers. He riffled through them quickly before just stuffing them in a sealing scroll along with any papers he could find. Two minutes later they were in another room and he was repeating the process. He had just finished sealing the papers when the door clicked shut. He looked up at a huge man with black clothes and wild brown hair. The man smirked at him.

"Did you think you would really get away little boy?" he boomed in amusement.

Naruto looked up at him with his one blue eye. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone, his kunai sliding through the man's throat.

"Did you really think I would exchange words?" He asked the corpse.

Naruto was out of the room with the target in his arms. He soon was clear of the building and was leaping to the wall as he summoned a large number of animals. As they appeared by him on the wall he threw his arms out.

"Scatter and engage! Return home if they get close to injuring or killing you!"

The animals scattered. Akira stayed by them though and Naruto swung on. Kimimaro leapt over the dead guards and also swung onto the tiger before they were off into the night, heading for the closest forest to get out of the mountains. As they got a good distance away Naruto put his hands in a sign. Behind them the building he had been in blew up in flames and screams rang out. He gave a howl and ten wolves and a few other animals responded making the screams gain volume.

.--.

.--.

"Won't say anything. Won't say anything. Won't say anything." He mumbled as he came into consciousness.

It was his mantra. He wouldn't stop it till he died or was rescued. More then ninety percent chance of the former. So he would repeat it till the end. He didn't know how long he had been captured for, but for all the torture he would not break. Never. He couldn't, _wouldn't_. He had to keep any and every secret to himself. He wouldn't even tell _them_ his name. _Them_ being the kumo-nin. They had captured him for information. He would never give it to them. But he knew he would have to open his eyes soon, to see if he was in the cell or the torture room.

When Hayate Gekko opened his eyes he was stopped –stunnedshockedbewildered- by the sight of a moon and stars. He could feel cool grass beneath his body and heat emitting from beside him. He could hear soft mutters notifying him he had company but all he cared for was the view of the night sky. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen it. He inhaled the fresh air deeply, not caring about the pain in his sides. The air didn't reek of blood. He could only lay there and bask in the peace.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his side. He tilted his head to catch sight of a long golden braid with scattered beads entwined in it, a black eye patch, a lone icy blue eye, and whisker marks. His breath caught as he noticed the lean structure of the teen and the beauty he showed. Then he recognized him and for a second time his breath caught. The Kyuubi jinchuriki. What was he doing here? He attempted to open his mouth and talk but a dull rasp emitted. He had screamed it horse and only got his mantra out by pure will, his voice failed him now.

The boy looked to him and a blue clashed with his own eyes. Then the boy gave a small smile, barely an upturning of lips. He reached for Hayate's hands and Hayate could only let the boy pick up his limp arms. Metal shackles encased his wrist and small pieces of broken chain hung from them. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto if he wasn't mistaken, took the edge of the metal in his hand and tore. Hayate could only stare as the metal shattered and fell from his wrist. The boy repeated the process with his arms and legs.

Uzumaki then vanished from view a moment only to return with what looked like a pot of water and some cloth. He ever so gently washed Hayate's bloody torn wrists, so gently Hayate almost cried. All his body could remember was the cruelty of interrogation. For a moment the idea of genjutsu fluttered through his mind, but then he realized even they wouldn't use a genjutsu with Uzumaki rescuing him.

As the teen finished his wrists he wrapped them in white bandages, then proceeded to wash and rewrap all his other injuries. Hayate lay silent, letting the teen clean his wounds. When the teen finished he helped Hayate sit up propping him against a tree they were close by. Hayate could now see they were in a small clearing. The heat he had felt earlier emitted from a small fire. He was surprised to see another teen in the clearing. This teen looked to be about fourteen with bone white hair, pale skin, eerie green eyes, and some red markings.

He could swear he recognized the markings but his tortured, starved, beaten body couldn't care less about the boy, only the cup Uzumaki had held up to him. He awkwardly grabbed it with torn stiff hands and looked at the watered soup inside. He forced himself to drink it slowly, revelling the taste, not caring that it burnt his mouth and throat on the way down. When he finished Uzumaki looked about to give him more then pulled back. Hayate knew, even though he was hungry, that his stomach couldn't take more. Instead the boy handed him a flask of water. He drank deeply. He relaxed into the tree and the blonde draped a warm cloak around him.

"Rest Hayate. The wind has whispered your sufferings. You need to rest."

Hayate didn't even have time to question him as he felt his eyes close and the sense of awareness ebb away.

.--.

When Hayate woke next he felt soft velvety fur beneath his fingers. He also swayed with the fur giving him the feeling they were moving. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring down at white fur striped with black. His breath hitched as he looked at the large tiger he sat on. Said tiger was leaping through the trees as swiftly as any ninja, and with the balance of any ninja. He spotted small hands in front of him and followed arms that wrapped around his waist in order to keep him on. He felt soft breath press again his neck and twisted slightly to meet the eye of Uzumaki. The boy gave him a studying look. Then he looked forwards again.

"We will be in Konoha in a few days. Rest."

Hayate felt his conscious fleeing again and sank into painless oblivion.

.--.

.--.

Naruto gazed at the large gates as Akira slunk up to them gracefully. Kimimaro walked beside them, and Hayate lay in his arms dead to the world. As they reached the gates the two chunnin guards stared at him with dropped jaws and large eyes. They just stepped past the guards. They no doubt recognized Hayate and him, and would allow Kimimaro to pass with them. The tiger probably startled them though. Naruto nudged Akira and they were off across the roofs, a blur. When they arrived at the Hokage's office they slipped in the large doors and the Hokage looked up at them. His eyes widened and he just stared. Naruto slid off of Akira and Kimimaro grabbed Hayate at his signal. Naruto waited for the Hokage to speak and idly straightened the spear on his back. He had wanted it ready in case he couldn't summon it in time, just in case kumo-nin caught up. Finally the Hokage snapped his mouth shut.

"Naruto." He breathed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I've returned like promised from my…'vacation'. I met Kimimaro here on my journey and he has sworn loyalty to me. We rescued Hayate from a Kumo interrogation room. I've healed him as best as I could and he is fine for now, but you should get a doctor to look after him."

The Hokage stared for a second. Then he waved a hand. An ANBU leapt from the shadows and grabbed Hayate before leaping outside towards the hospital. The Hokage eyed Akira as he moved around his desk. Naruto caught the look.

"This is Akira. He's my partner, he comes from the Forest of Death."

The Hokage nodded to the tiger, whom in turn did a half-bow.

"And Kimimaro was it?" the Hokage asked. "Are you from the Kaguya clan?"

Kimimaro sent Naruto a glance then nodded.

"And you've sworn loyalty to Naruto?"

"I shall serve him till I die."

The Hokage nodded then walked up to Naruto smiling. He embraced the blonde.

"It is good to see you again Naruto.

"You too jiji." Naruto said with half a smile.

The Hokage smiled and moved back to his desk. He pulled out a few sheets and quickly began filling them in. When he was finished he grinned up at them.

"These forms will put you back in the academy and allow Kimimaro to stay with you. He won't be listed as a Konoha ninja though as the council will then either make him star his own clan, against his will even, or send him on suicide missions. He is now a vassal to the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto raised a brow.

"Uzumaki clan."

"While you were away the council tried everything to make you a missing-nin. I finally stated that since you were Kushina's son, you had her bloodline, and you were named an Uzumaki, you could be considered the head of the clan. Congratulations. You now have clan protection laws, more freedom, a seat on the council, and the right to have loyal vassals that are not a part of Konoha."

Naruto gave a deep smirk as he thought of the possibilities.

"Oh, and for rescuing one of out Jonin, who is also the last of the Kenjutsu masters, and the last of the Hayate clan, I believe you deserve a bonus pay."

Naruto's smirk settled into half a smirk half a smile before he bowed to the Hokage and led Kimimaro out the door as Akira vanished a plume of smoke.

.--.

Kimimaro gazed up at the large tower in surprise and at the large twisted trees surrounding it.

"This is the place?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. Kimimaro shrugged inwardly. It was very different from the dark cell he had lived in, in the Kaguya clan.

"Pick any room and feel free to look around. I'm going to make some dinner."

Kimimaro obviously chose a room right next to Naruto's.

.--.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Graduate

Naruto hummed an eerie tune to himself as he pulled the last weed from the garden. He had finally worked them up to their glory again. Most of the vegetables that had been able to had come back every years, and the flowers had spread like weeds. Even if a year and a half had passed nothing much besides the garden had changed. He smiled slightly at the large potato plants. They had spread well. The flowers had spread through his entire fenced of lawn. Though he had regretfully had to move them from the entrance of the yard so the hopeful-chunnin who stayed and used the tower wouldn't destroy them.

When he had arrived his whole yard had looked like a magical garden. The forest of death was as dangerous and creepy as ever, but once you passed his fence it was a bright bloom of colors. It had looked magical. Leafy vines had grown over the wooden fence, making it look like an eight foot tall wall of leaves and vines. He loved it. More vines had also spread up the tower as he had planted a whole bunch around the base with the same idea in mind. With a warm climate for a year and a half they had covered the first floor and where moving onto the second. He had had to clear the window areas though, and the door areas.

Most of the place had been quite dusty also. A small breeze and open windows had fixed that problem though. He had also made a bunch of clones to wash things and sweep. Then another batch of clones had started to clean out the onsen. Only the arena, the few guest rooms on the first floor, and the one lounge/camera room all used in the chunnin exam had been relatively clean. Naruto couldn't help but feel a small breeze of joy in his mind and heart as he looked over _his_ garden, _his_ tower, _his_ forest, _his_ home. Home. He loved it.

.--.

Naruto gazed at the class watching him warily. His golden hair was pulled in a messy braid with beads made of silver and glass tied in, even a raven feather tucked in with the beads. His black eye patch was lined with an icy blue that matched his lone eye. He now wore plain black shorts, wooden geta sandals, his long black coat which also had icy blue feathers designs lining the bottom trim, and a spandex black shirt with wisps of icy blue through it like ice, under the coat (Urahara's outfit from bleach but without the hat). Lastly he wore a necklace around his neck. It was some plain string holding small wooden carved beads to look like feathers and fangs. In his left ear a wolf fang hung from silver wire.

He had thinned out a bit more, his body becoming lither. All his muscles were lean but powerful. He was still slightly fort for his age, but he looked older in body and face. Not fourteen and a half. His eyes gave the appearance of a hardened shinobi and his movement was fluid and dangerous. Adorning each cheek were three whisker like marks, black and elegant in design. His skin was a healthy tone; not pale but not overly tan. All in all he made a beautiful and imposing figure. The kind that attracted attention, but could hide in plain sight. He also gave off a dangerous and feral look. None of the academy kids, and many others, wouldn't mess with him.

He greeted the class with a curt nod then moved to sit by Hyuuga Hinata as Iruka welcomed him back to the class. As he sat by the shy girl in the last row he let his coat slip from his shoulders onto the back of the chair. He heard Hinata give an eep and turn red as she gazed at him. You could see all his muscles through the spandex shirt, but that wasn't what caught most eyes. What caught most eyes were the tattoos on his left arm. They wound around his arm in tight coils all the way to his shoulder. Then on his right wrist was a band of intricate seals. It was about three inches thick and done in black and red ink like the other ones. Naruto sent glares at any who stared long. No one was brave enough to ask about the tattoos or where he'd been.

.--.

Naruto watched the girl over folded hands. She was a nervous little thing, always either fidgeting or staying so still you forgot about her. She was shy and timid too, never meeting anyone's eyes and stuttering when spoken to. She was the exact opposite of any Hyuuga he had ever met. But that's what caught his eye. She was different. He watched as the rest of the class streamed out to meet their parents after a day of school. Hinata just hurried off towards her home, no one meeting with her. Within a few second he was walking beside her. She gave a startled eep and blushed lightly, pausing and pushing her fingers together.

"C-can I help you N-Naruto?" she asked.

He smirked just slightly. Few called him Naruto. Kids in the class called him dobe and teachers called him Uzumaki. Hinata was braver then she knew. He didn't reply though, just held out a small piece of paper. It had a name and an address.

"If you want to be strong…"

He left it hanging. She took the paper after barely a second of hesitation. She gazed at it in surprise.

"Morino Ibiki." She read. "H-he sounds familiar."

Naruto just gave a smirk then vanished towards his forest.

.--.

.--.

Ibiki stared down at the girl in surprise. The small Hyuuga heiress had walked up to him a minute ago and asked for training. Now she was looking down and twiddling her fingers. He wondered where the hell she had got the courage to ask. And why him? Why not ask another Kunoichi to train her? When he had asked she had told him Uzumaki had told her to ask him. Why the hell did the gaki tell her to ask _him_? He knew the gaki liked to watch his torturing techniques but telling a girl to come to him specifically for training? The Hyuuga heiress at that. There was a moment of silence. Then Ibiki gave a terrifying grin as he chuckled and rubbed his hands together in glee. He'd have to thank the brat for the apprentice.

.--.

.--.

Naruto watched as the months passed. He spent most of the time in his tower with Kimimaro training, gardening, or studying. The days he spent at the academy he did practically nothing. He just showed up so he had the minimum day requirement to pass. He didn't do much work though, only enough to pass. He hated it when the other kids showed off, especially the Uchiha. Ninja were all about deception. That meant never showing others what you could do. Sadly few academy students understood. Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and he were the only one to keep low profiles. Hinata had mostly done it out of shyness, but now she did it more out of knowledge.

Training with Ibiki had been the right idea for her. In the six months she had had the nervousness and shyness beaten out of her with training. You could see the improvements, visibly. She now sat straighter, prouder. She also talked without stuttering, though she was still quiet. She didn't blush as often and would actually step forwards to do things once in a while. You could also see the way the head interrogator influenced her by her new clothes. She had nearly given everyone heart attacks when she had changed. She had even shocked her father into silence. Naruto had watched that from his spying points.

She now wore he long hair in a braid like his but tied with a metal clasp that had spikes on it. She wore black shorts that reached her knees and were scattered with pockets. She also wore a tight purple tank top over a long sleeve fishnet shirt, both showing off her large breasts. She wore black combat boots with steel tipped toes. She also had a long black trench coat on with a purple swirling flower on the back. Around her neck she wore a deep purple choker with a claw hanging from it.

After the first few months of her training with Ibiki Naruto had led her into the forest of death and left her. She had had to fight her way out. When she had emerged she had been covered in dirt, blood, and bruises. She had come out though with a huge deep purple almost black panther by her side. Naruto had told her sometimes the animals in the forest chose human partners. She had almost attacked him for abandoning her but then she glared at him and nodded. He had then sat her down and put a panther tattoo on her arm made of ink, her blood, and some of the panther's blood. It was the same as his summoning tattoos, but could only summon that one panther. The tattoo also looked more striking then his symbols but she had only one on a larger space while he had an arm full. They didn't talk often but were 'allies' which was good enough for Naruto.

.--.

Naruto watched the class with a blank eye as he waited patiently in the shadows of the back seats. Shino hid in the front corner by the door by himself. Hinata hid on the opposite side of Sasuke by the window. Shikamaru hid right in the middle of class snoring on his desk. Maybe hiding wasn't the best word, it was more of being guarded, or being unseen. Even though they all sat in an open lit classroom few would notice them. They had positioned themselves like that on purpose. Where best to hide then in plain sight? Naruto hated too much attention and most of the class knew that from his glares. They just ignored him though, to wary of him to pay attention to him. He liked it that way. All his musing was interrupted by Iruka as the teacher stepped into the room. As the class settled down Iruka smiled at them, Mizuki smiling beside him.

"Today is the final exam."

Kids cheered at this.

"Calm down. We'll begin the day off with a written test. It's worth twenty percent of you mark."

Kids groaned and settled down as Iruka and Mizuki passed the tests out. When Naruto got his he calmly filled out the odd one, purposely not getting any higher then a passing grade. The second part of the exam was weapon throwing. It was also worth twenty percent. Naruto took a hundred percent on this along with Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino. The third part was the taijutsu. Naruto did just enough to get a passing mark, showing off the academy style basics in a battle against Iruka. The fourth and final part of the test was the academy jutsus.

Naruto stood in front of the pair, in a room separate from the class, watching both with guarded eyes. Mizuki and Iruka were tallying his other marks to figure out how much he had to do to pass. The three jutsus were worth forty percent together while the others only equalled twenty percent each. It used to be you had to know them to pass but some people couldn't use chakra (Rock Lee) and they had had to change the test. Iruka finally smiled up at him.

"You need to get at least two down masterfully or all three adequately."

Naruto gave a sharp nod and put his hands together. A moment later he had switched with a chair. After that he put his hands together and in a cloud of smoke he was a naked girl with small clouds around her privates. Iruka and Mizuki both held their noses as they gawked.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto raised his brow.

"It is a henge." He pointed out.

Iruka worked his jaw before sighing.

"You are correct. Bunshin?"

"I can't make the bunshin."

Iruka shrugged. He had passed. He tossed Naruto a black Konoha headband. Mizuki sneered though.

"That henge was very inappropriate and he can't do the simplest bunshin! He failed!"

"Now Mizuki, it was acceptable and we said he only had to pass two."

"Well I won't let the demon pass! Even if I have to kill him to stop him."

He leapt at Naruto a sneer on his lips and a kunai in hand. As he reached Naruto, prepared to slit his throat Naruto moved. In a movement to fast for either to see Naruto's hand erupted through Mizuki's chest ripping his heart out the other side and splattering the area with blood. Naruto jerked his hand out and let the corpse drop, crushing the still beating heart in his hand. Blood drenched his arm and the edge of his black coat. Iruka turned a bit pale and clenched his eyes shut.

Naruto knew the man had become a teacher to avoid killing so he calmly walked over to the man and grabbed his arm with the non-bloody hand. He led the man out of the room and led him to his desk. The kids in the class had gone absolutely silent at the sight of a blood drenched arms, and bloody footprints. Iruka collapsed in his seat and took calming breaths. Naruto just moved to the window and drew some of his own blood across a seal on his arm. A large raven appeared in a burst of smoke and took off for the Hokage tower. Naruto had told the old man he would send a raven whenever anyone died by his hand, unless on a mission.

Five minutes later an ANBU came to retrieve the body and Naruto's report. Iruka also gave his report. The masked man grabbed the body and was gone. The raven who had led him here gave Naruto a caw and vanished in a plume of smoke. When he was gone the testing started again. As Naruto sat down everyone scooted away giving him as much room as possible. He hadn't bothered to wash the blood off his arm.

.--.

"Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-"

Iruka was cut off by a cheer from Haruno.

"And Uzumaki Naruto. You're under Hatake Kakashi."

Haruno quieted instantly and everyone sent her pitying looks. Sasuke sent Naruto a smirk that said 'I'm better then you so you'd better not pull me down'. He hated the Uchiha. Arrogant, boastful, show-off. No sense of secrecy or modesty. He didn't even think there was someone out there better then him. Fool.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata under Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma. Congratulations."

Kids instantly burst into cheers. Naruto gave an amused smirk. They weren't even aware that by tomorrow only three teams would be left while the rest would be either sent back to the academy or pulled from the program. Didn't they notice there were never more then three rookie gennin teams, sometimes even less. Take last year for example, only one gennin team. They were in for a disappointed-shock.

.--.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Team Seven

Naruto gazed at their teacher with a studying look. The man just eye smiled at them. Sakura had yelled at him to introduce himself before they did.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like and dislike many things. I have many hobbies. As for dreams……Your turn Pinky."

Sakura twitched. Naruto smirked slightly. 'Finally someone who understands secrecy.' Naruto thought.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like… I dislike Ino-pig! My hobbies are… My dreams are…"

With each pause she glanced at Sasuke and blushed.

"You next sunshine." Kakashi said waving absently to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like training. I dislike most things. My hobbies are training. My ambition, not dream, it to kill a certain man." He said with venom.

Kakashi gave a sigh and Naruto noticed his eye swivel to meet his own.

"You next wild-boy."

Naruto raised a single elegant eyebrow.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a pause as if they were waiting for more. Kakashi gave him an eye smile and proceeded to shock the other two. Naruto just idly listened to the speech on survival training and failing the gennin test.

.--.

Naruto gazed at the small bell, the string wound around his fingers. He gently jolted it making a tingling sound release through the air. It had been easy. He had summoned a small fox to go grab it. The fox had snuck up on Kakashi as he was fighting Sasuke, snatched the bells and returned them to Naruto. Naruto had stuffed on in his pocket but held the other one. The soft silver bell swayed in the wind and Naruto felt the breeze around him tug gently at his skin.

'_Play. Play with me.' _It giggled softly to his ears alone.

He gazed at the sky through half lidded eyes and threw a hand full of leaves in the air. The breeze picked them up and spun them in a circle giving the wind equivalent to a laugh. Wind was so easily amused. A moment later it dropped the leaves to tell him someone was coming. Seconds later Kakashi stood on the branch looking down at him from five feet away. Naruto idly swung his left leg as it hung over the branch. He gazed at their sensei through a half lidded blue eye. Kakashi glanced at the small bell Naruto bounced on a finger.

"Good job."

Naruto didn't say anything just listened to the whispers in his ear. Wind loved to carry things; whispers, smells, anything. It loved gossip. The peace was ruined as a barrage of knives whistled through the air. Then a barrage of knives interrupted him as Kakashi leapt away. Sasuke landed in the man's place sending Naruto a glare. The boy's widened upon seeing the

A moment later Sasuke stood on the branch Kakashi had just stood in between some kunai. The boy sent him a glare. Then his eyes widened when he spotted the bell. He sneered.

"Give me the bell."

Naruto look at him and raised the bell as if to inspect it. Then he vanished with the wind, a small smile on his face.

.--.

Naruto sat on one of the three stumps cross legged as Sakura was tied to the middle one. Sasuke was sitting on the grass eating his own lunch. Naruto ignored his own, shoving it in front of Sakura as he sliced her ropes with a thrown kunai. He ignored them in favour of watching the small centipede skitter across his hand. He had a few huge ones he could summon. You could find any number of animals in the forest of death, all grown to huge sizes, or more intelligent or sneaky then normal. It was like an animal reserve as you couldn't really kill the animals in there and there were rare ones.

He would have to show Shino some of his butterflies sometimes. There were two main butterfly species in his forest. Some the size of his hand, considered small, that had brilliant designs on their wings, though mixed well enough to act as camouflage. The other ones were huge, about as long as his arm at least. They were mixtures of blacks, reds, purples, greens, and blues. Some one color, some a mixture of all. They looked stunning when they burst into flight, usually staying in groups of ten at the minimum. They never left his forest though and stayed well out of sight so few ever saw them. Naruto idly listened as Kakashi returned and went on about teamwork and congratulated him on passing the team. He just set the centipede down and ignoring the cheers of Sakura and the smirk of Sasuke, sent a small breeze to find Shino. The boy would no doubt like to see his butterflies, and like any creature in his forest, he could summon them.

.--.

Naruto idly leaned into the hands that braided his hair. Kimimaro behind him did it gently and it made Naruto close his eyes softly, relaxing. Naruto inhaled the familiar scent of flowers that drifted through the open windows and pictures the gardens full of flowers. He loved gardening. His eye opened reluctantly as Kimimaro finished his braid. He stood and glanced at the clock. Eleven. Kakashi had said to meet at eight. Naruto had sent two clones at nine. One would hide, then dispel itself when Kakashi arrived. The clone had dispelled an hour ago. He would have to meet up before his second clone was dispelled. Kimimaro followed him out the door but only waved him off as he vanished into the trees. The Kaguya hadn't been very happy realizing he couldn't tail Naruto all the time but had accepted it.

.--.

Naruto watched the sun set as he stood on the balcony of the top floor. As the sun set it lit the sky on fire with reds and oranges. He watched until it vanished from sight before moving back downstairs to the third floor (Seven floors in the tower, getting smaller with every floor) to the living room. As he reached it he curled up on the mass of pillows and blankets on the floor Kimimaro joining him a moment later. His birthday was spent with only himself and Kimimaro. The TV had been changed to a movie and Naruto curled up like a small animal on the pile of pillows and blankets, resting his head in Kimimaro's lap. The white haired boy stroked his hair as the movie started. He felt like a child for just a few moments as he lay there. His eye throbbed slightly and he pressed the heel of his hand to the empty socket. He felt like the damaged child once again and he needed comfort.

.--.

.--.

Sakura huffed in annoyance.

"Where is Naruto!?" She finally yelled hoping to her feet.

Sasuke sneered and Kakashi just eye smiled.

"I have no idea."

She sent him a filthy look.

"Can we go get him then?! You were late and he's even later! I don't want to spend my time sitting here!" She yelled.

"We can't go get him." Kakashi shrugged flipping a page in his book.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, interest peaked.

"You wouldn't get into his house alive."

Sasuke snorted.

"As if the dobe would keep me out."

Kakashi sent him a flat look. 'The kid still thinks Uzumaki is a dobe?' He wondered.

"Why not Kakashi?" Sakura asked instead.

"He had some guard animals." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"They're vicious. Tore apart some other people once."

That ended the subject. Finally, after another few minutes, a boy appeared walking towards them. Said boy had light green eyes, white hair, red markings, and wore a set of black pants with a deep purple kimono top, which hung open, tied at his waist with a deep blue sash. Kakashi slid his book away as he recognized the Kaguya. Everyone had been shocked when Uzumaki had returned to Konoha with the last Kaguya as his loyal vassal. The council had tried to get the Kaguya to join Konoha's ranks and breed his bloodline but the teen refused, and as he was under Naruto's protection there was little they could do. They had tired to order Uzumaki to make the teen do so but the blonde had laughed in their faces. They couldn't do anything and Uzumaki gained a loyal follower not apart of Konoha exactly.

"Hatake." The teen greeted bowing his head slightly.

"Who are you?" Sasuke sneered before Kakashi could respond.

Kaguya looked down his nose at the boy then turned to Kakashi,

"I'm Kaguya Kimimaro."

"You're the Kaguya!?" Sakura squeaked.

The bookworm would surely know of the war loving clan.

"Hai."

She gazed at him with respect and awe. Sasuke snorted.

"I have come to inform you that Naruto-sama is busy on a project and shall not be able to meet for a few days at most."

Kakashi gave a nod.

"Naruto-sama?" Sakura asked before bursting out into giggles.

"You're Naruto's vassal." Sasuke sneered in distaste.

It wasn't a surprise he knew. Almost all of Konoha did. They also knew not to insult Naruto in front of the teen.

"Hai." The teen answered.

"You should ditch the dobe and be a vassal to me." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Kakashi sighed. Sometimes Sasuke made himself look like such a moron. It was nerve grating at times. Suddenly there was a bone knife at Sasuke's throat. Everyone froze.

"Never call Naruto-sama that in front of me again." The boy whispered menacingly.

Sasuke gave a jerk nod. The knife sunk back into pale flesh and Kimimaro straightened. The teen strode of again.

"Sasuke, think before you speak next time. People like that are insanely loyal and can be a bit odd." Kakashi said before pulling his book out again.

.--.

.--.

The cat in his arms purred softly enjoying his petting. The orange cat was perfectly fine being carried back o the Hokage's tower in the blonde's arm. It could feel the bond the boy shared with animals and understood he wouldn't hurt him, but pet him. As they arrived the Daimyo's wife scooped the cat up cooing over it and hugging it to death. Naruto just watched before turning to the Hokage.

"Next mission." He said.

"Where's the rest of team seven?"

"…Still looking for Tora."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

.--.

End Of Chapter 9.


	10. C rank

Naruto gazed at the Hokage and the Hokage stare back. Neither blinked or moved their stare. After five minutes the watchers began to wonder what they were doing with their stare down. Finally the Hokage blinked. He huffed.

"Fine, you win, I'll give you a C-rank."

"Just Like That!?" Sakura yelled in disbelief.

"He did beat me in a staring contest." The Hokage said as if that answered everything.

Most sweat-dropped. Sarutobi held out a scroll and Kakashi took it.

"Your job will be to escort a bridge builder to wave and protect him from bandits as he finishes his bridge."

They nodded and the Hokage nodded to a guard who let a man in. Said man looked at them.

"I pay good money and I get a bunch of fifteen year old kids?" He scowled. "An emo boy with a funny hair style, a girl with _pink_ hair and a huge forehead, and a wild looking kid?"

Naruto gave him a flat stare and moved to the window, hoping onto the still.

"Meet at the gate in two hours Naruto." Kakashi said absently as he held Sakura back from murdering the old man.

Naruto gave curt nod before he was gone.

.--.

Naruto watched as Sasuke dealt with the one brother with a few flashy flips. The second leapt for him and before anyone could so much as gasp he had summoned his spear from the tattoo band around his arm. It slid into his hand quickly and sliced through the air. A moment later the brother's head was on the ground ten feet from his body. Tazuna rushed to the bush and threw up as the blood splattered everywhere. Sakura looked a bit green also. Sasuke was even staring. Kakashi reappeared in front of the last brother who was staring at his brother's corpse in a numb silence.

"Good job Naruto."

The others seemed shocked he had congratulated Naruto. But that was the way of shinobi; assassination. He dragged the other brother off to interrogate and Naruto knew when he returned the second would be dead.

.--.

Naruto watched the fight with calm eyes. He could see the two were evenly matched, almost perfectly evenly matched. The others thought Zabuza was a demon for how cruel he acted and the kills on his name but they didn't realize Kakashi could be just as cruel and had even more kills on his name. Sometimes being naïve was a wonderful feeling, like looking through rose-colored glass, seeing the world just as you wanted, seeing it in black and white, seeing yourself on the good side. He watched them silently cheer Kakashi on and gave a loathing smirk. Of course they wanted Kakashi to win; he was the good guy. Zabuza was evil. So innocent.

Naruto, for a brief second, thought about helping Zabuza win just to show the world didn't work the way they wanted it to. But then he discarded the idea. He may not be loyal to Konoha, but he was loyal to Sarutobi-jiji. So as Kakashi was trapped he stepped forwards. At the same time Sasuke and Sakura looked unsure of fighting or running. As Naruto stepped forwards though Sasuke shook his head and launched at Zabuza, hands flying through signs. A fireball leapt from his mouth. Zabuza just laughed using one hand sign to make a small water wall that cancelled fire out. Sasuke frowned.

A moment later a water clone had thrown him back. He hit the ground hard, loosing his air. Naruto looked at the gasping boy blankly then turned to Zabuza. Kakashi had quieted as he met his eyes. Naruto stepped forwards softly moving at an even pace till he reached the edge of the water. Zabuza looked to Kakashi as he hadn't yelled at Naruto to run like he had when Sasuke attacked.

"Not going to tell the gaki to run like the other?" The man snorted. "Looks like he doesn't care for your health as much as he does the other kid gaki."

Naruto ignored the words knowing the real reason Kakashi had shut up. He knew Naruto could do something. Naruto slid the sleeve of his coat up showing his left tattooed arm. Zabuza paused to stare a moment. Naruto bit his finger and followed the small symbols with his eyes. When he reached the one he wanted he smeared blood on it, mentally counting how many he wanted. A puff of smoke five huge fish appeared in the air, dropping into the lake. They were each as big as a sheep and had huge, sharp teeth. They looked like giant piranhas. Everyone stared at them a moment.

"Kill him." Naruto said simply.

They were gone under the water a second later. Zabuza snarled watching the water patiently. A moment later they leapt out of the water at him. He snarled and pulled his arm from the water prison, leaping back.

.--.

.--.

Kakashi hit the water and was immediately sucked under. He struggled to get out and found himself loosing strength quickly. He was trying to reserve his strength and chakra to fight of Zabuza but it wasn't helping now. Suddenly something hit his back and jerked him. Something had hooked onto his thick vest and was pulling him back, none too gently. For a moment his blood ran cold. Naruto had only said 'kill him'. But who had he been referring to? He struggled a moment as he was jerkily dragged through the water. What if one of those fish had come for him and his thick vest was all that had stopped it.

Suddenly something grabbed his collar and he was dragged upwards. He gasped for breath as he breached the surface and was dragged onto land. Naruto stared down at him blankly. The fish that had dragged Kakashi along swam off towards the other fish Zabuza was fighting. Three seemed to have dismissed themselves already before being killed. Zabuza wasn't unscathed though. His one leg was bleeding heavily along with his left arm and his side. Kakashi coughed up some water and tried to move away from Naruto slightly. He still couldn't figure the boy out. He didn't seem loyal to the villager but fought for it. So he was loyal to someone inside. Kakashi was betting the Hokage. But that still might not stop Naruto from turning on them in an instant.

.--.

.--.

Zabuza snarled and swung at a fish. The thing vanished in a puff of smoke just as his sword came with in an inch of killing. They were summons but he hadn't heard of a fish summoning. He looked up at the enemy as the last fish vanished. He had seen Kakashi struggle violently against the fish as if he thought his own team-mate would sick them on him. Even now as he lay on the ground at the blonde's feet he was trying to shift away. The boy; Kakashi was afraid of him in his weakened state. Or at least wary. It said the boy wasn't completely loyal to his village or despised Kakashi. Zabuza didn't know if this was good of bad. He watched cautiously as Kakashi dragged himself to his knees. The blonde was a wild card.

Suddenly the boy was only a few feet away fist raised. Zabuza's eyes widened at his speed. The fist collided with his chest a moment later and he was blown back by a vicious force. He could wind slice through his skin and his eyes widened. The boy had a wind affinity. Not good. He grit his teeth as he hit a tree, hard. He could barely stand. Just as he saw the boy about to move there was a sharp pain in his neck, and he collapsed into darkness.

.--.

.--.

Naruto set Kakashi down on the futon laid out for him and covered him with a blanket. He suffered from chakra depletion. Naruto left him and returned to the living room downstairs. He sat at the table next to Tazuna and thanked Tsunami as she handed him a bowl of rice. He was just about to a bite when the door to the house swung open Immediately Sakura, Sasuke, and he had kunai in their hands. Naruto put his kunai away as he saw a panting Kimimaro in the doorway. The white haired boy quickly stepped over to Naruto and bowed.

"Hokage-sama got Kakashi's message that you were attacked by the demon brothers and I came straight away, Naruto-sama."

Naruto gave a small nod.

"Sit please Kimimaro."

The Kaguya sat down beside Naruto.

"This is Kimimaro." Naruto introduced. "Kimimaro, this is Tazuna, our client, his daughter Tsunami, his grandson Inari, and my team."

Kimimaro bowed his head in greeting. Naruto noticed he was short of breath and knew he had come as fast as he could. A good two days run. Naruto silently handed over his bowl of rice to the teen.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Eat. Then rest. Kakashi is sleeping and it is late so there is nothing we need to do."

The boy nodded curtly. Naruto sighed inaudibly and ignored the glances their way.

.--.

End Of Chapter 10.


	11. Attacking Gato

Naruto let his fingers drag through the feathers, allowing himself a moment of peace, tuning out noises his team made. Kimimaro stayed crouched beside him, both hidden by the leaves of the tall tree. Kakashi sat below them reading his book as Sakura and Sasuke ran up the tree. Sasuke hadn't yet reached the top. Kakashi was making Sakura turn up and down too grow her reserves. Naruto was free to do as he wished. He just stroked the small robin in his lap which had curled up on his lap, resting from flight and basking in Naruto's presence.

Finally he spotted what he was waiting for. It was in the form of a raven. The raven swooped to him immediately, landing on his outstretched arm. He took the large roll of paper from its talons and opened them. The raven hoped to his shoulder and pecked at an area on the map. Ravens were intelligent creatures and this one lived in the forest of death forcing it to be trickier, sneakier, smarter, to survive. Besides that just being in Naruto's presence long seemed to make animals smarter. Maybe his bond with them, from his mother's bloodline, allowed them to think more human.

He and Kyuubi had finally learned to the extent his mother's bloodline had passed onto him. He could command almost any animal. Animals understood him very well. Animals could be changed in his presence, becoming smarter, growing larger, or becoming better fighters. He shook the thoughts to the side and stroked the raven before dismissing it. He pulled a pen from on of the inside pockets of his coat and circled the area the raven had pointed to him.

Slowly five more ravens appeared all bringing various things as proof they had found something interesting. One brought a small throwing knife, another brought another map and one even brought an expensive looking slipper. All the ravens pointed to various places on his map also and he circled them. When the last raven was dismissed Naruto dropped to the ground of the clearing, Kimimaro following, and the robbing flying back to the tree.

The others paused to give him a look before training and reading again. Naruto just set the map down unrolled and pulled his sleeves up biting his thumb. His team paused again to watch as he swiped blood over a symbol. Ten various puffs of smoke appeared each clearing to show various animals. A vixen the size of a large dog, a smaller fox the size of a cat, a snake as large as his arm, a snake the size of him, a snake the size of Kakashi, a regular size black-backed jackal, a coyote the size of a wolf, a black bear, a wild boar, and a bobcat. It was odd to see all in once place but the forest of death held animals from all over. Naruto pulled a bloody bandage from his sleeve.

"Try and find the man this blood belongs to. Don't allow him to see you but tail him after sending at least one of you back with his position. He may be at any of these places on the map." Naruto said softly.

The animals from the Canidae family stepped forwards first sniffing the bandages and hovering over the map before barking and taking off. The others slowly came forwards doing the same. Naruto had got the bandage when he had checked Zabuza's pulse after the hunter appeared. He knew the man hadn't been dead because of his senses but he had decided to play along. As the last animals vanished into the undergrowth Naruto rolled the map up and tucked it up his sleeves. She straightened to find his team staring at him.

"Wow. I didn't know the Forest of Death had such a variety." Kakashi said.

"All of the regular animals avoid humans because they know only ninja enter and ninja are dangerous. The larger ones don't usually bother with humans either except the stupider ones. Besides that I brought a few back when I returned from my 'vacation'."

Kakashi gave an understanding nod. Sasuke stepped forwards frowning.

"Where did you get the summoning contract that allows you to summon all animals?"

"It's not a contract."

"You mean you've got all those animals to just agree to be summoned?" Sakura asked. "But that means they all have to have given you blood and allowed you to give them small traces of chakra. Summoning just single animals without a contract is also a Seal-master technique."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto tilting his head. Naruto pulled his coat down slightly to show the back of his shoulder. A tattoo for 'Seal' was there. Kakashi gave him a startled look. Naruto was one of the few seal masters alive. One of three. The others barely counted as masters also. Naruto had learned some long forgotten seal thing from Kyuubi. He was probably the most fluent with seals in hundreds of years. He prided himself with the fact it had only taken him six years to reach that level also. Shadow clones had helped a lot with that.

"Teach me how to summon animals and show me this forest you got the animals from." Sasuke said demandingly.

Naruto stared at him as if he were insane. As if he'd let the boy into _his_ forest. He had only barely agreed to let the Chunin exams take place in it (and that was when Sarutobi had begged for a few weeks) so he wasn't just going to let Sasuke waltz in and try to take his animals. Naruto just turned on his heel and walked off allowing Kakashi to deal with the Uchiha.

.--.

Naruto circled the small area on his map and studied the rest of it. So far neither Zabuza or his apprentice were at any of Gato's bases. Seems they were smart enough not to stay with the man. Naruto was unsure of where else he could be though. He frowned in thought as he turned to Kimimaro. Kakashi was idly reading across from them, leaning against the wall. Sakura and Sasuke were asleep along with most of the house. It was quite early. Naruto motioned Kimimaro forwards and taped a few circled areas.

"Gato should have a base here and here. I want you to destroy them and kill all of Gato's allies within. If there are any prisoners or people forced to be there let them go free. Seal any of the valuables and weapons in some scrolls and gather any heads that have any bounties on them." Naruto whispered to him, soft enough Kakashi wouldn't hear.

Kimimaro nodded but then blushed just slightly.

"I do not know how to make sealing scrolls and I have none."

Naruto just gave him a reassuring nod and pulled a single small scroll from his coat. Kimimaro looked at it curiously as Naruto handed it over.

"It's my own design. It can hold as much as ten regular sealing scrolls."

The teen looked at it in appreciation then stood and bowed his head.

"Meet back here when you're finished. And take Silo with you." Naruto said motioning to the jackal at his feet.

Said jackal gave a yip and followed the bone user out the door. Kakashi also watched him leave.

"Where is he going?" He asked.

"…He'll be back." Was all Naruto said.

Then Naruto rolled his map up and slid it in his sleeve before standing. He glanced at the crutches beside Kakashi.

"How much longer till you're in top form?"

"A week minimum, two maximum."

"Zabuza had a few good wounds also. And he had chakra exhaustion in the end also so he should take the same amount if not more time."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. Naruto quickly summoned a raven and two large wolves. The wolves were about the size of a pony each, one a dark grey the other a deep black. The grey female was the one who had taken a liking to Kimimaro. The black one was just another of the pack. They gave him soft yips as greetings as the raven flew to Kakashi's shoulder.

"Yuri, the raven on your shoulder will be able to find me at any given time if you need to send me a message of such. The wolves shall help you guard, one staying at the house the other going to the bridge with you."

Kakashi gave a slow nod looking him over.

"And where are you going?"

Naruto just smirked and walked out the door.

.--.

Naruto gave a devious smirk as he stepped over the corpses guarding the door. Said corpses had looks of shock and terror still etched into their faces. Naruto just walked on cracking his knuckles and flexing his now blood stained claws. His coat sleeves hid most of the blood up his arm as he walked down the hall of the base. He was about ten feet into said hall when he reached stairs going down. This was one of Gato's bases that was hidden underground, the entrance hidden as an old shed. As he walked further down the stairs a light got closer and noise got louder. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs he stepped through a door to find a group of men sitting around a table drinking and playing cards. The rest of the room was filled with crates. This base was about half a kilometre from one of Gato's ports.

Naruto stepped into the room unnoticed as the men guarding the cargo were mostly drunk. In one of the corners a woman sat shivering with a chain around her ankle, shackling her to the wall. One of Gato's slaves. Naruto despised Gato for that reason. The man had set up a slave market that ranged across the elemental countries. Few set up slave markets or tried the risky business of selling slaves because most Ninja villages weren't disgusted with them. The cruel truth, though, was that there were slave markets and people were captured in battle as slaves. Being captured in battle did have its risks, such as slavery, torture, rape, and death and many accepted this. The thing Naruto hated about Gato though was the man just took innocent people from various places and sold them as slaves.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and quickly scanned the room. Said room was quite large, about twenty eight feet by twenty eight feet with a height of ten feet. It was filled with crates except for the center area with the table and the few doorways that most likely led to rooms the guards stayed in. Naruto looked at the woman again and was about to move towards her when a voice stopped him.

"Hey! What're you doin' here punk?!"

Seems the men at the table had noticed him. They were all rising and grabbing their weapons.

"Where're Roshi and Jin?" One other spat.

Naruto let a grin pull his lips. He gave them a fanged grin and let his one eye slant.

"Roshi and Jin? Hmm. Oh! You mean the two I killed?"

The men snarled and one lurched forwards. Naruto moved forwards before they could blink and slammed his arm in the man's chest making it burst out the other side covered in blood. The man died instantly as his friends all stared in shock, their eyes wide. Naruto gave a pout.

"Aww, I missed his heart."

The men dropped their weapons and tried to stumble backwards. Naruto ripped his arm from the corpse and licked some blood from his cheek.

"Oh well, I have five more chances to get one."

One of the men tried to bolt past him for the stairs. Naruto lashed out in a move to fast for the thugs to see and the body crumpled, the head still in Naruto's one hand. Naruto would never deny he was bloodthirsty. He loved moments like this when people gazed at him in fear and horror and blood splashed across his skin. He loved it and he would never say otherwise. Many hadn't and wouldn't see this side of him, but it was there. Naruto dropped the head and lunged at the last four men grinning all the while. Two seconds later they were all dead. Naruto shook the rivers of blood off his arm and turned to the woman. She was looking at him with fear and trying to sink into the wall. He padded over to her and she cringed back, eyes clenching shut. Naruto ripped the shackle from her leg and crouched in front of her stroking her hair, smearing streaks of blood through the brown locks.

"Look at me." He whispered softly.

She obeyed, looking at him with frightened blue eyes. Naruto leaned over and kissed her forehead leaving a bloody smear.

"Fly away." He whispered moving out of the way.

She looked at him in shock and fear, unsure of what to do. Then she ran. He waited till he could no longer hear her footsteps and turned to the first crate near by. He pried it open. Spices. Hmm. Naruto proceeded to root through quite a few of the boxes, leaving everything in them. Then he striped the men of their valuables and left the building. As he stepped back into the light he used the blood coating his hand to draw a seal on the door. Then he made ten kage bunshin. They gave him various salutes. Because of the seal they wouldn't dispel when he was more then a kilometre away like normal. They would guard the area for now. Naruto strolled off humming.

.--.

Naruto signed the papers with a flourish of his hand. When he set the pen down he looked over the rest of the documents again smirking idly. He looked up from behind the desk at the fidgeting men in front of him.

"It is signed. You have your company shares back."

The one man gave a jerky nod and motioned his guards to step forward to take the papers. Naruto smirked. He was as one of Gato's bases. The second one. It had been a goldmine. He had easily broke into the vaults and found all the documents that made Gato the legal owner of various businesses. Naruto had forged Gato's signature. The one he had just signed handed over all his ownership of a cloth company back to the owner he had cheated it from.

"Thank you Uzumaki-sama. We'll be forwarding your shares of the company to your account." The owner laughed nervously with relief as he grabbed the documents and hurried off.

At first the man had been worried about what Gato would do when he learned of the deceit but Naruto had swore to deal with it. He had enough of a reputation that the man believed him. It seems during his year and a half trip across the countries he had picked up a name from slaying so many bandits, helping out certain people, and other things like rescuing Hayate and attacking those Iwa Chunin. It wasn't enough of a reputation to get him much attention but if he wasn't wrong he was listed in Iwa's bingo book. C-class. Called Beast-Lord. He had killed those Chunin and Jonin when giving that girl the thanks a few years ago and it had gotten out. They didn't have his picture of his name but they did have a good description. Luckily few pinned his name to the Beast Lord. Though Kumo had, though they also didn't have a picture. They just knew him from his animals. He was a low B-class in their books.

Naruto gave a deep chuckle and glanced around the fancy office. This was one of Gato's main bases, but sadly the man was outside of wave at the moment. Naruto gave a brief hum and stood. He made a group of clones to strip everything of value from the place before he would light it on fire. He had returned five companies their ownership gaining some valuable shares. He had also made sure to destroy a few things that helped Gato keep reign over the smuggling ports. Seems Gato hadn't taken the time to truly take over those illegal routes, going the easy way and abducting people who really ran the routes. Naruto had let them go free and soon those 'businesses' would be out of his control. All the legal routes would be mostly obsolete when the bridge was finished anyways so he left them be. But he had tampered with the man's bank accounts.

Seems he had a few accounts but a large amount of his wealth sat in an underground vault made with the best metal and the best locks. Naruto had punched through the metal like paper. He had used a blood seal that he had invent which weakened elemental substances, and metal was an elemental substance. Then he had charged his arm with Kyuubi chakra and punched right through the door. He had emptied the vault into his own sealing scrolls and tucked them away on his person. He planned to keep some for himself, but he wasn't very cold-hearted. He would give the rest to wave. He had also drained Gato's accounts and poured all the money into the Wave Daimyo's accounts. He had heard the wave daimyo was a fair man and knew he wouldn't spend the money on just himself.

Naruto allowed a smile to take over as he stepped from the building. He made quick hand signs before breathing out. A fireball leapt from his mouth and spread to the building, splashing it with fiery red flames. He watched a moment as flames consumed the beautiful mansion. He heard the screams of the last few people left alive inside. He gave a twisted smirk. He knew when he had killed the thugs that a few had hidden inside in various places. He had let them hide. They must regret it now.

.--.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Gangu

Kimimaro had sent him a message with the jackal. It had brought the scroll full of weapons and valuables from the smaller bases Kimimaro had destroyed. It also told Naruto the bone user would meet him back at Tazuna's. Naruto didn't plan to return of a while yet though. He found he liked the solitude of walking through the land of waves. At the moment he found himself relaxing in a natural hot spring he had found in the middle of the forest.

He sighed slightly as he sunk into the hot water eye half closed as he gazed up at the darkening sky. It was quite late but Naruto enjoyed the evening. His clothes and weapons where carefully set at the base of a tree a few feet away. Naruto only wore his eye patch. He didn't like to take it off. It was almost a part of him and he felt exposed with out it. Without it his eye was exposed reminding him of the cruelty of his village. Sometimes he stared at the scared eye and felt like it was mocking him. He had lost an eye to his own village and their stupidity. Naruto dismissed the thoughts and instead closed his eyes leaning into the rock and focusing on a spot a few feet behind him.

"Can I help you Zabuza?"

The man behind him just snorted. Naruto opened his one eye twisting slightly to look over his shoulder at the man. Zabuza was wearing his regular outfit, a few bandages added to it. He was leaning on his sword. Naruto could tell that most of wounds were healed by how little blood he smelt. 'His partner must have medic skills.' Naruto thought. The man was still slightly low on chakra, though he still had recovered quite a bit.

"What's your name Gaki?" The man asked.

"…Uzumaki Naruto."

The man watched him a moment as if trying to figure him out.

"Why did Kakashi fear you?"

"Fear me? No. He was wary of me, but I doubt he was much afraid of me. He thinks I'm little better then a Genin, nothing to fear there." Naruto smirked.

Zabuza just watched.

"Haku reported to me that four of Gato's bases are gone. Have anything to do with that?"

Naruto just stayed silent turning back to look at the sky. A moment later a splash notified him Zabuza had joined him in the water. Naruto turned his eye to Zabuza for brief confirmation. The man was sitting five feet away from him, his large sword near his head, with in arms reach. Naruto just idly swirled a claw-like fingernail through the warm water. He saw Zabuza's eyes flickered away from the tattooed arm to his hands.

"Nice claws." He grunted.

Naruto gave a lazy smirk. Zabuza seemed to study him from his position in the water opposite of him.

"You're what, sixteen gaki?"

"Fifteen." Naruto remarked idly.

"Hmm. You look older."

"Quite a few say that."

There was a moment of silence.

"What happened to your eye? I doubt you lost it on a mission as your team seems green."

"Hmm." Naruto hummed. "My team _is_ green. This is our first mission above D-rank. And I lost my eye to five fools."

The man raised a brow at the venom in Naruto's voice then shrugged it off looking off and also relaxing. Naruto didn't even bother to think it odd he was relaxing in a hot spring with the 'Demon of Kiri'. The calm atmosphere was interrupted by a yip though. Naruto and Zabuza looked to the trees to see a fox the size of a large dog and a snake as large as a full grown man enter the clearing. Zabuza's hand immediately went to his sword as he stood in the water. Naruto raised a hand and beckoned the two forward. The fox slinked forwards giving Zabuza a fox-sneer.

"Did you find him?"

Him being Gato. He had sent a few of his animals around to look for Gato or watch for him entering Wave again. The fox gave a sigh and shook his head yipping at him.

"Ahh, you just want to return to the forest."

It gave a yip. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you for telling me."

It vanished in a puff of smoke. They could return when ever but it was nice when they told him so he didn't think they were still out and about. The snake just slid forwards and flickered its tongue across Naruto's cheek in a greeting.

"You are returning also."

It gave a nod and also vanished in a plume of smoke. Naruto idly ran his fingers through his hair and sat a bit straight stretching.

"You're the Beast-Lord."

Naruto looked up to Zabuza how was watching him.

"Hmm, you're one of the first to figure it out."

The man snorted.

"I read the bingo book quite often."

Naruto shifted at that and dived under the water. When he surfaced he found Zabuza watching him closely again, the man's dark eyes gliding over him. He gave the man saucy smirk as he stretched to his fullest giving Zabuza a good view. Zabuza gave him a scowl. Then the dark man gave a predatory smirk.

"And why, are you so relaxed around me, hmm?" The man purred predatorily.

"And why are you?"

He gave a chuckle.

"You're a Genin, a little stronger then a regular Genin, but a Genin none the less. And I'm a high-Jonin, one of the seven swordsman, a high A-class missing-nin."

Naruto gave a brief hum as he moved towards the man. As he got close enough he rested his hands against his chest.

"Oh, so does that make you in charge of the situation?" He asked smirking.

The man gave a grin grabbing his waist and standing up to tower over Naruto by a foot.

"I believe it does." He growled with a smirk.

Naruto gave him a raised brow and the man gave a soft growl leaning over to capture Naruto's lips in a kiss. Naruto allowed it, opening his mouth when prodded, allowing Zabuza to ravish his mouth. Naruto pushed the man down onto the natural rock bench in the water so he was sitting, and straddled his hips, pulling away from the kiss. Zabuza gave an irritated growl at the loss of the kiss. Naruto leaned over and gently kissed up Zabuza's jaw line his hands going to Zabuza's back where he ran his claws up. The man gave a groan, his fingers digging into Naruto's hips hard enough to bruise them. Naruto just smirked into the butterfly kisses, kissing down his neck to his shoulder. Then he was spun over to he was the one under Zabuza, back being pressed into the stone as Zabuza nipped at his lips, hard. He gave a soft moan.

"Still a virgin, Gaki?" The man grunted as he bit Naruto's neck slightly.

"Yes." Naruto gasped.

The man gave a maniacal grin.

"Not for long."

.--.

Naruto woke to a choked gasp. He was immediately awake and tense at the unfamiliar voice and scent. He sat straight up, hand raised ready to attack with his claws. His one eye snapped open to stare into shocked chocolate brown ones. Naruto slowly lowered his claws and looked to Zabuza who had sat up at the same time Naruto himself had, hand reaching for his sword. Zabuza gave a disgruntled noised and ruffled his dark brown hair hunching over slightly. The teen across from them blushed, eyes still wide.

"Ah, sorry Zabuza-sama, I'll wait for you over there." He choked out vanishing back into the trees.

Naruto slipped from the blanket he was lying under. He had slipped the large blanket from one of his sealing scrolls in his coat. He grabbed his clothes pulling them on at a relaxed pace stretching out the kinks as he did so. Zabuza followed suit finishing before Naruto. He continued to watch him though as he sealed the blanket away. He gave Naruto a cocky grin as Naruto winced slightly at the pain in his ass. Kyuubi hadn't healed that. Damn bastard just giggled at him from his mind.

"I didn't think you'd be that good for a virgin." Zabuza grinned.

Naruto sent him scowl. He had to admit it had been great sex for his first time. He paused a moment to remember. It was a haze of pleasure and desire. He gave an absent hum and shook his coat lightly before pulling it on. A bear interrupted as it lumbered into the clearing. Zabuza saw it wasn't one local to the area and rightly guessed it was Naruto's. It gave a grunt and nodded.

"Ah. So Gato's back."

Zabuza heard and gave irritated sigh, shouldering his large blade. Naruto gave the bear a nod and it vanished in a plume of smoke.

"You're planning something gaki." Zabuza scowled.

"I'm till Gaki?" Naruto smirked.

Zabuza gave a snort.

**"Would you prefer Gangu (Toy)?"**

"I do not care either way, and yes, I'm planning something." Naruto replied

Zabuza raised a brow.

"You're going to kill Gato." He stated, not questioned.

Naruto gave a smirk. Naruto routed through his pockets to find an envelope. He tossed it to Zabuza. Zabuza snatched it from the air raising a brow.

"That's what Gato was going to pay you. Now you don't have to come after us for killing your hirer, nor do you have to risk your lives fighting us."

"Smart." The man remarked.

"He was planning to betray you anyways."

Zabuza's eyes sharpened on Naruto.

"Bastard." He hissed at no one in the clearing.

Naruto just pushed his long blonde hair over his shoulder. He'd lost the braid last night but luckily all the beads had stayed in. Zabuza finally gave an annoyed sighed and stalked up to him. He grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled his head back roughly kissing him. When he pulled away Naruto licked his lips and smirked.

"Bye Gangu." He said leaping off in the Haku's direction.

Naruto just gave a chuckle and summoned Akira. The tiger purred, happy to see him again.

"Come on Akira. I have to go find a river to have a bath in. Can't risk Kakashi smelling Zabuza on me and marking me as a traitor."

.--.

Naruto arrived at Tazuna's place to find the large black wolf he had left there standing over to cooling bodies.

"You can eat them or drag them into the forest." Naruto idly remarked.

The wolf gave him a grin and he entered the house to find Tsunami hugging Inari.

"You okay?" Naruto asked curtly.

She gave a nod and Naruto stepped back outside. He slid back onto Akira and they took off towards the bridge. As they arrived they found Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kimimaro, the raven, and the large grey wolf standing in front of Tazuna and the unconscious workers, watching Zabuza and Haku warily. Said two weren't making any move just watching calmly. Naruto was glad to smell that Zabuza had also washed off with soap well. Kakashi had good senses and it would be a problem if Kakashi smelled either of them on each other.

As Naruto and Akira landed on the bridge all eyes were drawn to them. They earned a large amount of disbelief, mostly at Akira's size and Naruto riding Akira. There were also glances at the spear he had summoned to his hand. He then threw said spear into the mist behind Kakashi and the group. A choking noise could be heard. Zabuza dismissed the mist to show Gato and a large number of thugs. One of the thugs was dead, Naruto's spear in his throat. Gato snarled at him and went to say something. Naruto and Akira just leapt at the group, not giving the man time to give any fancy speech or orders.

It was a literal blood bath. Naruto grinned the whole time as his claws and retrieved spear ripped through the thug army. Akira was also tearing his way through. Zabuza and Kimimaro had joined Naruto in the slaughter, but the others all hung back, the Genin looking green, Kakashi watching with a slightly unsettled look, and Haku standing as ordered. A minute later all that was left was a river of blood dripping into the ocean below and torn corpses. Naruto grinned as he gently pet Akira's large head. The white tiger, now dyed with red, purred and crunched the arm in his teeth. The tiger then laid down next to a corpse and started to tare the flesh off.

Naruto left his flesh eating tiger to munch on his snack. He briefly noticed Zabuza send him a cheeky wink as he and Haku vanished. Kakashi had slowly put his weapon away, not noticing the wink. Sakura had run to the edge of the bridge to throw up and even Sasuke looked ready to do so. Tazuna had no qualms about joining Sakura in throwing up. Naruto wiped the blood from his spear and resealed it before stealthily sealing Gato's head in a scroll.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto gave him a nod, quickly hiding the blood thirsty grin under a cool demeanour. Naruto sent Sasuke a glance. The boy was wincing and slightly green; a newly acquired sharingan had memorized the whole slaughter.

"I'll help with clean up." Naruto said shortly.

The grey wolf gave Kimimaro a farewell lick before grabbing a corpse and vanishing in a puff of smoke. The raven followed. Naruto motioned Kimimaro and Akira to back off. Both moved back near Tazuna and the unconscious workers as Naruto flashed through hand signs. A moment later all the thug's bodies were alight with hot flames.

.--.

"Bye!" Inari yelled after them.

Sakura was the only one who bothered to give a goodbye wave as they walked off. Kakashi walked at the front of the group reading his smut and Sasuke walked beside the man looking around with his activated sharingan. Sakura was beside her crush trying to get his attention. Naruto hung back near the back of the group with Kimimaro. Kimimaro watched him, his head tilted slightly.

"You aren't as tense as last time I saw you." He remarked.

"I did get to kill some people. That always relieves tension."

"You were relaxed before that…fight a few days ago though."

"I destroyed two of Gato's bases."

Kimimaro gave him a blank look.

"And why did Zabuza wink at you."

Naruto sighed mentally. Seems Kimimaro had seen that and grown enough of a back bone to ask questions of him. Luckily Kakashi hadn't heard Kimimaro.

"Oh, we talked earlier."

"Talked. Hmmm."

Naruto just sent him a look. The boy blushed at his obvious disrespect of Naruto.

"Forgive me Naruto-sama. It is not my place to question you."

Naruto waved a hand absently, smirking just slightly. When the others were looking the other way he summoned a large vicious looking bird. It was one specially from his forest. It was as large as any eagle but with dark feathers, large sharp talons, and red eyes. Naruto handed the scroll with Gato's head to the bird. There was also a note tied around it with his signature, Beast-Lord.

"Take it to the Wave Daimyo." Naruto smirked.

.--.

End Of Chapter 12.


	13. Chunin Exams

As Naruto plopped down on the couch he sighed happily. Finally he was back in his tower. He had left clones during the mission, tied to the tower with a seal to care of the garden and place so he didn't have any cleaning to do when he got back. He accepted a bowl of soup and some dango Kimimaro held out for him and dug in as Kimimaro did the same. He enjoyed the silence as they ate. When he finished he moved to the kitchen, setting his dishes in the sink. Kimimaro did the same a moment later. Then Naruto pulled a note from his pocket. The Hokage had handed it to him as they had returned form their mission but Naruto had waited to open it.

He frowned as he looked at it. So they wanted to use his forest of the Chunin exam. He gave an irritated sigh but quickly wrote a reply and summoned a raven to take it. He glanced around and sighed again. He'd have to remind Sarutobi to tell all the participants to stay out of the areas not used in the exam. Then Naruto smirked. At least this year he'd be here for the exams, and as it was his place the referees couldn't kick him out. That meant he would get to watch the preliminaries in the arena, and maybe even tail a few in the forest for fun.

.--.

"You'd best let him go." Naruto said calmly.

Sakura fidgeted beside him. The boy he was speaking to just sneered, attention momentarily away from the boy struggling against his hold.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The boy taunted.

Said boy raised his fist ready to hit the kid in his hand. Naruto was five feet closer a second later. He swung his arm up activating the sealing tattoo on his wrist. His spear slid into his hand fluidly, the sharp steel pressed against the boy's neck. Everyone froze. The boy's team-mate, a blonde girl, reached for a large battle fan on her back a nervous look on her face. The boy Naruto was threatening dropped Konohamaru. The Hokage's grandson scooted back and with a yelp of thanks took off with his two friends. Naruto kept the spear pressed to cat-boy's throat.

"During the exams…" Naruto stated softly. "You are a guest in our village. Threatening our citizens or ninja can result in your arrest and war, especially when that citizen is the Hokage's grandson."

The boy licked his lips nervously. Naruto pulled the spear away resealing it. Naruto stepped closer to the boy so he could speak without Sakura hearing. The boy remained still as Naruto placed a clawed hand over the area of his heart. He gave the boy an absolutely blank look.

"Give me one reason." He said in a whisper. "And I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands."

The boy choked and shuddered. Naruto backed up.

"Kankuro. Temari."

Naruto glanced up at the red head. Sasuke, who had stood watching the scene in a tree, spun to also look at the red head behind him.

"H-hello Gaara." The blonde, Temari stuttered.

Gaara's eyes slid to meet Naruto's and Naruto allowed himself to lick his lips at the smell of blood coating the kid. Their eyes held a moment before the kid sand shunshin'd between his team-mates.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Naruto just gave him a lazy look.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"I think we'll be great friends Gaara." Naruto smirked lazily.

The red head narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything which seemed to shock his team-mates. Naruto gave an audible chuckle as he walked off.

.--.

Naruto idly looked over his paper. Slowly a smirk formed, tugging at his lips. Chunin exam entrance papers. Sometimes Kakashi was great. He quickly went over a list of villages that would attend. Kumo was definitely not coming. After he had rescued Hayate and all the papers he stolen they'd found out Kumo was going to join two other villages that were going to invade Konoha during the exam. With all the papers he'd gotten the Sandaime had easily blackmailed them into staying in their own village. It had given them a heads up though. Naruto smirked as he thought of the upcoming battle. The day of the final round of the Chunin exam. Sun and Oto vs. Konoha. It was going to be fun. He was a bit torn between fighting for the Sandaime and letting the two villages tare Konoha apart, but in the end he had chose the Hokage's side, which was Konoha's side also.

He carefully tucked the papers away. He heard Sakura fire questions at Kakashi about the Chunin exam. This was the smartest student in their year? He shook his head absently and gave an absent wave before taking off down the street. He needed to get a few groceries before heading home.

.--.

Naruto watched Sasuke arrogantly step up to the door with a smirk and point out the genjutsu. Couldn't the fool see it would weed out some of the weaker competition? He sighed in irritation but watched. A moment later Sasuke was off to fight with Rock Lee. Five minutes later they were entering room 301 with Sasuke scowling about his wounded pride. As soon as they stepped into the room Sasuke was assaulted by Ino as the rest of the rookie Genin stepped forwards to greet them. Naruto slid into the shadows of the room to Hinata near the wall.

"Hi Naruto." She smiled shyly.

He nodded a greeting looking her up and down. She wore the same black shorts, purple tank top, black trench coat, same braid. He gave her half a smile. Suddenly someone bumped into him. He turned to look at Ino who was getting up from the floor glaring at Kiba who had tripped her. The boy was staring at Naruto in surprise. Ino looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. Most of the other's rookie went silent. Naruto had been feared among the rookies ever since he had killed Mizuki. They always avoided him. Their immediate silencing drew some attention. Naruto just gave Ino a flat look.

"S-sorry." She stuttered stumbling away from him to hide behind Choji who had even paused in eating his chips.

"I'm sorry t-too." Kiba quickly choked out taking an extra step back.

Naruto gave him a flat look, a small glare hidden behind the blank mask. The boy whimpered with his dog and backed up again. Some of the other Genin were giving him second wary looks now. Naruto glared at the assembly of Genin, releasing a wave of killer intent for a brief second. Everyone drew back choking under the pressure. Just as quickly as it hit them Naruto drew it back and returned to standing by Hinata. No one even dared sneak glances at him.

.--.

Naruto idly drew symbols all over the back of his test paper. He didn't particularly care about cheating. He could cheat, he could finish the test on his own knowledge, or he could do neither. As he finished the last symbol, taking up the last of the space on his test he leaned back in his chair. As there was only a minute until the time was up Naruto reached over and plucked the paper beside him. The kid who he'd taken it from gave a yelp

"What The Hell-"

"Team seventeen is out." Ibiki snapped motioning to the yelling kid's team.

Some people were obviously motioning to Naruto who idly copied the answers onto his page. No one said anything though as talking would have them disqualified. As Naruto finished copying the last question Ibiki straightened.

"Times Up!"

Immediately a kid leapt to his feet.

"Why didn't you call the blonde on his obvious cheating?" He asked glaring.

"I said you get two points taken off for every time we catch you cheating! You start with ten points! That was his first time we caught his team cheating so he only had two points taken off."

There was some obvious gaping and curses. Naruto idly smirked.

.--.

Naruto stood with the rest of the Genin as Anko leapt back out the window. Most followed her but Naruto paused.

"Morino." He called.

Ibiki raised a brow at him as the five other Chunin in the room paused to watch the conversation.

"I see you've been training Hinata well. Is she as sadistic as you yet?" He asked softly.

The man gave a sigh.

"Sadly she's too nice. But she's good anyways."

Naruto gave an idle nod. Then he moved to the window to follow the other Genin out. As he passed a Chunin who glared at him he slapped his paper to the man's chest. A moment later the man vanished and the paper floated to the floor. The other Chunin quickly pulled kunai out and watched him warily.

"What did you just do Uzumaki?" Ibiki asked in surprise as he leaned over to grab the test.

His eyes widened as he saw the symbols. Naruto shrugged lazily.

"I sealed him."

"How's that possible? The Yondaime was a seal master and he tried for years to learn how to solve living humans in scrolls." Ibiki asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto gave a slight twitch of his lips.

"Just press the middle symbol to release him. He may a bit woozy on his way out. And tell him not to glare at people so often. Some could take it as insulting."

Naruto strode to the window ready to leap out before he paused.

"Oh and please burn that when you're done. Don't want it getting out and about."

A moment later he was after the group that had left. He knew Ibiki would listen.

.--.

Naruto gazed around and quickly took notice of where they were. He turned to look at Sakura and Sasuke who watched him warily. They had been wary around him since the slaughter on the bridge.

"This way." He said simply motioning in what to them seemed like a random direction.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked scowling.

"Been here before."

They didn't particularly want to ask why

"What about the scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"My animals will get it."

They quickly nodded agreement and followed him as he dashed through the trees. Five minutes later Akira joined them launching through the branches. He dropped a bloody heaven scroll into Naruto's hand. The two behind him swallowed not wanting to know what had happened to the team with the scroll. Then Naruto dropped back beside the two who had stayed a few feet back from the tiger. In a motion to quick for her to see Naruto had grabbed Sakura around the waist and leapt forwards dropping her on Akira's back. She gave a yelp of shock as she gripped the fur in surprise. Naruto glanced to Sasuke.

"Get on. This is faster."

Sasuke so no reason to disagree and threw himself onto the back of the tiger grabbing on with his legs. Naruto jumped on behind the other two and Akira took off even faster, the three not hindering his speed at all.

.--.

As they entered the tower Naruto looked directly at a camera and smirked lazily. The other two didn't notice as they gazed around the room. Sakura started to decipher the useless words on the large painting and Naruto ignored her. He just opened both scrolls behind their backs, startling them when a burst of smoke brought Iruka. The man stood gaping at them for a few moments, working his jaw in disbelief before he shakily congratulated them and told them where they could stay and where not to go. It didn't really mater as Naruto had decided to set up some security seals the night before making sure all the areas he didn't want people in couldn't be entered.

Naruto watched Iruka leave and Sakura and Sasuke walk off to explore. When they were gone he idly slipped into the 'staff room'. It had a few couches, a table, the TVs to the video cameras, and such. Inside sat some of the Jonin instructors waiting for their teams. Most would leave before the day was out and return in five days. Kotetsu and Izumo sat near the TVs monitoring the few cameras. As Naruto stepped in everyone fell silent and stared at him.

"Um, what are you doing in here kid?" Asuma asked.

Naruto gave him a blank look and walked through the room to a door to a set of stairs. He pressed his thumb against a seal and it unlocked the door. People gave him looks of disbelief as he vanished through the door and up the stairs, locking the door behind. So only certain people knew he owned the place. Interesting.

.--.

End of Chapter 13.


	14. Sealing

Naruto immediately knew when the Sand siblings entered the building. His gate seals would tell him when anyone entered. He had known they would finish quickly. An hour was a bit earlier then he expected though. As he felt them enter he idly smiled and turned to Kimimaro who was about to head outside.

"I think I'll cook dinner tonight."

.--.

As it started to get late Naruto slipped out of the kitchen and back to the first floor to find Sakura and Sasuke. As he entered the area he spotted Gaara's siblings talking quietly together. He walked right up behind and waited. They didn't seem to notice him. He cleared his throat and they spun to see him, hands going for their weapons. They didn't relax as they recognized him.

"Where's Gaara?" he asked looking around.

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' Naruto thought.

"I wished to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me."

Temari raised a brow. Then both siblings looked to Gaara. He studied Naruto almost cautiously.

"Fine."

Naruto gave a blank nod.

"I just have to go find my team and then we can go eat."

They gave curt nods and followed from a distance as Naruto followed his team-mates scent to a set of rooms. Sasuke sat cross legged on a bed as if meditating and Sakura was surprisingly reading. When he entered they looked up.

"Come. Dinner."

They gave slow, unsure nods and stood, following him. When they spotted the sand sibs they tensed but followed silently. Naruto stayed silent as they walked back towards the staff room. As they reached it Sakura scowled at him. There was a sign on the door that plainly said 'do not enter'. Naruto raised a brow at her and she stayed silent. He stepped into the room waving absently to Kotetsu and Izumo who gave him wide grins.

"Did you want anything to eat?" he asked them pausing.

"Sure! Just send it down!" Kotetsu grinned.

Naruto just headed for the door opposite of the room and pressed his finger to the seal. The door opened and he motioned the others up the stairs. They filed past him and he followed, shutting the door. As they reached the top of the stairs and stepped into the comfortable living room they all blinked in surprise, except Gaara.

"So this is why the other levels of the tower are of limits? They're used?" Temari asked to no one in particular.

Naruto just led them to the kitchen. They gazed around and he motioned to the already set table.

"Please, make yourself at home."

They slowly sat. Gaara sat at one end with his siblings to his left. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the opposite side three seats farther down. Naruto idly hummed as he moved to the stove and pulled some pots off. He quickly and easily carried the pots and bowls of food to the table and set them down. As he set the last one down he gave a lazy smirk.

"Dig in."

The sand sibs watched their brother before they started to eat. There was a thick silence, but everyone seemed to enjoy the food. Until Kimimaro arrived that was. The bone user had slipped in the window and immediately a fan, a mummified package, and a spear of sand where aimed at him. He calmly looked at them and the three sand sibs slowly lowered their weapons.

"This is Kimimaro." Naruto introduced calmly.

The bone user nodded to them and then turned back to Naruto bowing slightly.

"Naruto-sama." He greeted. "I was just out visiting Shikyo."

The title got a few raised brows from the sand sibs but Sakura and Sasuke were used to him. Naruto just nodded. The large grey wolf enjoyed his company and he enjoyed her company so Naruto let Kimimaro visit the wolf often.

"Good. Please take these down to Izumo and Kotetsu."

He handed the Kaguya two plates of food and the teen gave a brief bow and strode out of the room. Naruto just joined the others at the table and started to eat. They all ate silently for ten minutes, Kimimaro joining them after delivering the plates. When the last plate was cleaned Naruto idly leaned on an elbow, looking out the window at the fading light. The others sat politely. A few seconds later Sakura and Sasuke collapsed. Temari and Kankuro twitched nervously eyeing the two. Naruto made a quick motion with his right hand and Kimimaro grabbed each under an arm and walked from the room to set them in one of the guest rooms.

"It was just an odder-less and taste-less knock-out poison in their food."

It made the others tense, now knowing he could easily have slip something in their food with out their knowing. They weren't too worried though as Gaara would most likely have noticed. Naruto idly swirled his water as he watched Temari and Kankuro go for their weapons cautiously. Then he taped the table with one clawed finger nail. A seal lit up beneath it and the two froze. Only their neck and above could move.

"Let us go!" Temari hissed at him.

Naruto just gave a lazy blink.

"In a minute. For now I need to talk with Gaara."

Said person was just watching emotionlessly, his sand swirling around his feet and his arms crossed. Naruto looked him dead in the eye and forced all his bloodlust, hate, and cruelty into the one gaze. Gaara actually cringed back, sand swirling nervously.

"Now Gaara, let us talk about the demon in your stomach."

The three were shocked speechless.

"H-how do you know of that?" Kankuro choked out.

"You don't think one jinchuriki can't sense another?"

Their eyes widened. Even Gaara looked surprised.

"Kyuubi tells me you contain the blood thirsty Shukaku."

Gaara flinched under Naruto's gaze.

"I can see by the rings around your eyes you're an insomniac. You also have the scent of blood coating you. Enough so that no matter how much you wash it will cover you."

Gaara flinched again.

"I'm guessing the seal on your gut is weak enough you can not block Shukaku from your mind. Nor can you block him from taking over when you sleep."

Gaara shuddered slightly and Naruto knew he was correct. He let a lazy smirk take over. As he drank the water in one go and gently set the cup down the noise ringing through the room. Kimimaro chose that moment to enter the room.

"The sealing room is ready Naruto-sama."

The two sand sibs swallowed.

"Sealing room?" Temari questioned nervously licking her lips.

"Hai." Naruto spoke standing.

He once again tapped the seal on the table and the two twitched drastically while regaining control. Naruto looked Gaara straight in the eye.

"Come."

The boy licked his lips nervously, copying his sister's earlier gesture. Slowly he stood though.

"Why Uzumaki?" He asked.

Naruto tipped his head slightly.

"You understand human cruelty, loneliness, the dark abyss, no?"

Silence met his question, but the answer was clear.

"I am helping out a kindred soul." Naruto answered with a terrifyingly grim smirk.

He reached forwards to brush his hand across Gaara's cheek and immediately a battle fan was blocking his path.

"You won't touch him." Temari spat at him.

"Stand down Temari." Gaara whispered quietly, almost a whimper.

She cringed away lowering her eyes. Seems they were not used to anything but emotionless or blood thirsty Gaara.

"Show them to two guest rooms Kimimaro."

The bone user gave a curt nod. Then Naruto walked off in the opposite direction. Gaara followed. Two minutes later they stood on the fourth floor in front of an opened door. The room they stepped into was plain white with no windows and only the door. Various seals were painted in spirals on each wall and one on the floor.

As Naruto shut the door you could see one on it also. The room was lit by large candles in each corner. There were no plugs or lights in here. Naruto turned to Gaara. Naruto reached for Gaara and rested a hand on either side of his face. The boy shuddered once sand twitching around him. Then he moved one hand in a blurring motion. His claws quickly undid the straps on the gourd making it drop to the ground. The red head sunk to his knees as if all his strength was suddenly gone.

This was why Naruto kept his aura and chakra repressed. He had tweaked his own seal letting demon chakra mix with his own, changing it into his own but keeping it as malicious as any demon chakra. It would press down on people almost like killing intent making them seem insignificant and helpless compared to him. His aura usually held the hidden bloodlust, the hidden lust for battle, the hidden disgust he held for humans. When unrepressed people usually got very fidgety around him, always wary of him, always keeping him where they could see him. They subconsciously knew he was dangerous and instinctively stepped back even if they didn't really know why. With another demon container though…the teen could feel Naruto's bloodlust, his demon chakra, the harsh cruelty and hate. He knew Naruto was powerful even when his aura and chakra were repressed, so unrepressed it pressed down on the teen.

"Why?" He whimpered like a scared animal.

"Because Gaara. Because there are people who need you, not Shukaku, but you. There are people who love you. Your sister showed love and loyalty just now. You need to be free and strong to protect them. If someone is loyal to you like that or loves you, look after them. They are priceless."

Gaara shivered once and Naruto stroked his cheek with a thumb. His aura and chakra had lessened for a brief moment showing the boy he did have mercy and kindness. To prove he believed what he had said. And he did. There were people who deserved kindness and protection, who deserved them as guardians.

Naruto repressed his aura and chakra sliced the shirt off of the teen. He grabbed a brush and ink from the wall near the door and gently pushed Gaara so he lay on the ground over top of the seal. Edges of the spiral seal stuck out at Gaara's sides. Naruto dipped the brush in the ink and started. Symbols soon flowed over Gaara's former seal and over his sides to meet with the seal on the floor. It had a red tint to it showing it wasn't just ink. Naruto then drew symbols all over his hands before pushing the items to the side.

He leaned over Gaara and channelled chakra to his hands. The symbols glowed and Naruto slammed them onto the symbols on Gaara. The boy arched against his hands and howled, a deeper howl vibrating behind his own. Sand from the ground flowed around them like a small tornado. The symbols glowed and seemed to crawl across Gaara's skin, sliding like water off of Naruto's hands. The seals on the floor also seemed to soak into Gaara's skin. Naruto was glad for the sound repressing seals around the room as Gaara's howl grew in volume.

Finally it cut off, dying as a whimper. As it finished Naruto pulled his hands away from Gaara. The seals glowed a dull blue before fading into a mixture of blacks streaked with wisps of red. The seal, no longer just a spiral on his stomach, resembled a plant. Where the spiral used to be was a blood red rose made of smaller intricate symbols and patterns. It had two vines branching off, solid thick lines of black and red, which had leaves of seals and symbols sprouting off randomly as it reached around his side to his lower back. On his lower back was a rose to match the front but a different patter.

Naruto pulled back breathing deeply. Gaara panted deeply from where he lay. For a moment all was silent in the dark. The sand had put the candles out. Then Gaara burst out in hysterical laughter.

"He's gone! He's gone. I can't hear him anymore. It's quiet." The boy laughed hysterically, trailing off at the end in a breathless whisper. "Silence. So peaceful."

Naruto allowed the boy to have a moment.

"The seal I did hasn't destroyed your old one just built over it. My own is a bit more complicated but as I used the old one as a base and was just working on one already there I did not need a sacrifice. Your seal will now restrict Shukaku in your mind. You can speak to him when ever you wish or tune him out. The seal also allows you to keep control of the sand and slowly siphon Shukaku's chakra, purifying it of some of the taint to use as your own. Essentially you are just as strong as before but will no longer loose control if you use its chakra and you can seal his voice away. You can also sleep without being possessed."

The boy gave a breathless sigh that sounded relieved to Naruto's ears. Naruto sat for a few moments in silence with Gaara just enjoying the peace.

"I can't move." Gaara said blankly after about then minutes.

Naruto gave an empty chuckle. They both kept up the blank fronts it seems. It was more comfortable this way.

"Of course. Sealing takes energy from both."

Naruto then made it to his feet. He grabbed the gourd and strapped it to his back leaving the shirt. He moved to Gaara and picked the boy up bridal style. He moved to the door and stepped out into the hall. Naruto moved down the hall to his room, which was situated on the same floor and gently set Gaara on his bed. The red head gave another tired sigh. Naruto set the gourd in the corner and moved to Gaara, easily pulling his sandals off. He yanked the boy's pants off also, leaving him in his boxers. He felt Gaara shudder beneath his fingers and knew the boy wasn't used to being touched. The sand from the gourd twitched forward with his twitch.

"Why does the sand not automatically shield me like usual." Gaara breathed quietly.

"It still works automatically like before, but it did not and will not affect me because your sand is ingrained with your own chakra and demon chakra. The demon chakra 'recognizes' my own demon chakra and knows I am the stronger one. It has a mind of its own mostly and knows it could not stop me."

Gaara gave a nod in the dark room. Naruto just yawned and kicked off his own boots. He let his coat drop to the chair and pulled his shirt and shorts off leaving him in his boxers. He pulled the blankets over Gaara then rolled into the bed beside the red head. He could feel the boy nervously shift beside him. He gave a brief chuckle. He scooted closer to the boy and wrapped his arms around him from behind pressing his chest into Gaara's back.

"Afraid I'll do something?" he breathed into Gaara's ear.

"It is my first time without my sand and the first time a human has touched me in five years and that was not a pleasant experience." The boy shuddered.

"You should learn touch can be pleasurable then." Naruto smirked placing a butterfly kiss on the boy's shoulder.

The boy shuddered again.

"I shall not touch you if you don't wish it." He said simply.

The silence told Naruto everything he needed to know. He pulled away from the intimate touch and just curled up next to the boy. After a moment Gaara shifted again.

"I do not know how to sleep."

Naruto allowed a flicker of amusement to reach his face.

"Relax. Relax every muscle. Do not focus on meditation just drift, allow your mind to wander but concentrate on even breathing and the heaviness of your body."

Naruto gave a lazy smirk as the boy evened his breathing but still looked tense. This might take a while.

.--.

End of Chapter 14.


	15. Siblings

"YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto sat straight up to the yell, eye snapping open claws ready. He raised a brow at Temari. The blonde looked absolutely furious as she snarled at him from just inside his door. Kankuro was holding her back from assaulting him and looked gob-smacked. Seems they had found his room. He gave a lazy smirk as he fiddled with his braid, leaning back idly on one hand.

"Oh?" he questioned in an absent manner infuriating her more.

He could see what she suspected. She had walked in to find him curled up against her younger brother, neither wearing anything waist up, the boxers hidden beneath the cover. And the manner in which Gaara had acted so submissive last night aroused her suspicion. That was due to the boy instinctively knowing Naruto was stronger and the demon in him also knowing the same thing.

"H-How Dare You Touch Him!?" She yelled, shuddering with rage

"How did you touch him anyways?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara, woken by his sister's shout looked a bit disoriented. Well it was his first time sleeping, even if Naruto had forced it after an hour of trying last night. He also seemed confused of his location as he sat up. His eyes briefly widened as he took everything in. Then surprisingly he looked down like he was embarrassed. To Temari this probably made Naruto even more suspicious.

"Did You Black Mail Him?! Of Threaten Him?!" She snarled at him. "I'll Rip You Apart!"

Hmm. Seems she loved her brother more then Naruto had suspected. He had thought she just had those instinctive sibling feelings that no matter how she tried to deny them did love her brother as family. Seems she had accepted those feelings and they had grown into 'over-protective-big-sister-syndrome'. Interesting. Naruto decided to play with them. He leaned over and grasped Gaara's chin with long delicate looking fingers, tipped with inch and a half tall claw like nails. He turned Gaara's face so it faced him and kissed the boy. He tilted his head and leaned over Gaara slightly making sure he looked dominant.

He could feel the sand in the room twitch around violently with Gaara's emotion of shock and moulded the wind around them to keep the sand from accidentally hitting them or his siblings. Naruto slipped his tongue into the red head's mouth and was met with a small whimper/moan. It was amusing. The boy was a submissive and open lover. As he pulled back he gave a saucy smirk and licked his lips. Kankuro was so shocked he had let Temari go and was staring wide eyed and slack jawed. Temari was shaking with contained fury and twitching drastically, looking at Naruto with murder in her eyes.

"I will kill you." She whispered harshly.

She swung her battle fan up. As it opened she lunged at him. He dodged in a move to fast for her to see and she hit air. Luckily it was just a slash not a wind attack. Now she was next to Gaara. She licked her lips nervously.

"Are you okay Gaara?"

Hmm. So she loved her little brother but was still as nervous as hell around him thinking he would kill her. Gaara, now with the shock hidden away gave her an absolutely blank look. He looked exactly like he did the night before when he had been collected. So he looked like usual. Temari didn't focus on Naruto anymore so didn't notice him leaning idly against the wall next to Kankuro. The boy had immediately spotted his boxers.

"So you didn't screw Gaara?" The boy asked.

"No." He said blankly but bluntly.

"And you aren't in a relationship with him?"

"No. That was just to get on her nerves."

The boy gave a confused look but nodded. He tensed though as he saw the gourd slowly floating on sand towards Gaara.

"Temari." He hissed in a warning.

She spotted the sand with wide eyes and stumbled backwards. As Gaara strapped the gourd to his back he stood. His siblings stared at the tattoo like seal and Gaara just turned to Naruto. He bowed at the wait, low, surprising his siblings into silence.

"Thank you Uzumaki Naruto. I am in your debt."

"Just protect them and cherish them."

The red head bowed lower. Kimimaro stepped into the doorway in a sleeping kimono.

"Do you need any assistance Naruto-sama or shall I start breakfast?"

"Please start some breakfast. Sakura and Sasuke should wake in another half an hour."

The boy gave a nod and walked off.

"You may stay here, in the upper levels if wish for the next five days."

"Thanks." Kankuro said absently still staring at his brother.

"What did you do to him?" Temari questioned instead.

"I fixed his seal." Naruto said as if it were no big deal.

Their breath caught.

"He may now sleep and use the demon chakra without loosing control. He will no longer have the demon screaming in his mind either. He is now all Gaara."

Temari licked her lips as if hesitant then threw her arms around Gaara in a hug. When she didn't die by sand a moment later she burst into sobs and hugged him tighter. Gaara appeared horribly confused. After a few minutes Naruto finally got Kankuro and Temari to leave after promising not to do anything inappropriate with Gaara. When they were gone he moved to his closest and pulled some clothes out for Gaara.

They emerged from the room a moment later. Gaara was now dressed in baggy tan pants that billowed out, but sucked in at the ankles with elastic. He wore a deep red Chinese style shirt with short and which was quite long, falling to his knees with slits up the sides to his waist. He also wore soft but durable brown leather shoes and his gourd.

Many would be surprised to see those clothes in Naruto's closet but he had quite a few various outfits. When he had freed accompany from Gato's clutches he had gained shares of that company and when a merchant caravan had entered Konoha, sponsored by that company they had given him a large amount of supplies. A 'gift' from the company. The company was a clothing company that sold ninja clothes and civilian clothes all over the elemental countries. They had loaded him with a lot of new styles. He had just stuffed them in a closet in case he ever needed them. Now he needed them. Though the shoes he had made himself.

When weary Sakura and Sasuke joined the group in the kitchen half an hour later they were surprised and confused to find Temari switching between hugging Gaara to death, chatting Naruto's ears off, chatting Gaara's ears off, and yelling at Kankuro. Kimimaro was watching with a slightly amused smirk. Naruto was idly eating, Gaara was sitting there, staring impassively out the window seeming to ignore them all, and Kankuro was grumbling as he ate but sending Gaara and Naruto quick looks.

.--.

Naruto looked at Temari who was fidgeting nervously, hands wringing behind her back as she looked at the ground.

"I-I wanted to thank you." She blurted out.

He raised a brow.

"I-I mean I've always loved Gaara like a little brother but because of the demon he was unstable and I couldn't act like a sister. So thank you."

She bowed low and Naruto just stepped up to her. As she straightened he lifted a hand and swept her bangs to the side like she was a child. She shuddered beneath his touch.

"You are curious though." He stated. "On why Gaara was so calm and submissive around me before the demon was sealed."

She shuddered again but nodded.

"It is because," He smirked, "His demon knew I was stronger then it, even without Kyuubi. And that I would have no mercy for it or Gaara should they have gotten in my way."

She cringed back slightly. Naruto just pulled back.

"If you are looking for something to do," He said absently, "There is a work out room on the first floor along with a dojo. There is also an onsen. There is a TV in the living room on the second floor and you are free to use the kitchen if you wish. Kimimaro can point you around if you need help."

She gave a curt nod and licked her lips nervously.

"M-may I ask where you're going?"

She probably wished to go the opposite way of him.

"I'm going outside to garden."

She blinked in surprise but quickly nodded and took off. He smirked after her. To strike such fear because of his own power. Delicious.

.--.

Naruto set the large vase of freshly cut flowers on the table. They were straight from his garden like the basket of vegetables on the counter. Sakura, who sat reading at the table, surprisingly, stared at him as if he were insane. Kankuro was sneaking glances at her startled looks.

"You and flowers don't mix." She said deadpanned.

Naruto gave a half smile.

"Oh?"

"You're more of a person to dip them in blood and laugh."

He gave a chuckle and leaned over the table, putting his face close to her. He noticed the closer he got to people the more unnerved they became. It was an intimidation tactic.

"And why do you think that Sakura?" he asked cheerfully and kindly.

She cringed back.

"You're just faking." She muttered. "You're not kind."

He gave a smirk and in a move to fast for her to see had grabbed her by the throat. She made a choked sound but stayed absolutely still.

"You're wrong." He purred. "If I wasn't kind, you'd be dead."

She gave a quick nod and he dropped her. She grabbed her scroll and bolted.

"You're more unstable then Gaara." Kankuro remarked quietly.

Naruto gave him a half lidded smile.

"Who said I'm unstable? I'm just unpredictable."

.--.

End of Chapter 15.


	16. SemiFinals

Naruto was amused to find Sakura and Sasuke sitting in the work out room exhausted. Seems they had taken some training seriously. They watched him cautiously as he entered. He just gave them a half smile each and looked out the window.

"The preliminary rounds are tomorrow. Rest for now."

Then he turned and exited the room, almost running into Gaara. The red head raised a brow at him. Naruto blinked and then smirked at the animal currently sitting on the boy's shoulder. The animal was an off colored raccoon, being a light brown instead of grey. It looked at him and chattered softly as it tilted its head.

"I see you've been back in the forest."

"I got rid of a team that had been bothering me." (The sound team)

Naruto shrugged.

"The racoon will not leave me."

Naruto gave soft laugh.

"The animals of my forest are very smart. If he likes you, you can keep him."

Gaara sent the raccoon a veiled annoyed look. Naruto spotted Kankuro holding in laughter at the end of the hall as he saw the raccoon.

.--.

Naruto lovingly patted the dirt around his newest edition to his garden. Gardening was something he loved, actually loved.

He could sense Sakura in the doorway and Gaara sitting on the bench. No one but Gaara and Kimimaro dared enter his garden. He had almost killed Sasuke when the boy had almost stepped on one of his flowers. He had strangled the boy into unconsciousness before Gaara could pull him off. Now Gaara only entered and when he did he only sat on the wooden bench and watched. Kimimaro also would enter once in a while but he usually didn't stay long.

Naruto's garden circled half of the tower, stretching to the fence that also circled the tower, which was about ten meters from the tower wall on every side. The first half of the garden was just solid flowers. The second part was filled with vegetables and fruits. Each garden contained pebble walk ways which he had taken the time to drag pebbles and stones to actually make. Kimimaro had also carved him a bench, showing the white haired boy had some skill with wood. It was the same bench Gaara currently sat on in the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

Naruto paused in planting his new lily and straightened his back, satisfied to hear it pop. He stood and stretched, basking in the warmth of the sun and inhaling the scent of flowers. Then he riffled through his pockets. Till he found a small clay instrument. It was the one he had made years ago that sounded like an owl. He put it to his lips and gave a short hoot followed by a longer one. He pulled the flute away and watched the edge of the fence. A minute later a small cloud of multicoloured butterflies flew over. He smiled at the small swarm of the specially camouflaged butterflies. They weren't as smart as some animals but they knew better then to bother him when he gardened. They avoided the garden when he was planting but as soon as the hoot came they all swarmed back. He had the largest patch of flowers in the forest and they loved him for it.

He was slightly surprised to see one of his large butterflies come with them. This butterfly was as long as his arm and each wing as wide as his chest. They were a mix of blood reds and blacks. He frowned as he spotted a letter weighing it down. He gently took it and recognized the Hokage's seal. Why would the Hokage send him a letter with a butterfly? Unless he was in the forest and this was the first flying animal he saw. Naruto drew his some blood and swiped it over the letter. Sarutobi always made blood seals on their letters in case his animals were overcome. He opened it and frowned as he read. Orochimaru. Hmm. This was getting interesting.

He briefly noted his large butterfly had flown off his head and straight for Sakura. It landed on her head fluttering its wings. Sakura was looking at it in surprise. Slowly, as if unsure she held an arm out. It landed on it without a second thought and she stared at it in awe. Naruto frowned just slightly. Seems she'd found a partner.

.--.

Naruto gazed at the arena blankly. He sat crouched on the rail above, balanced perfectly on the small round hand rail. His body was slightly hunched and his spear was propped in the crook of his elbow. He looked down at the arena through on half lidded eye, feeling bored.

Sasuke had destroyed the other leaf-nin. Shino had won his battle. Kankuro had won his battle. Temari had won her battle. Shikamaru had won his battle. Shino had his low level opponent knocked out when as the referee said go. (The Sound three are dead in my story).

Sakura was facing Ino. Seems she had studied and trained enough to get an edge on the blonde. He blinked once in faint surprise as she charged her fist with chakra and slammed it into Ino, releasing the chakra with perfect control. Seems she had been reading in on Tsunade's techniques. Hmm. As Ino was knocked against the wall, unconscious Sakura collapsed panting a grin on her face. Kakashi swooped down and grabbed her before Lee and Gaara entered the arena.

The battle was quite advanced. Lee had terrifying speed, not as good as Naruto's, but still fast. Gaara had a good defence though. As Lee released the gates Naruto frowned lightly. Gaara still won though. Just as he was about to crush Lee's hands and legs though Naruto held up a hand. Gaara noticed and just threw the boy against the wall. As he shunshin'd back up the stairs he stopped to stand by Naruto not his team, surprising a few people. Naruto just gave a brief nod top the red head and returned to watching the arena.

Neji vs. Hinata.

The boy started straight off with belittling. It probably would have worked had Hinata worked with Ibiki for the past eight months. The fight progressed quite quickly afterwards. Neither was willing to give up but it was clear it was a draw. If they had only been using their clan techniques it was obvious Neji would win. But Hinata was using pressure points with senbon and a different taijutsu style which Neji knew neither of. In the end it was a draw. Sarutobi proclaimed them to both be chunnin level but as he could not promote them earlier he said they both progressed on.

Last Match. Kiba vs. Naruto.

Naruto pushed off from the railing, dropping effortlessly to the ground. As he hit he didn't even make a sound. Kiba looked really nervous as almost looked ready to give up. Then he seemed to slap some confidence into himself and jumped into the arena with Akamaru. The dog was whimpering but following.

As Hayate started their match Naruto waited. Kiba, of course, attacked first, changing Akamaru first before using his gatsuuga. He hit air. Naruto, to the audience, seemed to be hit then appear a little ways to the side. The higher level shinobi could see he was fluidly dodging every attack at the last second almost to fast for them to see. He seemed to flow like water around the attacks.

Finally he got bored. In a move to fast for most to see, he was charging at the two, spear raised to slash. Immediately Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Hayate surged forwards to stop him, predicting his attack to slice Kiba's throat. Naruto was too fast for them. His spear ripped through flesh and blood sprayed out. Kiba howled in pain, collapsing, a huge gash across his chest. Naruto had changed the track of his spear at the last second.

As Kiba hit the ground Naruto found Hayate catching the boy, Gai holding a fist at his throat, Kakashi holding a kunai to his lower back and Kurenai holding a kunai to his stomach. Kiba was carted away by the medic and slowly Gai was the first to move away. Kakashi pulled back next. Kurenai glared at him, angry at him for harming her student.

She slowly pulled back and Naruto gave her a flat look, vanishing to reappear by the Hokage, back on the railing. He had enough speed to look like he had done a shunshin. He prided himself with his speed and strength, which he had built up over the years, and which Kyuubi had changed his body to handle. No one would ever match his speed. The human body could only take a certain speed but Naruto could go beyond that. Most of the other Genin were giving him wary looks. The next match ups were set.

Naruto vs. Neji

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Hinata vs. Kankuro

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Sakura vs. Shino

.--.

End of Chapter 16.


	17. Questions of Loyalty

Naruto gazed out over his garden, the moon light lighting up the various flowers and plants. He stepped lightly down the path, bare feet barely disturbing the small stones that made up the paths. Naruto looked up at the full moon and breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp night air. He looked at the Konoha symbol tattoo on the inside of his right arm. He had it made to remind him. Remind him of his loyalty to the village. It was done in red. Sarutobi's color. It was a little more intricate then the plain one on headbands. He would be forever loyal to Konoha if Sarutobi ordered him to. No headband could ever say that. Few ever noticed his own headband anyways. It was sewn to the bottom corner of coat, hidden amongst the feather patters.

Naruto looked away from his arm and let his arms hang limply by his sides, white sleeping kimono brushing against his skin. He looked back to the sky and closed his eye a moment. When he looked back down it was to let a splatter of blood hit the stone path. He lifted his hand and gently touched his eye patch. Red tear drops leaked from the edge of the patch telling him the scars on his eye had opened again. Kyuubi wouldn't heal it. Naruto didn't want the scars healed.

His fists clenched in anger as he glared out at the night sky. How he hated the civilians of Konoha, along with many of its shinobi. Sharp claws dug into his skin slightly letting beads of blood roll over his skin in patterns. Naruto finally released the fists and sighed looking out over his garden again. Kimimaro stood in the doorway watching him. Naruto walked silently over to the teen who looked so much older. He reached up and rested his hands on the sides of the boy's face. He pulled the boy's face down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Never leave me." He whispered.

"Never." Kimimaro assured.

Naruto sighed contentedly and leaned into the boy, resting his head on Kimimaro's shoulder.

.--.

Naruto hummed an eerie tune softly under his breathe. He sat on a roof and watched as Sasuke and Kakashi slipped from a hospital window. Kakashi steered Sasuke towards him and landed beside him on the roof. Naruto didn't break the tune and continued humming. Sasuke shifted while Kakashi unclipped a scroll from his vest. Without a word he handed it to Naruto. Naruto stuffed it in his coat pocket and smirked up at the Jonin.

"Have fun."

Kakashi gave him a bland look and took off with Sasuke. Naruto watched them before turning back to the hospital. Sakura was exiting looking downtrodden. Naruto stood and leapt gracefully to the ground, landing beside her. She gave a soft eep as she looked at him with wide eyes. He pulled the scroll from his coat and handed it to her. She took it looking confused.

"Study that." He said simply.

She gave him a grateful look. Then he paused to think a moment.

"Find a man named Gekko Hayate. Tell him I sent you."

She gave a quick nod and almost ran off looking determined but he held up a hand.

"And come see me at some point."

She didn't ask why, just quickly nodded and sprinted off. Naruto watched her go.

.--.

Naruto moved the paper through his fingers making a small origami flower. The small girl in front of him giggled softly. She could be no older then four with dark hair and dark eyes. He couldn't hate the children as much as he did the adults. They were innocent. It was for that reason he disliked them. They were innocent where he had never been able too. But…he didn't hate them completely.

As he finished the last fold of the flower he pulled out a small marker and quickly wrote on the paper petals. When he was finished that he handed the girl the flower and stuck it in her hair. She giggled and then leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before skipping off. Behind Naruto Hayate waited patiently.

"What do the seals do?" He asked as he watched the girl run off.

"Stop the flower from burning or tearing." Naruto answered blankly.

He turned to the man who shifted his weight.

"Why did you send Haruno to me?" Hayate finally asked.

"She needs training."

Hayate silently looked to the sky and for a moment there was only silence.

"Fine. I owe you anyways."

.--.

Naruto guided the ink needle away from Sakura's arm. Her left arm was gripped in his other hand. Starting at her wrist and going up to her elbow on the inside of her arm a bunch of butterfly tattoos. They started small at the wrist, only the size of a finger nail, and steadily grew as they got farther up her arm. They were done in mixtures of pinks, blacks, purples, and red.

He set the needle down and looked up at Sakura who was examining the pattern with delight. He tightened his grip on her arm and she tensed looking up at him.

"If I find you have used my butterflies like they are slaves I will kill you. You _will_ treat them right."

She nodded hastily. He let go of her arm and she quickly stepped an arms length away.

"And get new clothes." He said. "The ones you wear are more restricting then necessary. And cut your hair. It's to long and thick."

She bit her lip and hesitantly nodded. Behind him Hayate shifted

"I shall help her." He said.

"Good." Naruto said.

Then he gathered his things up.

"Now leave. If you aren't out of my forest in an hour my animals will tare you to pieces."

They left quite quickly.

.--.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto glanced up at the man with a half lidded eye and lazily looked him over, his face made of apathy.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The Hokage wishes to see you. Immediately."

"Ah."

He stood as the ANBU vanished in a plume of smoke. He glanced around the market once, ignoring the glares and whisper, and vanished onto the rooftops. A minute later he stood in front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage was shuffling papers and silently planning. Naruto waited patiently. Finally the Hokage set his papers down. He looked up at Naruto and met his eyes squarely.

"Naruto. Are you loyal to me?"

Naruto bowed his head.

"I am loyal only to you." He said clearly.

"Would you listen to my every command?"

"Yes."

"Even if it was for this village?"

"…Yes. If you were the one to command it."

"Would you kill yourself if I asked?"

Naruto searched his eyes but Sarutobi already knew his answer.

"Yes."

Sarutobi sighed and tapped the ash from his pipe.

"Naruto. You are one of my most loyal ninja. You trust only me and in return you are the one I trust above everyone."

Naruto waited.

"I have been organizing a treaty with Kumo for the past few months. Their kage was recently replaced. Forcibly. The new Raikage is a good man whom I have met before. We have many similar ideas and such. The new Raikage also admits his former leader made a mistake capturing a Konoha-nin and torturing him for information. He has sent a sum of money to Hayate along with a gift of two swords forged by their best smith. He also started to work out a treaty with myself. To seal the deal we agreed a marriage contract."

Sarutobi sighed and blew out a ring of smoke as he looked at Naruto almost regretfully. Naruto understood. He just bowed his head.

"The Raikage sent his daughter. His much beloved daughter. The only request was she be married to a man who would protect her and care for her. And to someone I trust. He loves her very much and does not want someone taking advantage of that. She has only minimum kunoichi training. She had been going to be a gardener, not a kunoichi or leader like her younger sister. The Raikage informs me she is quiet and a loner. She is also barren. Se can give no one children. But…the council has voted she must be married into a clan. Into a family she will be protected in. For if she dies of an 'accident' here. It may start discord among our nations. At the moment we can not have that. But many may wish for that to happen."

He understood that. Naruto could feel war in the air and knew they needed at least one allied nation.

"But if she marries into a clan she will have access to higher level information. I do not think she is a spy. But all shinobi are paranoid. They said I may choose her groom but he must be of a clan or someone of equal importance and someone who can protect her well. I will not marry her to just anyone. It must be someone I trust."

Naruto met his eyes. One lone blue eye showed nothing but apathy as old, wizened, eyes showed a reluctance but a hardened determination.

"I will do anything you command of me." Naruto replied after a moment of stony silence.

The Hokage sucked in, making the embers on his pipe flare. He blew out another ring of smoke.

"I know. There will be no wedding celebration. She will be here with in two weeks."

He nodded and made for the door.

"Naruto."

He paused.

"Thank you."

Naruto nodded and stepped form the room, shutting the door behind him. He heard the Hokage mutter one last sentence to himself.

"Sometimes I wonder what you will do after I die and you have no loyalty ties to anyone."

Naruto had no answer.

.--.

"Married." Kimimaro echoed in what Naruto guessed was shock.

"Yes."

"Married." He said again, frowning. "It is not of love?"

"No."

"So husband is just another title of yours?"

"Yes."

"Nothing will change?"

"No."

Kimimaro finally nodded accepting this. As the bone user walked off Naruto thought a moment.

He would marry if Sarutobi asked it of him. He'd never really thought on why he was so loyal to the man. Yes, he had helped Naruto often and saved him when little, but any good person should have done so. He frowned. His face softened though as he remembered some of his earliest memories. He could remember Sarutobi's smile, and his soft voice as he told Naruto stories. His kind hands as he gave Naruto food and clothes. Naruto knew the council had outvoted him long ago when he'd wanted to help Naruto. They'd banned him from ever truly helping Naruto. But Sarutobi had found every loop hole in the agreement and used it, sometimes even outright defying the terms. He'd helped Naruto, been kind to him, even though his job was on the line and his actions could start a civil war. Naruto would pay him back with loyalty.

Naruto turned and walked towards his bedroom. He would need to prepare for his new guest.

.--.

End of Chapter 17. And a new twist! Snip Snapity!

But don't worry, this won't be a lovey dovey marriage or romantic.


	18. A Wife and A Godfather

He examined her quickly, taking everything in. She had dark brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back, dark brown eyes, and soft tanned skin from staying in the sun often. Her hands looked delicate but used. She wore an elegant green kimono with flowers of silver flowing over the edges. The only weapon she carried was a knife disguised as a fan tucked in her obi. She sat side saddle on a tall chestnut colored horse, silently. Beside her sat her father on a tall war horse. Following were ten Kumo shinobi, Jonin at least, surrounding the two in a battle formation.

Naruto sat next to the Hokage on Akira. His tiger stood like a statue, not bothered by the two people on his back. Sarutobi slid off Akira as the Raikage slid off his horse. They both walked forwards and for a moment there was a tense silence then small smiles broke the men's faces.

"It is good to see you Sarutobi."

"And you Mitoshi."

Mitoshi, the Raikage, laughed and they bowed to one another. Then business faces were on and a contract was pulled from both of their pockets. Each held all the signatures of each of their councils. They both signed both contracts and then exchanged them.

"The agreement is made. Kumo is allied with Konoha. We will exchange missions equally and trade shall commence between us. Konohagakure ninja are welcome in Kumogakure."

"And Kumogakure ninja are welcome in Konohagakure."

The Raikage motioned his daughter over. She slid off her horse and kept her eyes downcast as she stepped up next to him, hands folded delicately in front of her.

"My daughter Takashi Saiai. Her marriage shall cement our agreement."

Sarutobi gave a curt nod.

"Come here Naruto."

Naruto slid from Akira's back and stepped up to the Hokage, back straight, eye forwards, and spear held straight.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. He shall be marrying Saiai to cement our agreement."

Then the two kages stepped back leaving the two standing in front of one another.

"I am Takashi Saiai. I accept you as my husband as is my duty."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I accept you as my wife as is my duty."

Naruto bowed and took her hand, gently brushing his lips against it as his one frozen eye met her timid ones.

"I swear to protect and care for you for as long as we are married and this agreement between our villages stands."

She bowed her head. Sarutobi stepped back up to Naruto.

"We must be on our way now."

Saiai nodded and turned to her father and formally bid him farewell.

"We are blind." Sarutobi said softly.

The Raikage dropped the formality and swept his daughter into a hug. They waited silently as Saiai and her father traded heartfelt farewells. When she finally, hesitantly, stepped up to Naruto Sarutobi nodded to her father.

Then Naruto slipped his sleeve up and bit his thumb. He swiped it on a seal symbol and in a puff of smoke a black panther larger then a horse, but smaller then Akira appeared, with rippling purple/black fur and large golden eyes. The Kumo shinobi stiffened but made no moves against him.

"Kira shall be your guardian for when I am not around. She will listen to you commands unless it puts you in danger or it is illogical." Naruto said curtly.

Saiai shakily nodded and slowly reached out. Kira nudged her hand with her nose and sniffed the girl before giving a single purr. Then Naruto helped her onto the large panther.

"I see now why you brought only one guard." Mitoshi said softly. "He can summon an army of beasts."

Sarutobi nodded. Then he mounted Akira while Naruto slipped on behind Saiai to help her for her first ride. There was a moment of silence, then both parties were gone.

.--.

.--.

"Are you sure you wish to allow Saiai-sama to marry that boy." A Jonin sneered as he leapt along side his Raikage.

"She will be kept safe. Sarutobi told me he trusts the boy absolutely. More then his students."

"But that boy is the reason why those animals attacked us those years ago! The reason why one ANBU (_I will call everyone above Jonin thi_s_, even in other villages_), three Jonin, seven Chunin, and five genin are dead and over twenty ninja injured."

"His attack was justified. The former Raikage made a mistake capturing and torturing a Konoha ninja. He broke our neutral agreement which we've held since he replaced the Raikage who formed the attack on Konoha's Hyuuga. We are lucky the Hokage is willing to trust us again, after two attacks on him by former Raikages. If I was him I would have been calling for blood or waged an outright war."

The man fell silent.

"Besides, a man who can sneak into Kumo, rescue a man, kill another man, summon over fifty beasts, and escape, all without showing his face is a strong warrior. He will be able to protect my daughter."

The man bowed his head and vanished back into the formation.

.--.

.--.

Naruto nodded farewell to Sarutobi as he dropped the man off at the Hokage's tower. Then they were leaping off to his forest. Saiai gripped his arm around his waist tightly as they passed by the animals of his forest. It was half an hour later they reached his tower. Kimimaro was waiting out front wearing baggy teal pants tied at the ankles and a baggy white long sleeve shirt with billowing sleeves, an obi of purple holding it shut. Naruto helped Saiai off of Kita and the panther nodded to them before vanishing into the trees.

"Saiai, this is Kimimaro. He is loyal only to me. If you need help just ask him."

"Saiai." Kimimaro murmured bowing slightly.

"Hello." Saiai said timidly.

"Come. I shall show you your room."

They entered the room next to Naruto's which was decorated in light greens, filled with furniture and plants on the windowsill. A bathroom of yellows was attached along with a door leading to Naruto's room.

"This is your room. The door to my room is open should you need me. You may go anywhere in the tower and yards, as long as you do not wreck my gardens. If you venture into the forest take either Kimimaro, myself, Kira, or Akira. The animals will kill you unless they know who you are." He said chillingly.

She nodded slowly.

"Sha…" She paused. "Shall I be allowed to go into the village?"

"You may do as you wish. I am your husband out of duty. Not love."

She understood. He was not hers. He was not faithful. He did not love her. Duty held them together. And that was a mere formality.

.--.

Naruto watched the old man a moment. He was nothing like what Naruto thought he would be. The old man giggled as he peaked through the wood. Naruto went over to stand next to him. The man didn't even glance at him. Naruto pulled himself to lean on the fence. The women in the bath squealed as they saw his crossed arms and head. Many dived for towels or sunk into the water. The only ones who didn't were Anko and Kurenai. Kurenai glared at him and Anko just gave him a wide inviting grin.

"There is a pervert peeking through the fence and writing notes on your bodies."

"Hey!" The old man yelled, jumping up, indignant look on his face.

Then he squeaked realizing he had given himself away. The woman turned red with anger. Anko and Kurenai leapt up and grabbed towels before leaping over his head and pinning the old man down as he tried to run. Naruto watched in an uninterested manner as they beat the old man near death. Then some of the women spun to him, fists raised. Anko stepped in front of them all though and looked him over. Naruto raised a brow and then did the same to her.

"You're the boy who took over my forest." She finally said.

He tilted his head in a half nod. Then he looked her over again, peering into her eyes.

"I shall tell my animals to leave you alone if you wish to train in the first kilometre."

She gave a smirk. Then Naruto caught sight of the curse seal. He reached out with his spear. She tensed but allowed him to tap her shoulder with the butt of her staff. He trailed it lightly over the horrid purple mark. To him it was beautiful and cruel. Beautiful in power, design, intelligence. Cruel in power, design, intelligence. Everything it was beautiful for it was also cruel for. He stared at it a moment and noticed how it clashed with the woman's pale skin. It made the design all the more beautiful-cruel.

"Come to me sometime and I shall remove that also."

He pulled his spear back and she slapped a hand over the mark. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared dumbly at him. Kurenai also stared at him. The other women didn't. They still glared at him, not understanding the significance of the conversation.

"It's your turn now little pervert." One growled. "Trying to save your own skin by turning in your partner won't work."

They stepped forwards menacingly. Naruto rolled his eye at them.

"I came to pick the old man up, not spy on your bodies." He said before pausing. "Besides, I like men better."

Then in a flash he was by the old man and picking him up. He leapt off before anyone could say anything.

.--.

.--.

Jiraya blinked as he felt cold surround him. He tried to gasp for air but his lungs filled with water. He choked and realized he was in a river. He swam in the direction he perceived as up and broke the surface. He gasped for air, spitting out the water and taking ragged breaths of air. He clambered from the cold water onto land and quickly looked for who ever had tossed him into the river.

His eyes met one lone blue one. He froze as he took in the appearance of his attacker. Long blonde hair pulled back in a braid, beads hanging from various locks of hair. Loose black shorts, wooden geta sandals, and a long black coat which also had icy blue feathers designs lining the bottom trim, and a spandex black shirt with wisps of icy blue through it like ice, under the coat covered his lean form. A fang hung from each ear and a wooden necklace hung from his neck. A black eye patch covered one eye.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He muttered.

"Jiraya." The teen nodded. "I want my father's techniques."

"What?" Jiraya asked in surprise.

"I want the scrolls with the Hiraishin and the Rasengan on them."

"Oh." He said dumbly.

He was still a moment. Then he saw that this boy would not negotiate over this. His icy blue eye said he would refuse Jiraya's training and help. Jiraya grimly pressed his hands together and did quick hand signs. His bit his thumb and hit the ground, a large cloud of smoke appearing. A toad the size of a man appeared, a blue and orange scroll on his back. Jiraya took it with a muttered thanks and dismissed the toad. He slowly held the scroll out to the boy.

Naruto took the scroll and swung it onto his own back, nodding curtly to him. He was about to jump off when Jiraya grabbed his arm. He tensed, and glared. Jiraya ignored the KI and looked the boy in the eye.

"If you ever need help…" He left the offer hanging.

"I will never need help from you, godfather." Naruto said icily, his words venomous and his tone frigid.

Jiraya flinched and let his arm go. He watched the boy vanish. So the boy knew he was his godfather. Jiraya looked down. He hadn't been much of a godfather though. He'd never been there for the boy. It was his own fault and he couldn't blame Naruto if he hated him.

.--.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Death Is Swift

.--.

Naruto sipped his tea softly as he gazed at the red horizon. The sunset had been bloody red this evening.

Soft footsteps notified him of his 'wife's' arrival. Saiai sat down next to him quietly and stayed silent as drank his tea. For about half an hour they sat together silently. When the sun vanished fully and night fell they watched the fireflies light down by the pond in his garden.

"Naruto…" Saiai started hesitantly.

He looked over at her and raised a brow. She was wary around him but eh showed her nothing but respect. And he did respect her. She had given up her life for her village, and that earned some respect at least.

"Why…why did you not get an eye transplant after you lost your eyes? You could probably have done it with seals and your demon somehow. Or if that didn't work, why not just ask you demon to grow you a new one."

Naruto turned back to look at his garden. He stayed silent long enough for her to start to shift. Finally he spoke.

"I needed a reminder." He said covering his eyes patch with one hand.

"A reminder?" She asked curiously.

"A reminder of the cruelty of this village…. Before I lost my eye I would have _died_ for them. All I had ever done was smile for them, work for them, and love them. I had been tortured and hit and glared at and spit on but I had preserved and still loved them. But then they took away my eye…. As a child I never had anything to call my own. My apartment was always looted so I could never own anything. The only thing I had was my body, my heart, and my soul and I had decided those were all I needed. As long as I had those I would be fine. But then they took my eye. They did so painfully, torturing me in the process, both mentally and physically. They took something from me that I had never thought they could. They took part of my sight. Something I had always prided about myself. It had been the turning point. I had bared everything making me truthfully _see_ for the first time, pushing forwards the truth; they truly hated me. I had pushed aside the feelings of despair and hate. I had beard their cruelty. But that tipped the scales and all those shoved aside emotions flooded out. I realized nothing I would ever do would please them, make them love and admire me. They showed me how cruel humans could be. I gave and gave and gave. I took nothing, asked for nothing but gave everything. And they took and tore and broke. They tortured a _child_ because they thought him a demon. They tortured a child to the breaking point and cut out his eye, laughing as they did so."

Saiai stared aghast at his words. He clenched his fist around the eye patch and hunched slightly. Beard

"The broke me." He snarled. "They damaged me."

.--.

Naruto was slightly surprised, though he didn't show it, as he felt soft lips press against his as he entered the second floor. Saiai slowly ran her hands over his chest and kissed him. When she pulled back he looked at her with nothing but an odd mix of apathy and curiosity. She looked away a moment.

"Just one night." She whispered. "Let me be a faithful wife for one night. Let me feel like a beloved wife for one night."

"…One night?"

She nodded, swallowing thickly.

"I know you won't love me or come to love me. We may come to be content, but there won't be love. Please, just let me pretend there is love for one night."

Naruto looked down at her bowed head. Then he used a hand to tilt her head up and kissed the side of her mouth.

"One night. I can pretend for one night." He said, voice thick with acted kindness and love.

.--.

Naruto gazed at the walls of the evacuation tunnel he stood in. Sarutobi suck in on his pipe and the embers lit up slightly. Naruto held up his lantern higher and gazed at the uneven stone.

"So you can use strengthening seals?"

"It could be done." Naruto remarked.

"Perfect. How long should it take?"

"To strengthen the tunnels? All of them? A day. I can use Kage Bunshin."

"Good, good. I had a few other seals in mind also."

"More defensive ones or some offensive ones."

"…" The Hokage paused, putting some more stuff in his pipe, before setting it between his teeth. "Both. We'll need both."

.--.

Naruto gazed at the crowds entering the large stadium. He eyed a few more suspicious figures but left them be. Beside him stood two of the top ANBU. Naruto pointed out every figure that didn't smell right or he knew was suspicious. When the crowds finally died down the ANBU nodded to him.

"Your orders are to help with anything you deem worthy. Keep an eye on the rookies. The Hokage says it should happen after the last round if we're lucky." The bear masked ANBU said coolly

"Of course." Naruto remarked, an odd smirk quirking his lips. "You will be by his side?"

"Yes. We will not leave him. Even if he orders us too."

"Good, good." Naruto said, standing and brushing his shorts off. "Because if you do I will kill you myself."

He punctuated the message with a shot of KI (killing intent) and a fierce glare. The two stiffened at the threat.

"I believe we would let you." The second ANBU said simply.

They didn't like one another but they shared a mutual goal; the protection and safety of the Hokage.

.--.

Neji licked his lips nervously from his position across from Naruto. Naruto rested the spear on his shoulder lazily as he shifted his weight, eyeing the so-called Hyuuga genius. Finally Neji launched at him, fingers aimed at his heart. Naruto side stepped in a movement to fast for most to see. He continued to dodge every hit, spear never leaving his shoulder and nothing but his feet ever moving.

Finally Neji paused, panting as he grit his teeth, arms hanging loosely. Naruto inspected his nails mockingly.

"Fight me dammit!" Neji snarled.

Naruto looked up at him and smirked in a condescending way. Neji snarled in fury and launched at him again. Naruto lashed out finally. Neji stumbled back, barely avoiding being gutted like a fish. He still clutched at a cut on his stomach. He stared in shock. Naruto's movement had been fast. Neji snarled again and launched forwards again, the cut small enough not to hinder him.

Naruto flipped back wards and threw his spear away, the weapon lodging in the ground a few feet away. His hands flashed and Neji was knocked a few feet back, back hitting the ground. He groaned but quickly scrambled back to his feet. Naruto let his feet shift apart and his hands come up in an open palmed position.

"Come at me again."

Neji did so with vigour. Every strike though was blocked and returned. The older teen even revealed his absolute defence but it did no good. Naruto was too fast for him to activate it before his attacks. After five minutes Neji couldn't stand anymore. Naruto was declared the winner.

"How?" Neji asked as he gazed up at the sky from the ground.

Naruto pulled his spear from the dirt and glanced at the teen.

"Ninja lives their whole lives under masks. Outward appearance, pasts, and rumours are never to be trusted when talking of ninja. I was once labelled the dobe but if one listened to that they would die before they even tried to laugh at me. You're labelled a genius, but there are others stronger then you. They just hide it."

.--.

Naruto watched as Hinata fought viciously against Kankuro. Shikamaru had surrendered to Temari in the end. Hinata wasn't planning to do that though. She was fighting for all it was worth and doing a very good job of it. She could see the chakra strands attached to Kankuro's puppets and she could easily destroy them. The puppet user was loosing quickly. In minutes he was done.

Sakura and Shino's match had been interesting. Shino's bugs would break him from her illusions, but she was still confusing him enough to get in a few hits. Shino was better then her though as he had been taking his training seriously for longer then her. She lost in the end.

Sasuke was finished off just as quickly by Gaara. Even with the training from Kakashi and from himself he had no chance against the Jonin level genin. And he knew that. He'd put on a good show, dragging the match out before giving up when Gaara's sand wrapped around him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Gaara were cheered for. He scanned the crowd, knowing it was almost show time. He saw feathers rain down over the stadium and just smirked. As the civilians slumped over the Oto-nin appeared. Naruto grabbed the Tenten girl and pulled her aside as a kunai lodged in her chair. She gasped in shock. He threw her towards Lee and Neji.

Naruto saw blood splash as a Jonin in the crowd took an Oto-nin on. Naruto felt his blood start to pump and his pupils dilate. He could smell blood and battle in the air and hear the clash of steal and jutsus.

"Show time children." Naruto said, bloodthirsty grin spreading over his lips.

He saw more then a few flinch away from the expression. He cracked his knuckles, claws flexing. His spear shifted in his arms.

"What's going on?!" Hinata yelled over the sound of explosions over near the Konoha wall.

"It's war time children. Make yourselves useful." Naruto said smirking at them.

He lashed out with his spear just in time. The Oto-nin sneaking up on their left choked and fell to the ground, head rolling away.

Ino gasped, covering her mouth with one hand and looking green. Sakura and Sasuke ignored him to launch into attacks themselves. As Naruto watched he realized their training had paid off. And he also realized they had teamwork down.

"The schools, hospital, and civilian tunnels need protecting." Shikamaru said from the right. "We need to split into teams and go help where we can."

"Right!" The other rookies chorused, determined but still very shaken and panicked.

Naruto was surprised they had gotten so organized quickly and adjusted to the new war so quickly. But then again Shikamaru was quite smart.

"Naruto will go-"Shikamaru started after he finished the other teams.

"No." Naruto said curtly as he decapitated another ninja. "I already have an assignment."

"…….Fine." Shikamaru said. "Let's go."

The rest of the rookies vanished.

.--.

Naruto laughed almost hysterically as he tore through the group of enemy-nin. His spear had been sealed and all he used were his bare hands and claws. Rivers of blood ran over him and every part of him was drenched in death.

Two minutes later he found himself standing over a bunch of mutilated corpses. Gaara stood next to him, an odd smile on his lips, and blood on his face. Temari and Kankuro panted behind them. Naruto was about to leap off to find some more opponents when he felt the ground shake. A large three headed snake crashed through the main wall. Naruto scowled at it. Then he pulled a scroll from his sleeve and flicked it open. He unrolled it.

A long series of black, red, and blue inked designs spread across the scroll. Naruto ran his finger over them till he came to a certain one. He gave a wide grin and slammed his palm into it. He heard the snake give a scream of pain as his offensive seals for that district activated. A large current of electricity had just fried the poor thing. Naruto straightened as he heard a crackle on the radio hidden behind his ear.

"Uzumaki." Came the crackling voice of the Bear ANBU. "We have a problem. Get your ass up here."

Naruto tossed the scroll to Gaara.

"Press all the red ones to activate the defences. Then experiment with the blue ones if you wish. They only activate with demon chakra though. So draw on some of Shukaku's. The black ones are just connecting lines, ignore them.

"Of course." Gaara smirked.

Naruto spun his spear and resealed it in his wrist. Then he headed for the top of the stadium and the newly appeared large purple barrier. He landed on the roof next to the ANBU team. Naruto snarled as he saw the Hokage inside, trapped with Orochimaru.

"The hell?! You said you would stay next to him!" Naruto snarled viciously at the ANBU

"The attack was…unexpected." The ANBU said bitterly. "He didn't have two guards. He had four."

"Tch." Naruto sneered and looked at the barrier.

His eyes flew wide as he saw the two first Hokages being summoned.

"We need to get in there now." He said coldly.

The bloodthirsty grin and out of control emotions were gone. All that was left was icy dead seriousness. He ripped a scroll from his pockets along with a brush. He slashed his arm with his own claw and made sure Kyuubi wouldn't heal it. He ran his brush over the wound and quickly started to write on the scroll. He could already see the barrier was strong. It had four corners, each fuelled by a live person and their chakra. And each had the curse mark. This would be tricky.

"Can't you go faster?!" The ANBU demanded, eyes glued to the fight.

"No. You're welcome to try if you wish, but oh, I forgot. You don't how to do these seals." Naruto said deadpanned.

He did pick up pace though, the seals slightly more sloppy, but still workable. Finally he finished. He tossed the brush away and lifted the scroll.

"When I say 'go', run straight at the barrier." Naruto said seriously.

The ANBU slid into position and he stood. He made a one handed sign in front of his face and held the end of the scroll. With a flick of his arm the scroll sailed through the air and laid flat against the purple barrier. The paper was burnt instantly, but the bloody seals started to glow and stayed behind even when the paper turned to ash. Naruto did twenty seven rapid hand seals. When he reached the last one a huge discharge of chakra rocked the area. The purple shield shimmered and the four people on each corner screamed in pain as the control over the jutsu was ripped away from them, almost completely draining their chakra.

"Go!" Naruto barked curtly.

The ANBU leapt at the barrier. It shimmered when they were about half a foot away from it. They shot through like it was nothing. Naruto still held his hands locked in one sign. The four corner people kneeled panting as the ANBU shot by them to help the Hokage. Naruto took a deep breathe but didn't move. His seals were still active. And though the ANBU had passed through the barrier wasn't completely down. It would take an extra moment. Slowly each seal started to fade, meaning they had finished their job and started dismantling the rest of the barrier that was no longer visible.

As the last vanished Naruto shot off into the newly formed forest. He darted between the large trees and over the ponds and piles of mud. He pinpointed the ANBU's location and dropped from the trees into a clearing created by fighting.

He _froze_. The air was suddenly to thin to breath. He was choking. His mind spun and his heart beat was much too loud. For a moment all sound died and everything vanished. Blood pounded in his ears and all the blood on his skin felt itchy and sticky. His clothes felt to warm and heavy. He couldn't breathe.

'_Sometimes I wonder what you will do after I die and you have no loyalty ties to anyone.'_

Naruto couldn't tear his eyes from Sarutobi's smiling face. His feet somehow brought him to the dead man's side. The ANBU stepped aside silently. Naruto barely felt his knees hit the ground. He leaned over the old man and reached out, hand trembling. He paused, millimetres from the man's face. He couldn't be dead?! Not the man who had saved Naruto from himself. Not the man who had treated him so lovingly. Not the man who had saved him. Not the man who had cared for him. Not the man who had become _his_ grandfather.

Naruto's arm slipped beneath his neck and lifted him gently. His other arm wrapped around his other shoulder and he hugged the cold corpse close. The man was still _smiling_. Naruto stared at his face and for a moment the world was empty. He was all alone. His only protector was gone. The only person who had been kind enough to secure his loyalty was gone.

Something snapped. Everything came rushing back. All his memories of the man bombarded him and his already damaged mind cracked a bit more.

"No. No! NO!" He screamed. "You can't be fucking dead! You can't!"

ANBU pulled him back as he screamed at the dead man's corpse.

"You can't be dead!" He screamed hysterically. "Not you! Nonononono!"

He screamed incomprehensibly at the man for a few minutes, shouting obscenities and curses, pulling weakly at the arms holding him back. Finally he slumped panting and didn't fight against the hold on his arms. He started to laugh.

"You're dead." He giggled. "You're dead."

He felt his throat close up and his lone eye sting. A brief flash of pain went through his right eye socket. He clutched at the eye patch.

"He's dead." Naruto breathed quietly.

"He sacrificed his life to seal Orochimaru's arms and the puppet hokages." The ANBU said softly.

"He's dead."

"Come Uzumaki. The war is still on. We need to go continue fighting."

"He's dead."

A sharp slap cracked across his cheek. A second ANBU has smacked him. He looked down at the ground.

"He's dead."

"Yes, but his people are still alive and fighting!" The ANBU barked. "Get a hold of yourself.

"He's dead…..They'll pay." Naruto said blankly.

His chakra rose and wildly whipped around him making the other ANBU leap away quickly. He ripped his arms from the hold of the one ANBU throwing the man back in a tremendous show of strength. He ripped his sleeve of his left arm off throwing the useless material away as he gazed at his pride and joy. He slashed his arm again, letting the wound open up the veins of blood he would need, and covered the whole seal design in blood. He summoned all his chakra and slammed his hands into a familiar sign. In a huge blast of chakra and anger he summoned all his fighting creatures. In a huge cloud of smoke the once empty roof forest now looked like a deadly zoo. Tigers and wolves covered the floor, birds and beasts hung from the trees, insects hovered in the air. They moved anxiously, swishing tails and clacking claws and beaks. The ANBU grouped together, backs together and cautious of any attack.

"Kill them." He whispered in a deadly tone. "Kill all the Oto-nin. Kill all the enemies._ Now_."

The animals all cried out letting out roars and caws and high cries. The ANBU covered their ears harshly, hunching over at the noise. Then his animals were gone, ready to rip apart the prey that was making their master angry. Cries, howls, and screams rose all over Konoha as the beasts quickly tracked down their opponents. Human screams rose in a chorus all over the ninja village.

Naruto was about to follow them, eye glowing read, fangs poking from his lips, and a malevolent red chakra saturating the air around him.

"I'll kill them all." He whispered, voice deeper and huskier. "I'll rip them to shreds."

He didn't make it a single step.

A paper seal hit his forehead and Jiraya appeared in front of him. Kyuubi's chakra was stripped form his. His own chakra remained but he suddenly felt drowsy. He tried to fight the sleep that also fogged his mind but it was no use. His one eye drooped and his knees hit the ground again. He fell with a dull thud and looked blearily to his side. His eye met Sarutobi's closed, smiling ones and then everything went black.

'_Jiji…'_

.--.

End of Chapter 19.


	20. FIts Of Depression

Naruto's lone eye snapped open and he sat straight up, spear sliding into his hand. He spun to his left, his weapon glinting. He stopped it a bare hair from the nurse's throat. She choked on her own breath and stood absolutely still. Naruto gazed around the room quickly. Slowly he pulled his spear away.

"I-I was just c-coming to check on y-you." She stammered.

"I'm leaving." He said coolly as he slid from his bed.

He quickly found his things and grabbed them. Then he grabbed his clothes and vanished in a swirl of leaves not bothering to glance at the doctor that had come running into the room. He wasn't staying in that hospital any longer. He'd end up killing everyone. Fury pounded through his veins. He knew the battle was over. And he'd been fucking knocked out for all but the very beginning. He hadn't even been able to kill one person in his grief filled rage. Now that rage and grief coursed through him.

Naruto reappeared on the outskirts of his forests a moment after he exited the hospital. He changed in a split second and launched into the trees, newly sandaled feet hitting the branches with a dull thud. He pushed off his first branch and shot through they air in the direction of his tower. As he did so Akira fell beside him. He glanced at the Tiger, noticing how his fur still had a red tint from spilt blood. He covered all his emotions with icy apathy and slowed for his companion.

"Were any of you hurt in the attack" He asked calmly.

The tiger snorted, a soft growl accompanying it.

"Good. Any dead?"

Negative answer.

"Did you kill all the enemy-ninja?"

The tiger's growl/chuckle was enough to answer. Naruto's lips spread in a humourless grin. At least he had had some form of revenge.

"Good."

Twenty minutes later Naruto was entering his tower. As he did so Kimimaro swooped down on him.

"Naruto-sama." He breathed, hovering around Naruto and looking him over. "I was worried."

Naruto shoved Kimimaro away from him slamming the boy into the wall where he lost his air. He held the teen's collar, pinning him to the hard wall.

"No one is to enter the forest. Don't disturb me."

Kimimaro nodded, bowing as low as he could as Naruto let him drop. Naruto turned and walked off brushing past Saiai who was biting her lip. She bowed her head meekly and he swept past her. He vanished a moment later into his own room. He slammed the door and leaned against it a moment, closing his eyes. Then he slid down the surface to sit hardly on the floor, gripping each side of his head with his hands and hanging his head between his legs. The darkness and silence started to press around him.

The world felt so empty and his heart burned. He bit his lip till he drew blood and clenched his eyes tightly. He noticed his hands shaking with bottled emotions of rage and grief and fury and sorrow.

'_Sometimes I wonder what you will do after I die and you have no loyalty ties to anyone.'_

What would he do…? What _could_ he do…?

.--.

.--.

Jiraya clenched his teeth angrily.

"Fuck the council." He spat

"Problems?" Kakashi asked falling in line next to him.

"Yeah. The council is sending me to retrieve Tsunade."

"Ah. So they decided she would be the next Hokage?"

"Partly. Sarutobi…made an accurate guess of his death. He passed her as his heir, paper worked filed and all."

"Ah."

"But she won't come easily."

Kakashi just smirked at him. Jiraya growled at him. The copy-nin paused though and a serious atmosphere appeared.

"Could you take someone with you?" he asked.

"Who?" Jiraya asked suspiciously. "If it's the Uchiha brat, then hell no."

"No I was thinking…Naruto." He said hesitantly.

"Huh?"

"The boy hasn't left his forest in over two weeks. After you knocked him out he fled the hospital and hasn't come out. His animals are on orders to kill all who enter. His vassal, the Kaguya contacted me. He came asking me to try and talk with Naruto, or find someone who could. The boy won't even speak to him or his 'wife'. He said Naruto hasn't left his room except for food and even that's rare. He's wasting away."

Jiraya stopped walking and looked at the sky, sighing.

"…You know, with his will Sarutobi left me a scroll made with a blood seal. Only I could open it. Inside it told me everything about Naruto. You do know he has some physiological damage right?"

"Yeah. I know. But all us do." Kakashi said with a crooked, grim smile.

"Yeah I guess we do. His isn't that serious. But the serious part is, he's not loyal to Konoha. Sarutobi told me Naruto had always expressed his disgust and detest for this village. He never hid it. He only stayed and protected it because of Sarutobi."

"…I had figured that out." Kakashi sighed. "It was quite easy to see."

"Now that Sarutobi is dead though, I bet the boy is questioning if he should rip this place apart or just leave."

"I know." Kakashi said grimly. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Do about it? There isn't much we can do about it. With his animal army, his chakra capacity, his intellect, and his overwhelming skill, he could probably raze this place to the ground. Just his animals wiped out every single Oto-nin in the attack and all the Sand-nin that didn't listen to Gaara's command to surrender. Even went so far as to hunt the rest down those who tried to escape."

"At least it was a blow to Orochimaru." Kakashi said bitterly.

"Yeah, but it won't keep him down long. If Naruto decided to attack or fight his way out, Orochimaru's forces will attack any he leaves surviving."

"So looming in our future is a possible attack from Naruto and a possible attack from Orochimaru."

"Yeah."

"So why aren't you planning our defence right now?"

Jiraya pulled a scroll from his pocket.

"This was left with Sarutobi's will also. A scroll meant for Naruto. The seals on it won't let any but Naruto open it. I'm hoping what ever is in here will help us."

"And how do you plan to get that to him? You can't enter his forest."

"His animals seem intelligent enough."

"So you're leaving our possible fate to some fighting giant animals delivering a scroll that may or may not have Naruto not kill us all."

"Yup."

"Hmm. Sounds good."

.--.

.--.

Naruto looked over the scroll, reading the lines closely. The Raikage had mailed him. He was expressing his wish to have his daughter's safety guaranteed. The new Hokage might not keep their ally contract and may order her killed. Naruto would stop that. Not because the Raikage had asked him to protect her, but because Sarutobi had given him that duty when he had agreed to marry her.

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto shot a glare at his now opened door. Kimimaro flinched and lowered his head.

"Akira arrived with a scroll a few moments ago. It's addressed to you."

"I said no disturbances."

"It's in Sarutobi-sama's writing."

Naruto stiffened and he was by the teen in an instant. He grabbed it and looked over it. Sure enough his name was in the familiar scrawl of Sarutobi.

"Leave."

Kimimaro did so quickly. Naruto examined the seal on the front of the scroll.

"Blood seal." He muttered.

He knew Sarutobi had known at least some sealing. He bit his thumb and dropped some blood on the seal. It flashed. He pushed a nail under the seal and pulled up, breaking it. As he did so he cried out as he was shocked by a bolt of electricity. He dropped the scroll and stared at it in surprise. Why had Sarutobi made a seal to shock him? Cautiously he grabbed the scroll again. When he wasn't shocked again he unrolled it.

_Naruto,_

_I hope that electric shock knocked some sense into you. I may not be alive but I know what you're doing. You're probably sulking and cursing yourself for not saving me. … Well I doubt you could have. If you didn't then there was no way you could have. Because I know you would travel to hell and back to save me. I know that even if I'm dead you tried your hardest to save me, so stop sulking. _

_Now, if you are sulking you have most likely gotten moody. Don't argue. I know you better then anyone else, even better then the Kaguya. You hide your emotions and sometimes you don't feel much, but I know the few emotions you do have, very well. _

_Lately you have probably ignored Kimimaro and Saiai and locked yourself in you room. I'm ordering you as your former Hokage to wake up. I may be gone, but there are others who still need you. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean your life is over. My death is just another stair in your life. You can't be affected so much by my death you ignore everyone else._

…_I know you have probably come to the conclusion you have to hunt down my killer. And I won't tell you not you. You wouldn't listen to that command anyways. You always listened to my commands, unless it went against my safety or well being. You'll probably see killing my killer as something that must be done. So I won't even conflict you by ordering you not to. _

_Heh. You may think yourself a cold hearted person Naruto, but deep down you're just a stubborn, too wise, young man. _

_I know you better then anyone Naruto. I trusted you more then anyone Naruto. I loved you like a grandson, never forget that. But I also loved Konoha, so my last order as Hokage is not an order at all, but a request. Please protect it for me._

_Tsunade will be the next Hokage. I think you shall find her a good enough person. All I ask is you protect Konoha with her. When she dies or quits, my request will end. But just for a while longer, while Konoha is still vulnerable, please watch over it in my stead. You don't have to love it or the people. Just do what's best for it. Don't do it for the villagers or even the village. Do it for me, please._

…_I know my death will hurt, just as your death would have hurt me. But death is just the next part if life. Live long and happily Naruto._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

Naruto saw drops of water hit the paper.

"I'm crying?" He wondered aloud, wiping at his eye.

Blood was pouring from the lost eye like tears while real tears poured from his left eye. Naruto hugged the scroll close to him.

"Sarutobi." He mumbled, no emotion in his voice. "You knew me better then anyone…. You stupid old man.… Why did you go die on me?"

He rolled the scroll back up and tucked it safely in a storage seal tattooed over his heart. He kept everything valuable there. There wasn't much in the seal. He leaned back against his wall, head resting against it as he stared at the ceiling emotionlessly. All his plans of destroying Konoha crumbled away leaving his mind empty.

"Only because you asked." Naruto said softly. "……Kimimaro."

There was silence.

"I know you're there." He said. "Can you please come in here?"

The door slowly creaked open. Kimimaro slid in and shut the door softly. He saw the tears and dropped to his knees by the blonde.

"Are you okay Naruto-sama?" He asked in concern.

He raised his sleeves and gently wiped the blood and tears away. Naruto reached out and brushed his hand against the bruise on the older teen's cheek. Naruto had punched him the other day when he had bothered him to deliver the Raikage's message to him from the delivery hawk.

"This if from yesterday."

Kimimaro didn't bother to answer.

"I'm sorry." He said blankly.

He gripped both sides of Kimimaro's head and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I've been vicious lately haven't I?"

"I does not matter Naruto-sama. I am yours to do with what you wish."

"…. I'm sorry."

Kimimaro just leaned into him like a pet that wanted love and attention.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered again to the silent room.

.--.

End Of Chapter 20


	21. Enter Itachi

Naruto landed gently, feet making no sound on the soft ground. He glanced up to Jiraya who was leaning against a tree a distance away from the fence surrounding the Forest of Death. Naruto looked at him in a studying manner.

"You were the one that gave Akira the message from Sarutobi."

"Yes." Jiraya answered easily.

Naruto met his eyes and for a moment they just looked at one another.

"For that I shall partly forgive you for knocking me out."

There was a tense moment as the air between them seemed to drop a few degrees.

"I'm leaving to find Tsunade today." Jiraya remarked, finally breaking the silence.

"…I'm going to find Tsunade for a personal reason."

Jiraya's lips twitched.

"How about we travel together then?"

Naruto watched him a moment. Orochimaru would most likely go after Tsunade because of his arms and because the intelligent man probably knew she would be the next Hokage. Naruto needed to stop him. If only to spite the missing-nin. Jiraya would probably be targeted also by the snake Sannin. At one point all three Sannin would probably meet on this journey. Naruto would be there when they did. Jiraya also probably had more of an idea where she was.

"Accepted."

Jiraya grinned and straightened.

"Let's be off then!"

.--.

Naruto gazed around the hotel room and let out his breath in a sigh like manner. Perhaps it had been a mistake to travel with Jiraya. The man had stopped for the first pretty woman he'd seen. Naruto move to the window and threw it open. He leaned on the sill and closed his eye in the sunlight. He found himself only enjoying a few seconds of peace before he was interrupted.

"Gangu."

Naruto's eye snapped opened and he looked down. Zabuza stood two stories below him on the road. He scowled then blanked his face and raised a brow at the man.

"Hello Zabuza."

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, voice gruff, but a smirk on his lips behind the mask.

"I'm travelling."

"Huh. Me too." Zabuza said almost brightly. "Back up."

Naruto took a step back. Zabuza was in the window sill a moment later and slipping in.

"Where is your vassal, Haku?' Naruto asked.

"Somewhere shopping. Boy's too feminine for his own good." The man grunted, flopping down on one of the beds.

"Hmmm." Naruto said.

Zabuza watched him closely as he sat down next to the man.

"I heard Konoha recently suffered an invasion." He grunted.

"True."

"I also heard the Hokage was killed."

Naruto's fists clenched and the bed frame he'd been holding splintered. Zabuza eyed wood.

"True also, I suppose." He said. "You still staying there?"

"…Yes."

"Any reason?"

"He asked me too protect it."

Zabuza didn't ask who 'he' was.

"Hmm."

An arm tugged his shoulder down and he was pulled fully onto the bed. Zabuza rolled to kneel on all fours over him. The man had already removed his mask. He licked his lips, grinning widely as he looked Naruto over.

"You've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you Gangu."

Naruto gave a slight smirk. Zabuza nipped at his jaw and kissed him roughly. Naruto reached up and tangled his hand in the man's short wild hair. Zabuza dominated the kiss viciously before pulling back. He pushed the coat off of Naruto's shoulders where they slid to catch in the crook of his elbows. A twitch of his hand and Naruto's shirt was ripped off. Zabuza gripped Naruto's hips until they bruised and pulled him up flush against him, lavishing attention on his collar. Naruto tilted his head back and closed his eye arching into the man.

He ignored the first knock at the door. Jiraya could let himself in or get lost. He ignored the second knock also. He couldn't ignore it though, when the door opened. Naruto glared at the opened door, hoping Jiraya would get the hint and leave. He blinked in surprise as he saw a tall man with long black hair and red eyes. Beside him was an even taller man with blue skin, blue spiky hair and black eyes. The second resembled a shark while the first resembled Sasuke. Both wore black cloaks with red clouds.

Both paused at the sight of Zabuza straddling Naruto and ravishing his collar and neck. The shark's mouth dropped open and even the other man's eyes twitched. Zabuza scowled and looked up at the disturbance. He let go of Naruto's hips and leapt back in a flash, grabbing his sword. Naruto followed his example, dropping his torn shirt and straightening his jacket before summoning his spear in an instant and sliding into a defensive position.

"What the hell!? Zabuza?!" The shark blurted out.

"Tch. Kisame." Zabuza greeted with a sneer. "You're interrupting."

"I can see that! But what the hell was that?!" the so-called Kisame growled.

"It appears they were going to have sex." Kisame's partner said bluntly.

Kisame's eye twitched.

"Friends of yours Zabuza?" Naruto asked icily.

"Tch. They're S-class criminals Gangu."

"I knew that. I asked if they were friends of yours."

Zabuza gave a gruff chuckle but shook his head.

"Gangu?" Kisame asked in disbelief. "You call him toy?"

"He doesn't care." Zabuza shrugged. "Now get lost. You're interrupting."

Kisame shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away before he hefted a giants blue sword onto his shoulder.

"Sorry, no can do. We came for the kid."

Zabuza glanced at Naruto and they made eye contact. Before the other two move Naruto and Zabuza darted out the window and leapt to the roof across from the inn they had been in. As they did so a feminine boy in a kimono landed beside them, ice needles tucked between his fingers.

"Zabuza-sama." He greeted. "Uzumaki."

Naruto glanced at him then at the two criminals who had followed them out the window. Naruto nicked his fingers and ran it down his arm as he dodged a blow from Kisame's sword. Kisame went past him though and engaged Zabuza and Haku. Naruto was left facing the other man.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"…Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto nodded curtly then swiped his bloody finger over his arm. In a large cloud of smoke Akira appeared.

"Take him down." Naruto said curtly.

Akira growled at Itachi and launched at him, Naruto right beside him spear ready. As they attacked Naruto noted Itachi was very, very fast. Almost as fast as Naruto himself. And Naruto's muscle structure and bones had been enhanced by a demon specially for speed. Naruto dodged a slice of a kunai and went for the man's right. He was skilled alright.

Naruto stopped dead, body frozen like as he stared into the man's eyes. They were spinning and oh-so alluring. Everything faded black.

Naruto blinked again. He was standing in a couple inches of water and in a dark hall. A rustle beside him made him spin. His eyes met Itachi's. Though this time, they were blacker then night. He dodged a punch and leapt backwards. He blinked as he back met bars. He leaned away from a kick. Then suddenly a large red paw made Itachi leap back. The paw closed round Naruto loosely, in a defensive manner.

"**You get into the worst trouble Boy."** Kyuubi growled, eyes glowing from his cage.

"Hn?"

"**This man has the power to pull people into his mind and manipulate and torture them. Luckily I'm here. I decided to pull you both here instead."**

"…You can do that?"

"**Of course. I just reversed his own jutsu**." The Kyuubi sneered.

Then the fox turned his attention to Itachi. The energy of the Kyuubi flared for a brief moment. Itachi's eyes flew wide and he gasped, stumbling back a step. The Kyuubi stared at the boy. Suddenly he started to chuckle. His chuckles soon turned into full blown laughter. Naruto glanced at him, but kept his attention on Itachi.

"**Oh this is amusing. Look at this, Boy**." The Kyuubi grinned far too widely, addressing Naruto but keeping his eyes on Itachi.

Naruto was suddenly bombarded by memories. But they weren't his own; they were Itachi's. Naruto panted as he was released form the constant stream. He stared at Itachi in brief shock. Then he blanked his face and gazed thoughtfully almost respectfully at Itachi.

"You killed your clan because Sarutobi ordered it?"

Itachi didn't show any reaction, just gave a brief nod.

"Not for Konoha or the council?"

There was a brief pause.

"No." Itachi said lowly. "I did it for Sarutobi-sama and my brother Sasuke."

"Hmm. I don't care about Sasuke, but I do care that you listened to Sarutobi. You've earned my respect." Naruto said with blunt apathy.

Itachi didn't get a chance to reply as both of them were shoved from Naruto's mind. Naruto barely flinched from the abrupt change and finished the attack he had been in the middle of. Itachi rolled away, right to Kisame's side. Zabuza lay off to the side unconscious, chest bleeding slightly. Haku stood protectively over his body. Kisame hadn't escaped unscathed. He was bleeding from both a head wound and an arm full of senbon.

"Damn kid was better then I thought. And Zabuza isn't as rusty as last time." He tch'ed.

"Hn." Itachi said softly. "Let's go Kisame."

"Huh? Why?"

"Jiraya has arrived."

Sure enough Jiraya stood to the left, the woman he had followed swung over his shoulder. He set her down gently and scowled at the two Akatsuki members. _(Itachi's memories had been quite helpful in learning a few things)._ Itachi glanced at Naruto before the two vanished.

Naruto sent an irritated look at Jiraya who was sighing as the newly arrived Gai leapt onto the roof. Akira had expertly positioned himself so as to block Zabuza and Haku from the two. Jiraya would know they were there but that wouldn't matter. The man wouldn't say anything.

Naruto crouched by Zabuza and cut open his finger mixing it with Zabuza's blood. He also added some of Akira's blood. Then he drew out a couple complicated seals on the man's head and over his heart. He'd read up on the Hiraishin. It was mostly instructions on how to summon yourself. Naruto already knew how to summon someone else using a complicated scroll like in the Chunin exams. Both contributed to what he was doing now. With a quick word to Haku he did the same seals but with his and the boy's blood. When he was finished he straightened.

"Grab onto Akira. I'm going to send him home. Those seals will allow you to hitch a ride with him."

Haku stiffened.

"To Konoha?" He asked suspiciously.

"To my tower. No one from Konoha can get to it unless I let them. I haven't let anyone. You shall meet a man named Kimimaro and a woman named Saiai there. They will not be a threat to you when they see the seals I drew on you. Make sure you wash the seals off quickly. They tie you to Akira's summoning seals and if they're left, the next time I summon him you will be dragged with him."

Haku slowly nodded. He swung onto Akira's back with Zabuza and Naruto dismissed the tiger. All three vanished with a cloud of smoke. Naruto turned to find Jiraya sending Gai _and_ Sasuke off. He sneered at his team-mates back. Of course the boy thought he could run off and take on his _S-class_ missing-nin brother.

Jiraya sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Naruto. Let's get some rest and head off early. By the way…what happened to your shirt and collar?" He grinned lecherously.

Naruto didn't reply, just resealed his spear and swung from the roof back through the inn window. He shut it right behind him and smirked cruelly as Jiraya, who had been behind him, hit it and fell two stories down to the ground.

.--.

End of Chapter 21.


	22. Rasengans and Talks

Naruto looked down the street as he paused his steps. Jiraya had already vanished with some female company again. The town they had stopped in was one Tsunade had visited recently. Very recently. But they couldn't leave yet. Jiraya hadn't said why but Naruto guessed it as because he wanted to enjoy the festival that had invaded the quiet streets.

Naruto twitched as he heard cheering from a booth as a boy was handed a stuffy. He'd never been to a festival. He glanced around once again then tugged at the sleeve of his deep blue kimono. Jiraya had _insisted_ he wear it. Truthfully he hadn't argued. He'd never been to a festival or dressed up in a kimono. He was curious.

He was bumped roughly from behind and sent a glare at the man. He blinked as the man _squeaked_.

"A-A-Akuma-sama!" The man stuttered.

Naruto smirked as he recognized the man from the merchant caravan from all those years ago. Never let it be said his memory was bad. He let his eyes flash red. The man bolted. Naruto snickered.

"Excuse me mister."

Naruto frowned and looked down at the girl tugging on his kimono. She looked about eight with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, voice filled with apathy.

"Can you help me?"

"…Help you with what?" He asked.

She pointed to a pink teddy bear hanging from a stand.

"The man said I can't play because I can't reach the counter. But you could play for me. I even have money for the game!"

Naruto looked at her a moment then walked up to the stand. The girl slapped the money on the counter and the man behind smirked, handing Naruto three rings.

"Get them on the targets and win a prize." He grinned.

Naruto inspected the rings. They were soft, almost sponge like. They would bounce easily. They'd probably bounce right off the hooks. He tch'ed and tossed them at civilian speed. Soon all three were hanging from the rings. The man was staring. Naruto plucked the pink teddy bear from the prize rack and tossed it carelessly to the girl. She beamed at him.

"Thanks mister!"

He nodded and turned again. He found himself walking with the old man from years ago when he'd saved the merchant caravan. This was the old man who had respected him.

"It is good to see you Akuma. I see you are still doing good deeds."

"…Which are outnumbered by the bad." He said evenly.

The old man chuckled.

"You're still wearing the beads we gave you." He said softly.

Naruto nodded, beads in his hair clacking against one another as his hair was loose.

"…You could imagine my surprise when we reached Konoha two years ago and the reward for a group of bandits had been given to us."

Naruto shrugged. He hadn't wanted the money. The old man smiled up at his face.

"You'll do well in life Akuma."

"…perhaps."

The man laughed and Naruto found himself spending the night with the old man listening to his stories and tales. For once he felt like a normal person, listening to an elder's stories and even smiling.

.--.

"In here." Jiraya said with a predatory grin.

Naruto followed him into the bar, scanning the place for any threats. Sitting in one booth were two women. One had blonde pig tails and the other had short brown hair. A pig in clothes sat with them. The blonde was sipping sake while the other sipped at tea. Jiraya plopped down right beside the blonde.

"Hello Tsunade."

"Jiraya." She greeted with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

Her whole demeanour shouted caution and suspicion. Her eyes then darted to Naruto. They widened.

"Hey! You're that kid!"

Shizune's eyes also widened as she took his appearance in. Then she smiled softly, relaxing slightly. Jiraya blinked and looked back at him.

"You know each other?"

Naruto shrugged very slightly.

"What are you doing here?" She growled at both of them.

"I'm here to get you to come back to Konoha. It's been decided that you'll be the fifth Hokage."

There was a thick silence.

"No." Tsunade said simply sipping at her saucer again.

Jiraya sighed.

"And are you here too persuade me kid?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

"…No." Naruto said icily.

"You could help a little." Jiraya said pitifully.

"No. For all I care Konoha could ripped apart and burned." Naruto said evenly, like it was nothing more then the weather being discussed.

Then he turned and walked out the door. He found out what he needed. Orochimaru had already seen her. His smell was lingering. And the other business he had with her needed to be done without Jiraya listening in and watching. Naruto stepped out of the pub into the crisp air of the street. He gazed at the sky and almost sighed.

"Hey kid."

He looked to the side to see a man pulling a box from his pocket.

"Look like you could use a smoke. Want one?"

Naruto gazed at the box before plucking one and sticking it between his lips like the man. The man coughed a chuckle and struck a match, lighting the tip of his cigarette. Naruto snapped his fingers under his and a tiny flame sprung up. Kyuubi had top notch control over fire. Naruto found he could borrow that control when he wanted. He preferred his own abilities though and rarely used Kyuubi's.

"You must be one of those ninja folk." The man coughed, inhaling on his smoke.

"Yes." Naruto said softly.

"Enjoy your work?"

"…Yes."

"Crazy, the lot of you." The man cackled coughing.

He headed off down the street chuckling. Naruto rolled the cigarette between his lips and finally inhaled. He felt the smoke fill his lungs and coughed softly. He pulled the cigarette away using two fingers and blew the smoke back out.

"…It tastes like apathy."

.--.

Naruto slammed his hands into the tree trunk and watched as it was shredded by the swirling ball of chakra he was holding. He pulled back and was glad to see he could still hold the rasengan even after an attack.

"How long did it take you to learn that?"

Naruto looked up at Tsunade.

"Three weeks." He said letting the attack die away.

She stared at him closely, scanning him with keen eyes. Disbelief filtered through but was overlaid soon with indifference.

"…Is that boy with you still?"

"Yes."

"And he's doing well?"

"…Yes. Regular check ups."

"Hmm."

She sat down on one of the many boulders and leaned back to gaze at the sky.

"…So you don't like Konoha?"

"No."

She looked back at him and rested her head in her hand.

"Come here a moment."

He observed her before stepping up next to her.

"May I see your eye?"

He flipped the eye patch up. She reached out, fingers going to brush against the scars. At the last moment she pulled back.

"Who did this to you?"

"…Konoha." He said with nothing but bitter apathy.

She flinched.

"And yet you still stay there."

"Yes."

"Why?"

He gazed at her and pondered what to tell her.

"…Certain people there…They earned my protection."

She nodded slowly.

"Do you think they earned my protection?" She asked.

Naruto pinched his lips.

"Some." He admitted. "Some deserve a strong leader to keep them strong and happy. Many don't though."

She snorted and looked back at the sky. Naruto turned and vanished. He had no need to talk with her any longer.

.--.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Sealed

Naruto's eyes flashed and he growled deep in his throat as he caught a familiar scent. He clenched his fist and the cup of tea he had been sipping shattered. The serving girl cried out in shock. Naruto ignored her and dropped his change on the table. He vanished without another word. He leapt across the rooftops at top speed, barely a blur to any ninja. He landed softly at his destination, spear already in his hand. He snarled fiercely at what he saw. He leapt into action just as Kabuto threw his kunai. Before any knew what was happening his spear tip was pressed against Tsunade's throat.

"What do you think you were doing?" He hissed at her.

She had froze, hands still outstretched, but no longer any green glow.

"I was going to kill him." She said, voice trembling slightly.

"It looked as if you were going to heal him."

"It was a trap."

He smelled no lie. He pulled his spear back.

"Good."

Then he spun, lunging at the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru hissed in displeasure at the sudden attack, barely ducking under his swing. Naruto attacked with a flurry of moves. Kabuto jumped in and helped Orochimaru, deflecting as many of the blows he could.

"Move Naruto!"

Naruto leapt into the air and Tsunade lunged past him, slamming her hand into the ground. The pavement cracked and shattered as the rock beneath shifted. Orochimaru and Kabuto leapt away, clearing the roofs in their retreat. Naruto took off after them, Tsunade at his side.

As they reached a field on the outskirts of town the two Oto-nin turned to face them. Kabuto lunged at him and Naruto tch'ed. He would kill the traitor then go after Orochimaru. Tsunade could keep the other Sannin busy till then.

"Die." Naruto whispered, lunging in with his superior speed and slicing the man.

Kabuto screamed as the spear tore up his chest, gutting him. Naruto sneered at him as he fell. He turned to find Tsunade on her knees trembling. Her face was splashed with blood. Orochimaru was mocking her. With a show of accuracy and speed he threw his spear at the man. Orochimaru cursed as he dodged the spear by a thread width, the sharp blade cutting off a lock of his long hair and slicing his cheek.

Shizune appeared next to her master and grabbed the Sanin looking determined. She leapt back a safe distance, senbon launched aimed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru ignored her sneering at Naruto. Then he smirked. Naruto got the warning to late. He grunted as hand was shoved through his chest, right where his heart was. He looked down at the glowing green hand of Kabuto. He tilted his head and met glinting glasses. A smirk overtook Kabuto's face.

"Never turn your back to an enemy unless you are _absolutely _positive they are dead. Medics are the trickiest to tell with."

He wrenched his hand free. Naruto hit the ground and coughed violently spitting up blood. Kabuto stepped on his back and then strode towards Shizune and the broken looking Tsunade. Naruto saw his vision blur.

'I_ will_ _hurt _him.'

'**Give me another minute.**' Kyuubi said simply from his mind. '**You were reckless. You should have heard him, or at least felt the breeze from his movement.'**

'I wasn't paying attention.'

'**Well do so next time.'**

'There won't be a next time.'

Kyuubi just grunted approval. Naruto felt a hand slip under him and flip him over.

"Don't you dare die Gaki." Tsunade growled at him, looking fierce.

Naruto caught sight of Jiraya, out of the corner of his eye, engaging Orochimaru in a fight while Shizune kept Kabuto busy.

"I won't." Naruto grunted sitting up.

Tsunade was staring at his chest in disbelief. The part of his heart and lungs that had been destroyed, were healing and the skin over the wound was closing up.

"H-how?" she stuttered in awe.

"I can't die that easily." He said, voice chilly.

He stood and straightened his coat. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a black scroll. He unrolled it and splashed blood all over the words, drenching it. The sealing symbols glowed and almost appeared to move.

'**Ooh! You're using that seal? Finally! I've wanted to see how it would work.' **Kyuubi said gleefully.

Naruto draped the scroll over his shoulders and arms. In a few hand signs and a burst of smoke three kage bunshin appeared. One smirked and pulled out some long pieces of wire. The other two lunged at Kabuto. The man spun just as they reached him, eyes flying wide. The third Kage bunshin had leapt up and came down upon him during his brief moment of surprise. Wire wrapped around the man expertly, trapping his hands and his arms to his sides.

The other two Kage bunshin struck him quickly, knocking his air out and hitting a point that usually cause unconsciousness. Kabuto held onto consciousness though, swaying. The three Naruto's grabbed an end of wire in each hand and leapt back pulling tight. Kabuto gasped in pain as the wire dug into his skin.

The real Naruto moved quickly. In a few moments the pitch black scroll and red glowing symbols were wrapped all around Kabuto from his head down. Naruto jumped back, sliding a few feet on the soles of his feet. His hands were already locked in a sign. His hands started to move at high speeds, flashing through sign after sign.

**Orochimaru and Jiraya stopped their battle and Shizune leapt back with Tsunade as his chakra flared. Kabuto screamed at the top of his lungs, voice full of harsh pain as if he was being flayed alive and thrown in salt. The scroll tightened of its own accord and the words slid off the page and covered Kabuto's entire frame, even going across his eyes and hair. Naruto then slammed his hands in one last sign and red and blue chakra started to swirl around him.**

**"Yokoshima Dorei Baindingu (Wicked Slave Binding)." ****Naruto said, voice barely above a whisper so no one but he and the demon in him heard. **

**The black scroll burst into flames, falling from Kabuto. The wire snapped from him and Kabuto fell to his knees, still screaming. The seals started to move around him before the all gathered in the center of his forehead, making on compressed black circle. He screamed one last time as the ball glowed and started to fade into his skin, no longer glowing. All that was left was one small black marking in the shape of a three diamonds, slanted so their bases met and formed one large pointed bottom and a top that broke into three triangle tips. They slowly faded against his skin a moment later.**

**Kabuto's eyes shut and he collapsed, sprawled on the ground. Naruto knew he wouldn't be moving for a long time. Naruto turned, ignoring the motionless man, and shot at Orochimaru. The man hissed his displeasure and leapt back right next to Kabuto. A newly revealed Oto-nin rose out of the ground and Orochimaru by the shoulder and Kabuto before they sunk into the ground.**

**"I will get you one day boy." Orochimaru spat at him as he vanished. **

**Naruto sneered and grabbed his spear. He sealed the weapon and turned back to find the three others watching him.**

**"What was that sealing you did Gaki?" Jiraya asked suspiciously.**

**"It is a seal I made." Naruto said simply. **

**He didn't elaborate. His seal though was a perfect version of Orochimaru's one. If a person had any wickedness or darkness in their soul, any dark desire or plan, he could bind them to himself. He doubted anyone would realize that. At least until he wanted them to.**

**Jiraya spluttered at his vague answer. Tsunade stepped forwards and looked him over sternly. Then she pulled her necklace off and pulled it over his head letting it fall over Naruto's wooden beaded necklace. **

"Good job." She said. "I think I will take up the position as Godaime."

Naruto gazed back evenly, then offered a crooked smirk.

.--.

"You wanted to talk with me?" Tsunade asked from the doorway.

Naruto looked up from his seat on the windowsill. They'd stopped at a hot spring resort on their way back to Konoha.

"Yes. I had a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" Tsunade eyed him curiously.

"You can do something as simple as change a voice box correct?"

"Yes." Tsunade said warily.

Naruto's lips spread in a humourless grin.

.--.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Curse Seal

As they walked into Konoha the two gate guards snapped to attention, eyes wide with awe and shock. They made a sight. Tsunade and Jiraya bickering, acting nothing like legends, Shizune sighing and carrying a dressed pig, and Naruto walking calmly beside them. Naruto tailed the group to the Hokage tower where the headed for the council room, knowing the council would be there. Naruto was hesitant about entering the council room with the group but Jiraya grabbed him and dragged him in.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the large doors shut behind them, keeping them in the large council room. He turned towards the council and ran his eyes over everyone as he stayed in the shadows behind the group. He could see the clan heads, the elders, and the wealthy civilian members. Naruto loathed the last group. They had no place here yet they made decisions.

"You have returned successful Jiraya." Homura said.

"Will you accept the position as Godaime Tsunade?" Koharu asked.

"Yes." Tsunade said determinedly.

"We welcome you." Koharu smiled slightly and everyone bowed their heads to the new Godaime.

"Before we get down to the legal and technical business," Homura started, "Uzumaki, please step forwards."

Naruto stepped forwards, back straight and face blank. The beads in his hair clinked as they hit one another; the only sound he made. Koharu stood and stepped towards him, holding out a familiar green vest.

"We present you, Uzumaki Naruto, with the rank of Chunin."

Naruto slowly took the vest, the thick material clenched beneath his fingers. Sarutobi should have been handing him this vest, not anyone else.

"Thank you." Naruto said softly, more out of etiquette then actual thanks.

Koharu bowed her head to him and met his eyes. Naruto caught the glance and gripped the vest more tightly.

"You are dismissed Uzumaki. Be aware though, that you have only a day of rest before you are needed. Konohagakure has suffered damage and every hand is needed."

"Of course." Naruto said stiffly, bowing back.

He turned on his heel and headed for the door, the ANBU guard opening it for him and closing it behind him just as quickly. Naruto stood in the hall silently a moment. He looked back down to his vest and opened the first pouch, pulling out the small passport book and papers. A small note slipped out with them.

_The papers were already drawn up and signed by Sarutobi before his death. You now have the freedom and advantages of the Sannin. Use them properly and well._

_- Koharu_

Naruto looked over the papers before stuffing them in one of his pockets. He folded his vest and stuffed it in a sealing scroll. He wouldn't wear it.

.--.

Naruto gulped all the water before lowering the water bottle. The little girl in front of him giggled and took the bottle from him before running off. Naruto looked around at the rest of the construction. He snorted to himself and re-did his loose ponytail holding back his long blonde hair. He had abandoned his coat and now just stood in sandals, black shorts, and a white t-shirt.

He looked to the other people working around him and spotted Kimimaro cutting wood that had been measured by Saiai. They had both decided to accompany him and help.

Naruto turned back to his work, his water clone nodding briefly to him as he took over for it. It headed off to look for different work to do and Naruto returned to fixing Konoha, a keen eye watching how everything fit together.

.--.

"Shizune."

The dark haired woman blinked and turned to look at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She smiled. "Tsunade is still busy with your favour."

Naruto gave a shrug.

"I came to see you."

She blinked but looked at him curiously. He waved her to a room he had gotten in the tower for his use of the day. She followed cautiously into the room and he shut the door before moving to the seat. She sat across from him.

"Tsunade asked me to do this in return for my favour." He said softly as he picked up his tattoo needle.

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"I'm going to tattoo a seal onto you wrists." He said easily. "They're an altered type of storage seal. They'll store your senbon for you and when you want, launch them back out at high speeds, faster then your specialized senbon launcher."

She blinked in shock but didn't protest as Naruto took her wrist and started to map out where the seal would go.

_(Thanks to Sebine for this idea.)_

_.--._

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked softly, calmly.

Tsunade held out the scroll for him to take. He flickered his eyes over the contents, eyes glinting with a repressed emotion.

"Who will be joining me?"

"Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"…It says four Jonin grabbed him."

"You are the only ones we cane spare." Tsunade sighed. "You will be the leader. You don't even have to engage, just grab Uchiha Sasuke and return."

"And if retrieval is not possible?"

"Kill him."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

.--.

"Naruto!"

Naruto glanced back at the girl running at him.

"Please!" She sobbed.

"What Haruno?" He asked calmly, blankly.

"Please bring Sasuke back!"

He stared at the distraught girl for a long moment.

"I will."

"Promise me!"

"I promise I'll bring Sasuke back."

Then he turned to his team and flashed a hand sign. They were leaping through the trees in an instant. Hidden in the leaves of the trees he smirked.

'Who said I keep my promises?'

.--.

Naruto leapt through the tree alone. The rest of the team was behind him. Behind him to face to Jonin level Oto-nin, each possessing some ability that tilted the fight in their favour. Naruto expected that Kiba and Choji would be dead when he returned. He did not dislike them, but the odds were stacked in favour of their enemies. Neji could probably fight his opponent to a standstill and Naruto expected that Shikamaru could outwit his. Lee who had caught up, would fight the fifth loyal Oto-nin that had appeared. Naruto expected to find the boy bloody and beaten but alive.

He fully expected to return to Konoha sans two of his team though.

Naruto chuckled slightly and threw himself into the open.

"Uchiha!" He called out, a mocking tone hidden in the layers of his voice

Sasuke froze on the edge of the river and turned back to look at him. One eye black with markings up the side of his face. Naruto watched with morbid fascination as black flame marks wound around the boy and a horrid purple chakra dusted across his skin.

"Uzumaki." He said coldly. "Are you here to bring me back?"

Naruto was silent for a long moment.

"I promised Sakura I would bring you back."

He sneered.

"I guess we fight then."

Naruto laughed. Sasuke threw a kunai at his throat and then Naruto was gone. Sasuke didn't even have time to fling before a huge gale surrounded him. It swept around him tightly and suddenly he was suffocating, his air sucked straight from his lungs. He collapsed, gasping for air. Naruto laughed behind him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Do you truly think you could fight me and even reach a stalemate with me?"

The boy didn't answer, gasping precious air as Naruto cut off the wind vortex around him.

"I'm faster then you. I'm stronger then you. I'm more level headed then you. I heal faster then you. I have more tools then you."

Sasuke coughed and glared but he cut the glare off and quailed under Naruto's KI. He froze like a deer in a flashlight and his breathing became ragged again as he shook.

"Do you think you could fight me Sasuke?"

He cut the Ki off and the boy collapsed again. Naruto kicked him in the gut sending him skidding across the rock.

"Pathetic." Naruto sneered. "I only used a small amount of my control over wind and some Killing Intent and you're defeated."

Naruto kicked him again and this time he coughed up blood.

"And you made a mistake." He sneered. "You assumed I would keep my promise to the pink haired bitch I call a _team-mate_."

He scowled as if the word was bitter.

"But you assumed wrong. I don't care about her or you. You are _nothing_ to me."

Sasuke glared as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I could kill you now and not feel remorse."

Black shifted to red as the Sharingan emerged. Naruto just kicked him again. He hit the cliff wall and whimpered aloud.

"But I won't kill you. Do you know why Sasuke?"

The boy didn't reply. Naruto laughed.

"Because you are still useful. Run to Orochimaru and beg for power, for jutsu, for strength, for speed, for tools. Beg and hide away and train."

Sasuke stood on shaky legs now unsure of everything. Naruto turned his back on him.

"Run."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's turned back and then the clear path. Naruto laughed again.

"Are you thinking of trying to kill me? For the Mangekyo? It won't work you know. We aren't friends."

Naruto said it with conviction. His only 'friend' was Kimimaro and the dead Sandaime and his beasts. And could he even call them friends? He doubted it. Kimimaro acted more like a servant, the Sandaime was dead, and his beasts were only animals. No, he didn't have any friends.

He heard the clatter of feet and when he turned Sasuke was vanishing into the trees. Naruto's lone eye burned and he smirked.

"Run little Sasuke."

.--.

"Gaara." He greeted with a twisted smile.

The red head glanced at him and bowed his head.

"Thank you for helping me team." Naruto said, though there was no emotion in his voice.

"My team was sent to get negotiations between Konoha and Suna started. We believed we would gain more sympathy and more ears to listen if we helped."

Up and honest. Naruto smirked and glanced about. Kankuro was off somewhere out of sight. Choji and Neji were in surgery. Kiba was being patched up by his sister. Lee was escorted back to his room. Shikamaru sat on the bench outside the emergency room Choji was in, a lone finger bandaged. Temari watched the Nara oddly from a ways away. The Nara was ignoring her in favour of watching Naruto.

Gaara bowed his head to Naruto and set off, walking silently down the hall. Naruto raised a brow at Shikamaru.

"I think…" Shikamaru said softly, "That you are not at all sane."

Naruto laughed in his face.

"When did you learn this Shikamaru? Just now? Not nearly as smart as I thought if you missed it for so many years."

"It was always a suspicion." Shikamaru whispered. "But it is confirmed. You let Sasuke go didn't you?"

Naruto smirked, his lips forming an expression sharp and jagged.

"I let him go." He agreed.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Naruto said carelessly.

Shikamaru stared for a long moment.

"I could take that to the council."

"And they will ignore it. I'm a weapon Shikamaru. A fine honed weapon that they think is under their control. Even if I'm not completely they don't care. I'm much too valuable to dispose of. Too dangerous to get rid of."

Shikamaru clenched his fists.

"Choji almost died for this mission. And you let it fall apart. I think I hate you."

Naruto just smirked, eye cold and frozen, face carved of stone.

"That's probably for the best. I never was a person many liked. But at least you hate me for the right reasons."

.--.

End Of Chapter 24.


	25. Goodbyes

.-.

"You're leaving now?" Tsunade asked softly as he looked out the window at the setting sun.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Who is accompanying you?"

"Kimimaro." He said curtly. "And Akira. That is all."

"Saiai will be staying?"

"Yes. My animals shall protect her and help her into town whenever she should wish."

Tsunade sighed and turned to the paperwork.

"You're lucky Sarutobi gave you the same travel rights as Sanin or I would not allow you to leave."

"Why?"

She furrowed her brow but shrugged.

"You're very powerful. With you army of animals you are a great asset."

"You _do_ have the power to order me to stay." He remarked slowly, in a flippant way as if daring her to do so.

Her lips twitched and she sighed relaxing deeper into her chair.

"Yes, but that would earn me your dislike, perhaps even your loathing. I'd rather you go and still respect me then order you to stay and loose that respect."

She spun in her chair to face him, folding her hands in front of her face.

"There are many who say I should banish you, or revoke your ninja status. I know that would be a mistake though. You _are_ one of Konoha's greatest assets and even more people know that. With your army of animals, your master of the Sealing Arts, and the Kyuubi you are invaluable. To get rid of you, to make us a target to your ire, could mean Konoha's downfall."

There was a long moment of silence. Naruto broke it with a single chuckle. So she knew what would happen if he was banished or made an enemy. He would never be Konoha' enemy as long as Tsunade was Hokage though. He voiced the thought.

"I will never be Konoha's enemy if you lead it." He said softly, almost a whisper.

A smirk dangled on his lips, dangerous and sharp. She met his eyes for a long moment.

"Why?"

"Because Sarutobi-sama asked me to protect Konoha. He said he would allow me to drop this promise when your reign ended. He trusted you enough to make you leader so I will trust you also, but there is limits to my trust." He said.

"…Will you return if I order it?"

"If there is need of me." Naruto tilted his head.

"Fine. Begone then."

.-.

"Kakashi." He greeted.

The silver haired man turned to face him.

"Ah, Naruto." He said softly, putting away his small orange book.

"I'm leaving." Naruto said.

"I know." Kakashi said softly again.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I guess this is the end of team seven." Kakashi said after a moment, lips quirking behind his mask.

"I don't think there was ever a solid team to begin with" Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi was silent for another long moment.

"What ninjutsu do you know Naruto?"

"A few wind jutsu, henge, Kawairimi, Kage bunshin, and a fire jutsu. My control over wind gives me no need for wind justu."

Kakashi nodded and reached into his pouch. He tossed Naruto a tightly wound scroll.

"It holds some doton jutsu I stole from an enemy. Use it well."

Naruto looked down at the scroll for the longest time.

"I think," He started softly, barely a whisper, "That I could perhaps have grown to see you as a sensei and perhaps even a confident."

Kakashi met his lone eye with his own.

"I think I would have felt honoured." He replied.

.-.

"You're leaving."

"Yes." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura was silent as Kakashi had been.

"Will…will I see you again?"

"I will return to Konoha at some point." He shrugged again.

"I…" She paused. "I'm going to get strong enough to retrieve Sasuke on my own. I won't need your help."

"Good. We are no longer a team anyways."

She swallowed thickly.

"Then it's goodbye. Even if I see you again…"

"Yes. The only thing that remotely connects us now is the butterflies." He said.

"I'll take care of them."

"See that you do."

.-.

"You're the last person I came to see." Naruto said softly.

The boy didn't turn to face him. Asuma watched from a chair on the porch. He was both cautious and relaxed. He knew Naruto would never harm them for their connection to Sarutobi, but he still set the man on edge.

Naruto sat down on the grass next to Konohamaru. The kid was staring at the grass softly, as if lost.

"You'll come back right?"

"Yes." Naruto agreed.

He'd met Konohamaru more then a few times, even watched over him once for Sarutobi.

"I'll miss you." Konohamaru said, turning to hug Naruto.

Naruto hugged him back gently.

"You have to come back to be my loyal ninja when I'm Hokage." Konohamaru muttered.

He would be a loyal ninja if Konohamaru took over, but that would not be for many years if ever. Naruto smiled just slightly and pat the boy on the back. Asuma watched in the background silently.

.-.

"I shall miss you." Saiai said softly.

Naruto gave her a hug even though there was no emotion behind it.

"I shall return to check on you."

She nodded. Harry turned to find Akira lazily waiting the yard with Kimimaro.

"Are we going now?" Akira rumbled.

Kimimaro glanced sideways at the tiger, not yet used to his ability to speak.

"Yes." Naruto agreed.

"You have spoken with Tsunade-san?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Did you give her my thanks for altering my voice box?" The tiger asked.

"Yes. She asked me to reply her thanks for the deer meat."

Akira gave a pleased purr and stood. Naruto swung onto his back, Kimimaro right behind him. And they were off, heading for the gates of Konoha and hopefully for at least a few months of freedom.

.-.

End of Chapter 25.


	26. Apology

I apologize very much. I am still working on this story but I have hit a few bumps. I still have a plotline and such but I am having a hard time filling in the empty spaces of the general writing itself. Adding details and scenes has suddenly escaped my grasp for this story.

Have no fear though, I shall not be discontinuing this story. I will have another update up within the month.

And sorry about summer. I had no access to a computer or the internet and as such could not write at all for any of my stories.

- Signed FaustVII


	27. Plot

"Which way Naruto-sama?"

Naruto didn't answer as he stared out at the blue expansion.

"Naruto-sama?" Kimimaro asked softly.

"Leave him be."

Kimimaro twitched. Naruto glanced at Akira with amusement. Tsunade had done an excellent job on changing the white tiger's voice box. He could speak perfectly now, even if he had stumbled over the words in the beginning. He'd always understood, just never been able to speak so when he had been able to speak he'd had a firm grasp on the language. Kimimaro was still not used to hearing the deep rumbling of the tiger's voice though.

"He is thinking." Akira continued licking on of his claws clean idly.

Kimimaro nodded and stepped back from where Naruto stood on the edge of the slight cliff. Naruto gazed out at the ocean in contemplation. Hundreds of plans ran through his mind, ones new and ones he'd already thought off.

In his mind he heard Kyuubi chuckle as his plans cemented.

'**Is this the path you want to take?'** The Kyuubi purred. '**Will you regret nothing if you take this path.'**

"Perhaps there will be regret." Naruto murmured aloud. "Perhaps there will not be. It all depends on what I feel in the future."

'**A risky bet considering how negative most of your emotions are.**' Kyuubi cackled. **'I can not wait to see your hatred flow free.'**

Naruto chuckled under his breath and straightened.

"Our first destination," Naruto said aloud, turning to his two companions, "Is Kumo. The Raikage wishes to know I will still honour our treaty and protect his daughter."

"Could you not just send a letter?" Kimimaro asked cautiously.

"We have time to kill." Naruto said easily, not completely answering.

.-.

Naruto breathed deeply as he felt the wind rush past his face. It swirled around him, as if hugging him close, and tugged gently at his clothes, calling him to play. Naruto lifted a hand and felt the wind swirl around it.

"The wind loves you."

Naruto acknowledged Gaara's words with a half nod. The red head stood beside him on Suna's walls, wrapped in kage robes. Temari stood a ways off, shifting nervously. Kankuro was standing beside her, twitching. Akira sat beside Kankuro rubbing against the boy and baring his fangs, taunting the poor teen.

"The wind loves me." Naruto said aloud, agreeing.

"What does it say?" Gaara asked, curiously.

Naruto closed his eyes and listened.

"It tells me that your city is alive. It tells me that Suna is alive."

Naruto did not tell him of what else it whispered of. Of the loneliness, the fear, the blood. Whispers from long ago that the breeze had held onto. Did not tell him of the foreign whispers from all around the country. Gaara tilted his head.

"What are you planning Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto smirked and leaned forwards whispering his plans. Gaara stayed motionless, listening. Naruto delighted in whispering the details and the thoughts. He gave his ideas and his plans to the red head and knew they were safe. When everything was now in Gaara's mind he pulled back, eye bright and lips twisted in a crooked expression of amusement.

"I shall stand by your side." Was all the red head said, his eyes not judging.

He understood. He had almost made the same plan, not to the same degree, but close enough. But then he'd stopped and turned the other way. His path was opposite of Naruto's but he had still agreed to help and that's all Naruto cared for.

.-.

"…Naruto."

Naruto smirked at the man before him. Itachi stood before him swathed in black with red clouds, red eyes boring holes in his head.

"How have you been Itachi?" Naruto asked lightly from Akira's back.

"I have been good. Yourself?" Itachi asked monotone.

Kimimaro shifts behind Naruto but does nit say anything. Similarly Kisame stands behind Itachi, a bemused grin on his face.

"I have been fine." Naruto intoned. "I had an offer for you."

"Oh?" Itachi asked blankly.

"Orochimaru was the one to kill Sarutobi."

"I knew." Itachi said simply.

"He was also the one to take your brother."

Itachi nodded once more. Naruto saw a bit of s strain around his blank expression.

"Wouldn't you like to get the snake back?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "Make him pay for what's he done to us and did to Sarutobi. So many plans he ruined. Shouldn't we extract some form of revenge."

"…You are my target." Itachi said after a long moment.

Naruto met Itachi's eyes for a long moment conveying a certain message.

"Then take a message to your boss for me."

Itachi tilted his head to signify he was listening.

"Tell him that when I became a seal master I changed the seal on my stomach. Kyuubi cannot be extracted. He has melded too much with me. Attempt to take him and we will both perish."

"…he will not be happy."

"Then tell him that if he still wishes to try, that in six months I will be in Konoha, on October the ninth waiting for him to come retrieve me."

Itachi was silent for a long moment.

"…You are genius Naruto." Itachi finally smirked. "A full fledge genius."

Kisame gaped at his partner but Naruto just grinned, more of a baring of teeth.

"Thank you Itachi, now I must be on my way."

.-.

"Akira, please hurry and finish your meal." Naruto said softly.

Akira grumbled something but tore into the rest of the corpse a bit faster. Kimimaro straightened from were he had been piling the other corpses. The bone haired man set fire to the pile and turned back to Naruto.

"Your orders Naruto-sama?"

"We're heading north. I have a few messages to pass on." Naruto smirked, "And a few people to meet."

Kimimaro nodded. Naruto smirked slightly as he stepped to the edge of the clearing to listen to the wind Soon. Soon it would be time. For now, his planning was not yet complete. But when it was…when it was there was no doubt he would be victorious.

.-.

End of Chapter 26


	28. Progressing

Naruto stepped through the familiar hall of his tower with nary a sound. His spear was already in hand and he crept cautiously. The seal he had grafted onto Saiai had been set off. The only thing that could do that was blood. Her blood.

Stepping silently into the kitchen he relaxed and straightened. Saiai was mopping up the floor and her panther companion was gnawing on a leg bone in the corner. Her gaze lifted and she looked surprised to see Naruto.

"You got here fast." She said ringing the bloody water into a bucket.

"I flew with the wind." Naruto shrugged. "What happened?"

"I'm not to sure. One moment I'm making a meal and suddenly a man's coming at me with a sword. I ducked in time and then she pounced." Saiai said motioning to the panther.

"Any ID?" Naruto frowned.

"No…but…" Saia hesitated.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

"He wore the same style of ANBU clothing as Konoha ANBU."

Naruto frowned. That meant someone in Konoha had ordered Saiai to be killed. It most likely meant they wanted her dead so that the wrath of the Raikage would fall on him. It gave him no clue to his enemy though. So many people wanted him dead.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air with a wail. Naruto frowned in irritation. Saiai though gasped and hurried over. She gently pulled the child from the sling on his back.

"Who is he?" She asked shushing the infant with a soft look.

"An orphan." Naruto said dismissively. "I picked him up Tea country. I heard you mutter more then once about children. But I also know you are sterile. He is a gift."

She shot him a look when he talked about the child as an item. Naruto could care less. He had no need to love the child. He truly was a gift for Saiai. Their brief correspondences over the past while told him she was lonely.

"Does he have a name?" Saiai asked.

Naruto shrugged as he resealed his spear. The child was a normal child except for the light blue hair. He also had a faint chakra signal. For one as young as him it was impressive and most likely meant a latent bloodline.

"He's yours to name." Naruto said. "Now that the problem has been dealt with I must return to Kimimaro. I took off without warning."

Saiai turned to thank him but he was already gone.

.-.

"Naruto." Yuki greeted happily.

Naruto looked the snow/spring princess.

"I have come to talk to you about the favour you owe me."

She nodded eagerly. There mission in Snow/Spring country had ended in Naruto cutting down her tyrannical uncle and saving the whole county. His _team-mates_ had been very little help. The mission as a whole had left much to be desired and a complete waste of his time, except for the part where the princess claimed she owed him a favour on behalf of her country.

"You are starting a ninja village." He stated.

"Yes." She gushed. "I finally decided we could use one as many people here can use chakra. We invited a few more sane missing-nin and have started a ninja division. Not so much a village yet. Not enough people, but they're a separate division of our military. They even have their own wall community just outside the capital."

"Would you be willing to take more people in?"

"Of course! If you send them we'll let them in immediately." She assured.

Naruto smirked.

.-.

"Hello again Zabuza."

"Gangu." Zabuza purred, stalking up to him like a cat stalking a bird.

Naruto let him get close enough to kiss him passionately. When the kiss started to turn deeper Naruto pulled back slightly and ran a hand down the man's chest.

"I have a proposition for you." Naruto breathed, licking his lips with a small smirk, eye smouldering beneath bright bangs.

"Tell me." Zabuza said, eyes tracing his lips.

"I have a plan." Naruto said. "One that involves more then a few different groups."

"And you need my help with something?"

"I need a guide."

"How…boring." Zabuza sneered.

"It is to your advantage." Naruto smirked.

"How?"

"Have you not been looking for a village that would take you in and not hand you over to mist or any of the other countries you're wanted in?"

"Yes."

"Well then I have the perfect place for you."

"Will Haku be allowed in?"

"Haku will be in his element."

.-.

Naruto sipped at his tea eyeing the pouring rain outside the tea house. The waitress nervously asked him if he'd like anything but he sent her fleeing with a well place glare. Resting one elbow on the table hr propped his head up and drew idly on a notepad. The seal on the paper surface was complicated and would be absolutely impossible for anyone not considered a seal master.

"This is not what your father wanted when he sealed the Kyuubi in you."

Naruto didn't even glance up as the white haired man sat across from him. He continued adding to the complicated seal.

"He also did not wish for the village he loved to turn on his only child and call him a demon." Naruto said with apathy.

Another symbol here, another stroke there.

"I…" Jiraya paused, hesitant. "I always thought of you as my godson."

"One you never protected." Naruto said glancing at the man to see him flinch back.

"I had thought you to be safe. I trusted Sarutobi to look after you." The Sannin whispered. "I trusted you in his care while I cut off assassination attempts from outside and foiled any spies looking for your existence."

"I loved Sarutobi." Naruto said. "I trusted him with my life. But even I knew he didn't have the resources or strength to both look after the 'demon of the village' while running it with the respect of his citizens. He made a choice and that choice was the need of many over one. He pushed me aside to better look after his village. I shall never blame him for this because I love him too much. But you…"

"I failed okay." Jiraya snapped. "I could have taken you with me, hidden you away and kept you safe. I could have left a toad to look after you. I could have visited more often or gotten one of my spies to look after you. But I didn't. I failed, I accepted that."

For a long moment there was a deafening silence. Naruto stared at his godfather in a bored manner.

"And you point is?" Naruto asked.

"My point is that I may have failed, and I may no longer be considered your godfather but I can't let you do this." Jiraya said, a bare whisper.

"This?" Naruto asked.

Jiraya slammed his hands on the table, a crack webbing out.

"I can not let you destroy Konoha."

"Destroy it? Oh, I'm not going to destroy it." Naruto said. "I'm going to utterly crush it. I'm going to burn it to the ground till there is nothing left. I am wiping it off the map."

Jiraya was silent.

"I can't let you do this." He repeated.

"And why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's my home."

"Your home? Don't joke Jiraya. You haven't stayed in the place for more then a day in seventeen years. It's not your home. At most you could call it a main base."

Jiraya pinched his lips, eyes still defiant. Naruto slid the paper over to him. Jiraya stared down at the paper confused, not understanding what he was looking at.

"If you try to stop me Jiraya," Naruto said lowly, "This is what you will face."

"…I don't understand what I'm looking at."

"Do you know how I created my own summoning contact connected to the Forest of Death?"

"Yes."

"Same thing but…more personal. I'm summoning some large animals."

Jiraya looked the seal over again then paled so fast Naruto saw him sway.

"You wouldn't…" The man whispered horrified.

"Of course not." Naruto sneered. "Our souls are much too closely tied. I could never full release him. But summon his spirit in a body made of chakra like any old summon…yes."

Jiraya closed his eyes, hands trembling slightly.

"Do you want to face this again Jiraya. Do you want to stare into its maw again? You couldn't defeat him before. You couldn't even gain his attention for more then a few seconds. Can you take him on, at even a fraction of his power? Do you _want_ to?"

"…No." Jiraya whispered so silently it was almost inaudible.

Naruto swept the seal away.

"Then I suggest you don't visit on my birthday.

.-.

End of Chapter 27.


	29. Emotions

I Do Not Own Naruto

.-.

"My message was received." Naruto announced out-loud.

"Can you trust him?" Kimimaro asked softly.

"I have bait Sasuke can't resist." Naruto's lips twitched. "And Orochimaru will follow."

"So it's done? You've got it all planned?"

"Yes."

Kimimaro frowned just slightly. Naruto raised a brow at the white haired man.

"You don't agree with my plan?"

"I shall follow you anywhere." Kimimaro said without hesitation. "And support you in anything."

"And yet you seem hesitant."

"I…" The man looked lost. "I think I grew soft."

"How so?"

"I enjoyed staying in your tower with just you. It felt like…it felt like…a home."

Naruto looked at the man who had never truly had a home. Naruto had started considering his tower his home long ago even if he did not think of it as a part of Konohagakure.

"Your home is with me." Naruto said simply. "Wherever we are, as long as you are with me you are home."

Kimimaro relaxed at the words and nodded. Naruto turned to him and laid across his lap, hugging the larger man's waist.

"And you'll always stay with me." Naruto muttered.

"Always." Kimimaro nodded even though it wasn't a question.

Naruto didn't know if he would…no, he knew he had long since started to consider Kimimaro his. He did not think of the bone-user as a friend, or family but he _was_ his. Naruto was possessive and he would never let the white haired man be parted from him by anything less then death. He wondered if this was perhaps what he had felt for Sarutobi. Such a deep possessiveness. Perhaps he had been so possessive of the man it had warped into what could be considered love. And perhaps he had been loyal because Sarutobi wouldn't just obey Naruto like Kimimaro. Perhaps Sarutobi and Kimimaro were in the same place in his mind, but Sarutobi was above him, his alpha, where as Kimimaro was below him, a submissive. Naruto wondered if one day his possessiveness would dig down so deep for Kimimaro that Naruto could call it love.

He pushed the thought aside and inhaled the man's scent, relaxing in the familiarity as the rest of the world changed around him.

.-.

'**Do you know how horrible that is for you, mortal?'**

Naruto just flicked ash from the end of his cigarette.

"I don't care."

'**Of course not.' **The Kyuubi sneered in his mind. **'One would think you possessed none of the self preservation instincts I gave you.'**

Naruto frowned at that note.

"Self preservation? You can mess with such stuff inside of me? What else have you done?"

'**You did not notice?'** Kyuubi snorted. **'Did you never wonder why it was so hard for you to trust anyone, to like anyone more then just possessiveness.'**

"Konoha. The attack."

Kyuubi snorted.

'**Yes they did make you quite paranoid and untrusting but I added to that. I couldn't have you getting to close to someone, liking them enough to risk yourself. So I took away some of your more human emotions.'**

Naruto contemplated this. It brought a deep, marring frown to his face. That meant…if he thought correct, that his emotionless anger had been Kyuubi's fault?

'**Not all of it.'** The beast answered. **'It is all of your own making, I just enhanced it.**

Naruto thought on this again. He didn't know if he should hate the Kyuubi or thank him for this world tilting revelation. To think, if the Kyuubi had not…interfered, could he have perhaps grown to like Konoha? Like His team? His wife?

After another long moment he decided no. He would never have loved Konoha. Not even in another world. No where could he have ever given them anything after what they had put him through. Even if he hadn't lost his eye he would have seen the cruelty, the hate before he started to love them so. His team? Perhaps in a world where he had been weaker, where he could have actually been a part of the team he would have tolerated them better. And his wife? Maybe. He doubted it.

He decided he would thank the Kyuubi. If he had kept all his 'more human emotions' he would regret many more things, would have hesitated so much more. This was a gift. It helped him keep going when he felt as if sanity was glass sand cutting through his hands to float away.

He blew out a cloud of smoke and watched it drift away.

.-.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Naruto."

They stared at one another for a long moment in the silence. Finally Tsunade sighed and unclasped her hands and stared at Naruto with her large honey eyes.

"Jiraya came by a week or so ago."

"Any new news on Akatsuki?" Naruto asked lightly, a slight smirk dancing across his lips.

She stared at him with an emotion he couldn't identify. It reminded him of resignation and acceptance, a kind of weary 'okay'.

"Yes, I suppose." She hummed.

He sat seeing as they might be here a while.

"…Why did you listen to Sarutobi's last request?"

She was, of course, referring to his promise to stay in Konoha while Tsunade ruled.

"Because he asked it of me and I had no reason to say no."

She snorted in disbelief.

"No reason? You needed a reason?"

"No. But at the time I was not ready to leave."

She stared at him again and then sighed and pulled a folder from her drawer.

"I'm over fifty now you know." She said softly. "The oldest Hokage to take the seat and probably the most bitter. Ever since Dan and Nawaki died I've just been so…I guess lost is the word. I gave them my everything and then they died. The only ties I have left to this world are Shizune and Jiraya. Jiraya never stays here long. Drops in for a day or a week a year and vanishes again. He's showed up more since I've taken the seat but he's just as tired of Konoha as I am."

Naruto just nodded and waited. She slid the folder forwards. He opened it and peered down at the profile looking back at up at him.

"Those are the ninja most loyal to Konoha. The ones who would kill their lovers if I asked it. Please pick out the ones you want to… Well, there are some missions open around next month that are quite far from Konoha and need to be filled."

Naruto smirked and flipped through the top secret profiles of all the most loyal ninja in Konoha. When he was done the stack was quite small. No more then a few papers.

"The civilians?" She asked softly.

"Civilians?" He asked, mockingly. "I don't know any of them. I'm a ninja."

She sighed and looked her age briefly. She pulled out a bottle of sake and poured some in a saucer, offering it to him. He took it and sipped the liquid as she drank straight from the bottle.

"I'm retiring." She said softly. "I've already named my successor."

"Hmm."

She glanced at him and saw his smirk.

"Danzo shall make a good Hokage." He said. "For whatever length his reign is."

She shook her head softly and chugged more sake.

"I shall retire on October the Seventh. Seven's a lucky number."

"Hmm. And you shall leave Konoha?"

"Yes."

"I hear the new village in the country of Snow/Spring is a sight to see. And Kumo will keep its doors open to Konoha."

"…Perhaps Kumo." She said.

"Actually, that would be a good idea." He said innocently. "You see I was hoping to pay a ninja to give my wife an escort to Kumo. She wishes to visit her father."

She looked at him and gave a slight smile. The world weariness had not left but the smile softened the stress lines away. He found it horribly ironic the leader of the village was talking so calmly of his plans with him, agreeing. Or perhaps just accepting.

"Depends on how much you pay me gaki."

.-.

End of chapter 28.


	30. The First Step

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

Please excuse any errors.

.-.

"Are you packed?" Naruto asked Saiai.

"Yes." She said smiling. "And so is Kaizu. I am excited to see my family again."

Harry glanced at the toddler in her arms and shrugged. He did not care for the child but Saiai had grown very attached.

"Hmm. Naturally Kira shall go with you." Naruto said motioning to the silent black panther.

"I have grown fond of her." Saiai smiled. "Who shall I be going to Kumo with?"

"Tsunade and Shizune."

"The Hokage?" she asked in surprise. "It is a diplomatic mission?"

"No. It has not yet been revealed but Tsunade is retiring. I asked her to escort you as she is heading that way."

"And on my return journey? Shall you meet me?"

Naruto gazed at her with ice blue eyes.

"Do not worry about such a thing." He dismissed.

She gave him a worried nervous look but had the sense not to ask.

.-.

Naruto gazed at the small creek that rushed under the bridge with a eagerness only nature held.

"Yo."

"Kakashi." Naruto greeted lightly.

The Jonin eye smiled at him as he joined him on the railing of 'Team Seven's Bridge'.

"Haven't seen you in a while." He joked.

"Been seeing the world." Naruto smirked.

"Big isn't it?"

"Yes."

They shared a moment of peaceful silence.

"Sakura's been greeting much better." Kakashi spoke suddenly. "Her kenjutu is coming along amazingly fast. Hayate is calling her a prodigy. And Tsunade is teaching her healing on the side."

"My butterflies?"

"You can barely see her without one of those things hovering about. She's even memorized which butterfly is dangerous, which ones are smart, and which ones are just normal. She is treating them well."

"Good."

They shared another stretch of silence.

"Tsunade announced today she is retiring in two weeks."

Naruto felt a thrill roll up his spine. Two weeks. It was coming and he couldn't wait. Naruto noted Kakashi was looking at him intently.

"Interesting." Naruto shrugged. "Who is her successor?"

"…Danzo."

"Hmm. I've heard he's good."

Kakashi was staring at him with a certain intensity.

"He is. But I doubt that Tsunade would ever let him take control. A few people tested her for Genjutsu and drugs discreetly."

"Hmm. Maybe she had a turn of thought?"

"Unlikely. The only other reason I see is that she sees a storm coming and is hoping he'll get caught in the chaos."

"Hmm. Interesting theory. Or she could just not care who takes her place?"

Kakashi gave him a look but Naruto just smiled. There was another long quiet stretch where Naruto could almost see Kakashi's thoughts racing.

"I…." Kakashi started and then faltered. "When I was six I was a shinobi. I understood I would someday sacrifice myself for Konoha. I knew my life was for Konoha. That I was nothing but a tool. So when I walked in on my father's corpse lying on the floor of his bedroom all I could think was that he should have at least taken a suicide mission so he may have accomplished something. And then when I was eleven I met Uchiha Obito. And I thought the same of him. Thought he should do something and die productively for Konoha because he was useless otherwise. And then he did just that and I got the Sharingan and I think that's the first time I've ever felt so lost, so hurt, so broken. I tried to get over it, tried to fix myself but I failed. Then my other team-mate, Rin died, followed shortly by my sensei. Fixing myself failed horribly and I had no one left to try and help me. Gai noticed a few years back I think and has been trying to piece me back together but it's not working, I know. The cracks are still here and slowly they've been widening."

Kakashi's voice was naught a whisper but Naruto felt himself truly listening.

"Some days I wake up and I don't have the strength, the will to get up. Most people who know me think I spend all my time at the memorial stone. I do spend time there, but mostly I'm late because I go through these moments when I feel I have absolutely nothing left to live for. Nothing. And at those times I just sit down and it sometimes takes me hours to get back up because I'm practically a corpse." Kakashi laughed in a hollow kind of way that rang with echoes of pain. " Eventually I drag myself up because Gai will be wanting to do another challenge soon or I know I can still die for my village at least. All us ninja are a bit crazy but I've long since been declared mentally unfit to work. But because they also know I can at least still die for Konoha they let me stay a shinobi. But every day these little things that made Konoha _my_ village are vanishing. Piece by piece this village is becoming a foreign place and I find those moments where I don't want to get up, getting longer and longer."

Naruto looked at the man breaking down before his eyes. The lone black eye shimmered and glistened in the sun and the wrinkles were more pronounced. His voice was filled with a raw emotion unnamed. Naruto took a good look at the man he had called sensei for such a brief time. His clothes were rumbled and dirtied and his book so much more worn. His headband lacked any sort of care and looked almost rusty at the edges. Naruto was hit with an odd thought.

Hatake Kakashi was failing. Falling apart. Breaking down.

Naruto momentarily was surprised and then curious. He tilted his head and looked at the man at an angle as if that would reveal more. It was almost…interesting to see a man herald as a legend being worn away by life before his eyes.

"I…I…" Kakashi choked. "Where are you going?"

"Going?" Naruto raised a brow.

Kakashi just stared at him and in that moment Naruto knew he wasn't looking at Naruto at the time. He was looking at blonde hair and blue eyes from someone else. Kakashi shakily stroked his cheek and then pulled back as if burned.

"The only things I have left are Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Sakura. And you I guess."

"It's great to know I'm an afterthought."

Kakashi shook his head and hunched even more.

"Where are you going?"

"…Yukigakure."

"I think…I think…" he faltered again.

"…I have a mission for you Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said.

Kakashi blinked and suddenly he was standing to attention, looking like the normal lazy copy-nin. Naruto mentally respected such discipline.

"I order you to protect …Umino Iruka. He is going on a mission on the seventh to the Country of Snow/Spring, taking a group of genin on a 'field trip'. I want you to watch over them."

Kakashi stared at him for a long moment.

"Yes."

He shuffled his book back out and slouched slight.

"And thank you Naruto."

"You have no reason to thank me." Naruto said.

.-.

"They are ready?" Tsunade asked staring out her window over the village.

"Yes." Naruto shrugged. "Iruka took his group this morning. You sent those on missions out."

"Will they know where to go?"

"I gave them a guide." Naruto smirked.

He could already see Zabuza grumbling in his mind. Tsunade just gave a sigh looking to the hat and robes on her chair. Everything was packed away.

"Best step out there." Naruto said looking to the balcony.

Gathered in the streets was the majority of Konoha.

"They are waiting for you to officially pass on your duties."

He could see Koharu and Homura just beyond the doors, Danzo looking smug by them. He saw the wistful looks in Koharu's eyes as she gazed out over the city and Homura's slightly saddened look. They both knew of course. Somehow, he didn't know how, they had learned of his plans. Most likely Jiraya who would have felt he owed it to his sensei. They also knew it was far too late to stop him. Not surprisingly their grandchildren were in Iruka's group. Naruto counted down the hours in his mind.

It was so close he could taste the fire and hate on his tongue.

.-.

End of Chapter 29.


	31. Execution

_**I Do Not Own Naruto.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait and any/all mistakes and errors. **_

.-.

Naruto breathed in the fresh morning air, crisp and sharp in his throat. The soft rustle of leaves was the only sound in the air and Naruto revealed in the silence. Sitting here, amongst nature he could forget everything human, everything of emotion. He basked in the feeling of the world around him and his shoulders relaxed just slightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"You are interrupting the silence." Naruto sighed turning to gaze at the four ROOT ANBU behind him, his sigh like that of an elder dealing with naughty children.

He almost smirked as they bristled at his tone.

"You are under arrest." The first spoke simply.

Hmm. Interesting. He stood slowly, unwinding and allowing his meditation to falter. He turned cold again and gazed at them with his one lone eye, trying to show them how much he hated them and how much he was humouring them.

"Oh? What is it? Treason, murder, theft?" He smirked.

"Treason." The second said. "For plotting to overthrow the Hokage."

Naruto let out a chuckle. If it had been anyone else arresting him he would have thought they were onto his plan. Thought they knew he had plans, had actions, had pawns, all laid in place, ready to spring. As it was, he knew that Danzo was just trying to lock him away as the man cemented his power. Naruto was his greatest threat because his hatred was so open. Not of Danzo but of Konoha. And Danzo was no fool. He didn't delude himself into think Naruto's hatred was passive.

He considered it for a long moment, the arrest of course. Finally he held up his wrists flexing his hands to show off the long claw like nails. One of the ANBU tensed, ready for a threat but the other's didn't move.

"Then by all means," Naruto said offering his hands, "Take me away."

Before he could blink two had grabbed his shoulders and suddenly they were underground in a dark celled area. Naruto inhaled at the sudden shirt, pulling in the scent of earth and stone and water. They were quite far underground. Probably in some long forgotten cells by the empty look to the prison area. The two ANBU dragged, not caring that he would have willingly walked, him to the end of a long small hall where a stone door rested, covered in seals and locks. They swung the door open with an ominous creak and tossed him in.

"What about my trial?" Naruto mocked as he hit the damp rock floor.

His only answer was the door slamming shut and the flare of chakra seals being activated.

.-.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up, breaking from his thoughts and grinned at the Hokage. Danzo didn't look half as good as the Sandaime in the Hokage robes and Naruto felt a surge of hatred, wanting him to kill the man who appeared to be mocking Sarutobi. He reigned the hatred in and idly examined his finger nails.

"Can I help you Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to join me."

"Join you?" Naruto feigned confusion. "But I'm already a loyal leaf-nin."

Danzo scowled at him, single eye crinkling shut slightly.

"I want you on my side Uzumaki." He repeated. "Not on your own side. Sarutobi, the old fool, spoiled you far too often. Under my reign you will obey me."

The ANBU guards were on Naruto the instant he leapt at Danzo. It took all four to hold him back and Naruto could have broken through easily enough but he wanted to be more threatening then successful with the attack. Naruto bared his fangs in a parody of a grin.

"You insult Sarutobi again, Danzo, and I might just tear a pretty little seal off myself."

All the ANBU tensed and Danzo stiffened.

"And I won't join you." Naruto added as if an after thought. "I'd rather loose my last eye."

"Hmm. I see." Danzo said stepping back out of the cell. "Your execution is tomorrow at noon."

"October the tenth." Naruto hummed. "A birthday present from you I suppose."

His answer was the cell door slamming.

.-.

Naruto found that the seals on the cuffs around his hand were very sloppy. Well, to another they would be very good, but Naruto wasn't just anyone and he looked at the mediocre work and knew he could undo them in seconds. The seals holding his chakra were the same. The fools had also tried to seal up his summons but it would be rendered useless as soon as his chakra was back.

Naruto only mourned the loss of his jacket. They had taken it away because of the many seal widened pockets on his coat and all the weapons they had contained. They'd even taken the spear in the seal at his wrist. All he wore were his black shorts and his eye patch, they'd taken his sandals and headband. Of course, they'd left the beads in his hair, but those were just tedious to take out.

Naruto didn't even blink when he was shoved into the sun, the piercing light blinding him for less then a second. He quickly took in his surroundings, noting a very large crowd had gathered to watch him be executed. None of his acquaintances of the people Tsunade had last sent on missions were in the crowds and that told him his plan was already half in motion. A wooden stage had been constructed in the center of the market square and Danzo already stood on it in his new robes, ROOT around him.

Naruto was led up the steps amongst the loud cheers of the Konoha citizens, then forced to kneel in front of a wooden block.

"Uzumaki Naruto stands before you guilty of treason." Danzo announced, the crowd silencing, but still buzzing with excitement. "I gave him a gracious chance to repent and work for Konoha, but he refused!"

A huge cry arose but silence again as Danzo talked.

"He will now be executed by decapitation. Then his body burned so that which he contains will be gone forever."

A huge cheer leapt to life that even Danzo's wave didn't silence. After about ten minutes of cheering the crowd slowly silenced.

"Any last words Uzumaki?" Danzo asked.

Naruto looked up at the crowd, gazing over the sea of people who all grinned maliciously at him or glared at him. He looked past the crowds to Sarutobi's team-mates, standing regretfully, heads bowed and prayers in their hearts. He looked past them to the village of Konoha, the mismatched roofs rising high. He looked past the shadowed figures draped in red clouds, hiding, ready to strike. He looked past the snakes slithering along the beaten roof paths. He looked past all the hidden spots that were covered in seals he had long ago been commissioned to place in defence. He looked past to the Hokage Tower, standing proud. He looked up to the Hokage monument, to the face of his father, of whom he could blame everything, but found it a waste of effort. He looked past it to Sarutobi Hiruzen's smiling face and wondered what the old man would think of him. Then he looked beyond his only truly trusted mentor's opinion and _smiled_.

The people close enough flinched back instinctively at the baring of his fangs in what could almost be a snarl, or an excited grin. He let his one eye droop slightly into a look of contempt or a look of peace.

"I will enjoy watching you burn." He purred.

Danzo's lips twitched and the ANBU above him drew a long sword, raising it in the rising stroke meant to take off his head. It started downwards, lighting glinting off of it and reflecting everything Naruto had looked at. Unseen by all a small crack appeared in the Hokage Monument, right of Sarutobi's face, making it look almost like tear marks.

And then hell broke loose.

.-.

End of Chapter 30

Only one or two more chapters to go! Finally!


	32. Climax

_**I severely apologize for the lateness. My computer decided to crash and I just kind of ignored fixing it for a few months because of my busy schedule. And in a house with only one computer I couldn't write or update. Sorry. **_

_**And the standard I'm sorry for any mistakes. Live with them please. **_

.-.

Naruto was swept aside, away from the blade in one quick movement. The man who had been going to execute him was dead before he couldn't even blink. ANBU were already flooding the area as the crowd screamed and yelled, confused. Naruto caught a glimpse of an enraged Danzo before the man was engaged by a half plant thing of black and white. The man who had swept Naruto away held him around the middle, still tied and sealed.

Naruto looked up into silver ringed eyes.

"It is nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Pein said softly, piercings glinting in the light as he leapt away from a few ANBU.

Naruto could see the civilians running and screaming as the lower level ninja tried to evacuate them and save them from the men wearing red cloaks who had jumped right into the herd of defenceless vermin. With the loss of a large group of ninja Tsunade had sent on last minutes missions, Konoha ninja were not faring well.

A huge cry arose above the whole crowd as huge snake summons appeared, crushing buildings with their arrivals. A large squad of Oto ninja joined the melee. Naruto could see Orochimaru and Sasuke on a far snake, observing. A few Akatsuki headed for them, judging by Sasuke's enraged howl, Itachi was amongst them. But Sasuke was not the man the cold logical genius was aiming at and Naruto smirked knowing how that would play out. For all his calm cold genius, Itachi hated Orochimaru as much as did. Itachi would go for his throat, while Sasuke would go for Itachi's. It would be a bit of a free for all.

Naruto's attention was returned to the present as he was slammed onto a roof, flipped onto his back, hands running up his stomach.

"I think I deserve dinner first." Naruto said grinning far to widely.

He was feeling…giddy. He supposed it was the ecstasy of years of planning and hatred all coming to a climax. He felt happier then he ever had. So happy he could laugh. So he did. The laughter burst out of him in great heaving bouts, so hard he shook and could barely breathe. Pein scowled down at him and Naruto grinned back, laughing in his face.

"You fell right into my trap!" He laughed, once again falling to hysterics.

Pein's eyes widened but he didn't even get a chance to retort before a huge explosion rocked the city.

"Seems the first safe house has been entered." Naruto grinned. "You should hear the sound of the evacuation tunnels being flooded soon.

Sure enough there was a distant roar echoed by dulled screams, somewhere below them as hundreds of civilians were killed.

"What trap?" Pein asked, over the sound of chaos that sounded sweet to Naruto's ears.

"Why, coming here of course." Naruto smiled, eye half lidded with joy. "All the most powerful forces here, and pitted against one another. Konoha won't stand long and neither will those inside it."

Pein went to say something when suddenly his back was full of paper projectiles. He froze in shock, blood slipping past his lips. His partner howled her fury as she continued to destroy him. Naruto just smiled brightly as blood splashed down on his face. The look of betrayal and sorrow on the Akatsuki's leaders face was delicious.

"Konan…" he choked. "Why."

"Because she thinks you're me." Naruto grinned. "A tricksters Genjutsu to make it look like we switched place, and that I have your head in my hands. It will wear off in a few moments. And when she realizes what she's done, I hope she kills herself. So, sorry to cut this short, but goodbye."

Naruto ripped apart the seals holding him back with one pull and was on his feet and across the roof tops in a flash. He dodged the wide swing of a three bladed scythe that took out three ANBU whom had appeared right behind him. The owner of the blade laughed wildly, hacking at the ANBU obviously not caring if Naruto got away as long as he got someone. A group of Oto nin ambushed the man from behind and Naruto continued on.

Naruto found a spare blade lying about and slashed up his arm till it was dripping with blood. With a surge of chakra he slammed his hands together, and suddenly the area all about him was filled with vicious, blood thirsty giant beasts. They erupted in a cacophony of noise and leapt out, knowing they could kill any they chose. Naruto was particularly amused when a few crocs slid into the half flooded evacuation tunnel, that people were still trying to use. The screams started coming from below the streets only seconds later. He turned and continued on.

It took him less then a minute to find Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Itachi. The group had destroyed everything around them, Sasuke was screaming out blind sorrow and anger and attacking both Itachi and Orochimaru. Itachi was ignoring his brother's attack, as crippling as they were, and winding pale fingers around Orochimaru's throat. Orochimaru was screaming from both attacks. And a fourth battler was dancing along side Sasuke, whispering in his ears.

While Naruto would usually take a moment to enjoy the sight, revel in it, there was something more pressing. Inside of him Kyuubi was howling, crying for release and blood.

"Madara." Naruto whispered, voice carrying on the wind to the hooded man.

The man jerked and spun to face him, their eyes meeting across the battle ground.

"Ah, Naruto." The man smiled back, the wind bringing his voice for Naruto to hear.

Just the sound drove Kyuubi wild. The demon was snarling and growling in his head, calling for blood and destruction.

"You don't seem very upset with what's happening in your village. Then again, you're the one who set this quaint little meeting up." The man said, appearing beside Naruto in the blink of an eye. "Such an obvious trap."

"And yet everyone fell for it." Naruto smiled amiably back. "Even you."

"Ah, but I walked willingly in."

"But it still got you."

"I'm playing along, child." Madara sneered.

"Oh, you anticipated this?"

"Right down to who dies."

"Did you add your name to those numbers?"

Madara went to say something obviously mocking but froze as Naruto flared his chakra, the seal lines becoming visible on his stomach.

"It's different." Madara narrowed his eyes. "You've…changed it."

"Yes, yes I have. But my specialty in seals is a topic for another time." Naruto said. "Right now I have someone ready to _kill_ to see you."

Madara suddenly paled.

"You wouldn't." he whispered.

"Oh, you severely underestimate me and the pain I wish to inflict on everyone in this village." Naruto chuckled.

Then without giving the man a chance to stop him he flashed through hand signs. He leapt back, dodging Madara's frantic slash attempt to stop him. There was a huge explosion of chakra and smoke that burst outwards, throwing the man and everyone in a couple hundred meter radius back. Almost every battle stopped to see what had happened. As soon as the smoke cleared the screams started again, renewed in noise and terror.

Kyuubi tilted his muzzle to the noon sun and _howled_. It was a sound filled with elation, freedom, bloodlust, anger, joy, and KI all in one and sent shudders down ever spine. Kyuubi barked out a harsh laugh like growl and turned burning crimson eyes onto his target.

"Well, well, well, Madara. We meet again."

Madara already had his mangekyou on and was trying to hypnotize the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi breathed a cloud of fire in his face in response, making the man scramble back.

"You caught me by surprise last time Madara, when I was at my weakest from having just been summoned to this realm in decades. But this time, this time I've had a decade to gather strength. I will enjoy crunching your bones between my teeth, mortal."

Harry leapt off Kyuubi as the fox lunged at Madara, destroying a city block at the same time. Naruto called forth the wind and made it angle him towards the small three battling figures who had barely paused at Kyuubi's appearance. Sasuke was almost out of the fight now, on his knees, sobbing and muttering. Naruto landed next to him, idly watching as Orochimaru lost an arm but took Itachi's left eye for the wound. Their battle was bloody and lasting and both had given up almost all form for sheer brutality.

Sasuke obviously saw him because he spun to him, eyes looking wild and lost.

"Tell me," he cried. "What's right?"

"What's right?" Naruto asked softly. "Your brother. He tells you nothing but the truth. He loves you, loved you, will love you."

Sasuke half collapsed, silent. Naruto crouched next to him, giving a horribly twisted smirk.

"He did everything for you." Naruto cooed.

Sasuke turned to his brother, eyes still hazy.

"He loves me?"

"Yes."

"He loved me?"

"Yes."

"He will love me?" Sasuke asked, voice cracking.

"Always." Naruto whispered.

"Even though I was a betrayer, even though I caused so much damage to the place he always saw as home, even though I tried to kill him?"

"He'll always love you Sasuke." Naruto said. "You're his little brother."

At that moment Orochimaru _screamed_, the sound angry and denying. Itachi just ripped his arm out of the man's chest, pulling the heart with him. Orochimaru gave a last gurgle and fell, hitting the ground limply. Itachi crushed the heart in a spray of blood and then dropped to his knees in exhaustion, his eye and four fingers gone, hair tangled and his whole body one bruise.

"Itachi." Sasuke aid softly stumbling to his feet.

"Sasuke." Itachi smiled suddenly, changing his cold, hard face to a soft warm expression. "Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too." Sasuke sobbed taking a step forwards, reaching out.

Naruto appeared behind Itachi before Sasuke could take a second step. With a slash of a glinting blade he'd grabbed from nearby, Itachi's head slid from his body, face still smiling. Naruto watched as the rest of Itachi clattered to the ground, lifeless and leaving a red puddle that was rapidly spreading out, flowing between the cracks of the cobblestone path. Itachi had done all he could and would only aid Konoha should he recover. And Naruto couldn't have that.

Sasuke made a choked little noise of unimaginable pain and horror. His fingers were already tugging at his hair and face, eyes wide and scared.

"No." He whispered. "No, no, no, no, nononononono!"

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruto said. "But at least you'll die together."

A moment later and his former team-mate was a cooling corpse right along side his brother, eyes still wide open in denial, only a huge whole in his throat.

"Actually. I'm not sorry." Naruto said.

He turned back to the rest of Konoha

.-.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Naruto asked, breathlessly, a smile on his lips.

The wind tugged at him gently, as if laughing and blew the smell of ash to his nose.

"Absolutely wonderful." He breathed.

The fires in the distance made the sky glow red as if the sun was rising. By the time the sun truly rose there would be no Konoha for it to gaze upon. Only ash. Even now there wasn't much left, just the odd bit of rubble. Kyuubi's fire had burned everything, his flame hotter than any mortal or chakra made flame. Everyone had been dead long before the flames had started to spread.

Akatsuki had been overrun. Their leader dead they hadn't known what to do and most had fought till they died. Naruto had helped hack to pieces one of the immortals before Kyuubi had devoured him. The Oto-nin had also become disorganized with Orochimaru's death. Kabuto could have perhaps taken over, organized and made a tactical retreat of their remaining troops, if Naruto hadn't ripped his heart out. And the Konoha nin and civilians had been the worst off. All their strongest and best had left long ago and the rest had been killed first. Along with Naruto's sabotage of all escape route and defensive holds had doomed them.

'**And Madara was delicious.' **Kyuubi purred in his mind.

Naruto chuckled at the sound and knew that Kyuubi would want out more often now. Not that Naruto would allow that. He had control over the seal and their summoning contract so the Kyuubi would stay locked up tight. Naruto wanted to destroy Konoha, not the world. No, not the world. Sure he could, but where the fun in that be? Konoha was the target of his hate, not the rest of the world.

All he had ever wanted was to see was Konoha burn, to be free of this filthy village.

And now he was. He was sitting on the rubble that was once it's precious monument breathing in the ash that was once it's great buildings and forest, and listening to the silence that had once been filled with its many voices.

Naruto took a deep breath of the ash filled air and gave a wistful smile. Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

.-.

End of Chapter 31


	33. Epilouge

Epilouge

.-.

"Who's that?"

Her dad blinked at the question and turned to follow her pointed finger. Then he smiled at her. It wasn't his usual happy smile filled with love and care, but a soft bitter one filled with things Kasumi didn't understand.

"That's an old friend." He smiled.

"Oh. From when you were a kid?" She asked curiously peering at the blonde sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"No. He's not that old." Her dad chuckled. "He was my student. And your father's student."

"Just like Sakura-sensei?" Kasumi asked wide eyed.

"Yes. She was his teammate." Her dad said softly.

"Oh... Sakura-sensei never talks about that." Kasumi said. "She never talks about before everyone came to live here in Snow. She just sighs and then disappears to hunt butterflies."

"I know. Not many of us like to talk about it." Her dad said softly.

"Why?"

"Because we loved our home before here."

"Then why did you come here?"

"To survive." Her dad said simply. "It was safe here, just like Kumo, where many of our home group also went."

"Oh. Because Konohagakure was destroyed?" She asked thinking of the old village of her father's stories and what was told in her history books to have been the greatest hidden village.

"Yes." Her dad smiled softly.

"Did he go to Kumo?" Kasumi asked referring to the man she'd pointed at. "Is that why I haven't seen him?"

Her dad smiled at her and ruffled her long grey hair, then took her hand in hand and headed for the blonde man. Kasumi suddenly became shy as one sharp blue eyes turned towards them.

"Hello Naruto." Her dad smiled. "Can we join you?"

The man looked at them and stared for the longest moment. Kasumi ducked behind her dad's leg as that lone blue eye gazed at her. She thought he was going to say no but finally he gave a short nod. Her dad sat right next to him, lifting her into a chair beside him.

"Hello Iruka." The man said, voice soft.

"How have you been?" Iruka asked as he waved the ancient stand keeper to get him a bowl for the two of them.

"Good." Naruto said. "Who is this?"

"My daughter." Her dad smiled.

"She does not smell like you."

Kasumi wondered if he was related to Kiba-sensei at the comment but didn't ask.

"Adopted." Dad said simply.

"She smells like...Kakashi."

"That's cause Kakashi is my father." Kasumi said proudly butting in.

"...I do not see him with a woman." Naruto finally responded.

"I wanted a child but I'm sterile." Iruka blushed. "And he wanted an heir, but couldn't care for a child by himself and refused to marry just for that, so we had a surrogate."

"Who was the Surrogate?" Naruto asked.

Iruka glanced at her as she pretended not to listen. She had always asked the same thing but they never told her. Iruka whispered something far too low to hear and Kasumi pouted but Naruto somehow heard.

"Ah. She didn't want to raise her?"

"No. She is in love with Hayate and the have their own child. They grew close over their training and she only agreed as a personal favour to the two of us."

Naruto turned his lone eye back on her and suddenly she felt such a weight on her as she gazed at him. He looked so...She didn't know.

"I should be going." Naruto said softly standing. Kasumi stared at his empty bowl and wondered when he had eaten.

"Stay for a while." Her dad asked quickly.

"I won't. There are many who still hate me."

"I don't hate you." Her dad half pleaded.

"I know." Naruto said softly. "I don't know why but you don't."

"No one blames you either." Iruka said softly. "Many can't forgive you but they don't blame you."

Kasumi wondered what this man had done. She didn't dare ask though. That felt like it would be the worng thing to ask.

"Are you a bad guy?" She asked instead.

"Yes." Naruto smiled at her, his teeth long and pointy. "I'm a demon."

"Naruto." Her dad said in a half pleading half warning tone.

The man laughed suddenly and a smile cut his face. It was small and cold but it was a smile all the same.

"You can't say I'm not." He said.

"Not all demons are bad though." Kasumi interrupted. "You must be a good demon or dad wouldn't like you."

The man stared at her for a long moment. Then he chuckled lowly.

"I must go. Kimimaro and Akira are waiting for me. I just came to check up."

"There are others who would wish to see you." Her dad said softly. "Momichi has expressed an interest more then once and Konohamaru asks after you constantly."

"Not this time." The man said, calmly and dismissively.

Kasumi flinched in surprise as his hand suddenly rested on her head. She looked up into his single blue eyes and watched as he smiled, the locks of his hair clinking together with the beads and bone in them. She didn't ask where his other eye was.

"Never let anyone take advantage of you, child." He said. "Never let them take anything from you. Always be strong enough to destroy those who hurt you."

She wanted to protest the child part but stayed silent under the powerful aura of this stranger her father's knew. These words resonated with wisdom and pain and some sort of sadistic glee.

"And don't mess with demons." He smiled suddenly, lips pulling back to show off his fangs. "Or you'll get hurt."

She watched him walk off laughing. Then she groped for her Dad's hand, her eyes never leaving his back.

"He scares me." She whispered.

"I know dear." Her dad, Umino Iruka, said. "He scares me too. But at heart, he's just a hurt child. Learn from him and the mistakes we adults made; A child is a child and they should never be hurt. For a child's love is the purest of innocence, and their hate is the deadliest of sin."

.-.

THE END

.-.

Finally! Hope you all liked it. And if not, well that's your opinion and I'll ignore it.


End file.
